Spellbreaker
by Maginisha
Summary: Eine neue Schülerin bringt die Fronten durcheinander. Meine erste FF, also Vorsicht vor der Sue. [COMPLETE] Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, Geld krieg ich keins.
1. Die Fremde im Zug

**Die Fremde im Zug**

Das siebte Schuljahr in Hogwarts begann.

Harry hatte es bei den Dursleys mal wieder nicht bis zum Ende der Ferien ausgehalten und war schließlich zu Ron umgesiedelt. Er verstand ja, dass es wichtig war, den Schutz gegen Voldemort zu erneuern, aber seine Verwandtschaft war einfach zu... Wenigstens waren sie diesmal etwas netter gewesen, denn einen erneuten Besuch von MadEye-Moody, der Onkel Vernon im letzten Sommer ziemlich zusammengestaucht hatte, wollten sie lieber nicht riskieren.

Es war nett gewesen und die vielen schönen Augenblicke im Kreis der Familie seines Freundes hatten ihn vergessen lassen, dass er nach dem Tod seines Paten eigentlich ziemlich einsam war. Viele Erinnerungen an das vergangene Jahr hatte er eigentlich nicht, denn irgendwie war alles viel zu schnell gegangen. Schule, Prüfungen, ZAGs waren nur so vorüber gerauscht. Dank Hermines „fürsorglicher" Art hatte er aber in den meisten Fächern mit recht guten Noten in die Ferien gehen können. Nun waren sie schon wieder vorbei.

„Hey, nun mach schon!", drängte Ron ihn in Richtung der Absperrung zum Gleis 9 3/4. „Sonst müssen wir uns wieder das Genöle von Hermine anhören, weil wir zu spät sind."

Harry grinste. „Als wenn es dir was ausmachen würde, wenn Hermine dich zuquasselt."neckte er seinen Freund. „Du denkst aber dran, sie nun endlich mal zu fragen, ja?", erinnerte er ihn dann. „Denn ich hab euer ewiges Umeinander-Geschleiche ziemlich satt."

Ron nickte nur noch und stürzte dann sein Gepäck schnell hinter sich herschleifend durch die Absperrung, damit Harry nicht sah, dass er mal wieder knallrot angelaufen war. Der grinste nur noch breiter und folgte seinem Freund.

Die Zugfahrt war zunächst ziemlich ereignislos, bis Malfoy natürlich mal wieder den Kotzbrocken raushängenlassen musste und einige Gryffindor-Zweitklässler so drangsalierte, bis diese schließlich heulend an Hermines Umhang hingen.

„Ich geh dann mal.", war Harrys Kommentar, als Hermine Ron an seine ebenfalls bestehende Pflicht als Vertrauens-Schüler erinnerte und diesen losschickte um Malfoy zur Rede zu stellen. Er sah zwar, dass seinem Freund gar nicht wohl bei der Sache war, aber er war sich sicher, dass Ron das diesmal auch alleine hinkriegen würde. Das Amt als Vertauenschüler hatte seinem Freund gut getan, zumindestens so lange ihn nicht die kleineren Schüler mal wieder damit beauftragten eine „riesengroße, widerliche Spinne, mit ganz ekligen, haarigen Beinen"aus ihrem Bad zu befördern.

Waren sie in ihrem ersten Jahr eigentlich auch so gewesen?

Während er seinen Gedanken nachhing schlängelte sich der große Junge durch den Zug, vorbei an streitenden und lachende Schülern, ihren Eulen, Ratten, Katzen und Kröten, jeder Menge Süßigkeiten und, wie er feststellte auch jeder Menge von „Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen". Er war vorhin noch kurz mit Ron bei dessen Brüdern in ihrem Laden gewesen und hatte gesehen, wie die Kasse klingelte. Die beiden Freunde waren mit einer Menge Kostproben und noch mehr zu verteilenden Bestellzetteln ausgestattet jedoch bald wieder gegangen, da jemand eine Tüte mit Stinkbomben schon gleich im Laden ausprobieren musste.

Er merkte erst, dass er schon am Ende des Zuges angekommen war, als er fast mit dem Kopf gegen die abschließende Zugtür geprallt war. Ratlos, was er jetzt tun sollte, sah er sich um und blickte in ein Abteil, in dem nur ein einzelnes Mädchen saß, das Harry nicht kannte.

Da sie die Nase in einem Buch vergraben hatte, nahm Harry an, dass es sich um eine Ravenclaw handele und er sich hier ein wenig von dem Trubel im Zug zurückziehen konnte, ohne sich größeren Anfeindungen gegenüber zu sehen.

„Darf ich?", fragte er trotzdem, nachdem er das Abteil geöffnet hatte.

„Und wenn nicht?", kam es unfreundlich zurück. Das Mädchen lies ihr Buch sinken. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und wenn du mir auf die Nerven gehst, bist du schneller wieder draußen, als du ´Quidditch´ sagen kannst."Damit hob sie ihr Buch wieder und ignorierte den Gryffindor, der immer noch unschlüssig in der Tür stand, wieder.

Hinter sich erklang auf einmal Draco Malfoys Stimme und da er ihm nicht unbedingt über den Weg laufen wollte, schloss er schließlich die Tür von innen, ließ sich auf einen der Sitze sinken und sah aus dem Fenster. Doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut, denn der Slytherin hatte sein Lieblingsopfer natürlich sofort erspäht und öffnete das Abteil wieder.

„Sieh an, wen wir da haben."Rief er überlaut seinen stämmigen Schatten Crabbe und Goyle zu. „Sankt Potter weilt auch noch unter uns, Wie schade!"Er grinste eklig.

„Und wen haben wir denn da? Deine neue Freundin, Potter? Habt ihr euch hierher zum Knutschen verzogen? Wiesel und Schlammblut hätten sich sicher über etwas Anschauungs-Unterricht gefreut."Crabbe und Goyle wollten sich darüber schier ausschütten vor Lachen.

„Seid ihr jetzt bald fertig?"tönte es genervt hinter dem Buch hervor. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass es eins über Quidditch war. „Ich versuche zu lesen."

„Sieh an, es spricht sogar.", höhnte Malfoy nun. „Ich dachte mit dir würde sich lediglich ein Troll einlassen. Bei Cho Chang warst du ja auch nicht sehr erfolgreich."

Harry ballte seine Hand zur Faust und wollte sich grade auf den anderen stürzen, als das Mädchen gegenüber ihm zuvorkam und aufstand. Ganz nah ging sie an Malfoy heran, baute sich vor ihm auf und zischte:

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du blonder Gartenzwerg. Ich zähle jetzt bis drei, und wenn du dann nicht mit deinen blödlich grinsenden Gorillas hier verschwunden bist, dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen.."

Ganz kurz war der Angesprochene verblüfft und guckte ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche, doch er fing sich schnell und fragte hämisch zurück: „Ach ja? Von dir und welcher Arm...?"

Er brachte das Wort nicht zu Ende, denn das Mädchen hatte bereits ihren Zauberstab gezückt, und ihm an den Hals gedrückt. „Möchtest du das wirklich ausprobieren?", fragte sie gefährlich leise.

Draco schluckte und zog es dann doch vor, den Rückzug anzutreten. „Wir sehen uns noch, Potter.", spuckte er noch in Harrys Richtung bevor er wieder im vorderen Teil des Zuges verschwand.

„Das war gut.", grinste es das Mädchen an, das er nun zum ersten Mal richtig betrachten konnte. Sie war ungefähr 1,70 und hatte lange dunkle Harre, blasse Haut und helle, grüne Augen. Eine schwarze Schlaghose und ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt ließen das Mädchen sehr schlank wirken.

„Was grinst du denn so blöd?", schnauzte sie ihn an. „Willst du dem Weichei Gesellschaft leisten gehen?"Mit diesen Worten lies sie sich wieder auf den Sitz fallen und fing an sich die Schläfen zu massieren.

So langsam verstand Harry, warum sie alleine in dem Abteil gewesen war. „Ich geh dann mal wieder.", meinte er und trat in den Gang hinaus. „Und, tschüss!", fauchte sie ihm noch hinterher.

Ron und Hermine waren inzwischen wieder von ihrem Posten in das Abteil zurückgekehrt und zogen sich ihre Uniformen an.

„Mensch, wo warst du denn?", sprudelte es aus Ron heraus. „Die haben mir meinen Zauberstab weggenommen und mich in die Toilette gesperrt. Gemeine Bande!"

„Ich hätte da jemand, der dir sicher liebend gerne geholfen hätte.", murmelte Harry in Erinnerung an das komische Mädchen. „Wer denn?", fragte Hermine neugierig. „Dann müsste ich ihm nicht immer den Hals retten."Sie grinste Ron frech an, der mal wieder Farbe in tomatenähnlicher Lage annahm.

„Kenn ich auch nicht, aber sie hat Malfoy zusammengebrüllt und mir auch fast den Kopf abgerissen. Komische Tussi..."

„Also wirklich!", empörte sich Hermine. „Was soll das denn heißen? Tussi?"Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Das hab ich jetzt mal überhört. Ihr Männer könnt es nur nicht vertragen, wenn eine Frau mal schlagende Argumente parat hat."

Als sie am Bahnhof ankamen, fragte sich Harry immer noch, ob dieses Mädchen wirklich nur mit Argumenten zugeschlagen hätte.


	2. Schlangenbrut

**Schlangenbrut**

Erwartungsvoll saßen die Schüler in der großen Halle, sehnsüchtig auf die Erstklässler und somit auf das Essen wartend. „Hoffentlich sind es nicht zu viele.", meinte Ron hoffnungsvoll. „Ich verhungere langsam."Hermine rollte nur die Augen und Harry grinste in sich hinein. Es war also alles beim Alten.

Professor Flitwick, der kleine Zauberkunde-Lehrer, saß wie immer auf einigen Kissen am Lehrertisch und unterhielt sich lebhaft mit Professor Arimas, dem neuen Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sein Unterricht war für Harry im letzten Jahr nicht sonderlich interessant gewesen, denn er machte „Dienst nach Vorschrift". Aber es war ein einigermaßen erträglicher Kompromiss zwischen Schulleiter und dem Zauberei-Ministerium entstanden. Snape lies wieder mal alle in der Runde in Gedanken unerträgliche Tode sterben und Madame Hooch, die Sportlehrerin lachte gerade mit ihrer esoterischen Kollegin Trelawney.

Da öffnete sich die Tür und Professor McGonagall betrat die Halle mit einem Haufen Kinder, die nun gleich ihren Häusern zugeordnet werden sollten. Auf einem Stuhl am Kopfende der Haustische wartete schon der Sprechende Hut auf sie.

Plötzlich stupste Hermine ihn an. „Sieh mal! Wer ist das denn?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Schar Erstklässeler, die nun andächtig vor der versammelten Schülerschar standen.

Hinter ihnen stand mit verschlossener Miene das Mädchen aus dem Zug. Sie trug nun ebenfalls eine Schuluniform.

„Das ist die Schreckschraube von vorhin.", meinte er. „Aber was tut die da vorne?"

Aber ihr Gespräch wurde unerbrochen, weil sich Professor Dumbledore erhob und um Ruhe bat. Dann begann der Hut sein diesjähriges Lied zu singen, in dem er wieder die einzelnen Häuser ermahnte, lieber dicht zusammenzustehen, als getrennt voneinander unterzugehen. Ein Blick auf Malfoy und seine Kumpane bestätigte Harry, dass das diesen wieder mal völlig kalt ließ.

Die Kinder setzten nun nacheinander den Hut auf und von „Appleby, Herbert" bis „ Zwackelmann, Kassandra"wurden alle unter großem Applaus auf ihre Häuser verteilt.

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen stand nun alleine vorn vor dem Lehrertisch und musterte die Menge immer noch schweigend.

Dumbledore stand wieder auf. „Ich möchte nun noch eine neue Schülerin in unsere Runde einführen, die nicht mehr ganz am Anfang ihrer Ausbildung steht. Miss Raja Banes, wenn sie bitte so freundlich wären und ebenfalls den Hut aufsetzen würden."

Die Angesprochene tat wie ihr geheißen und nach einer Weile verkündete der Hut laut und deutlich: „**Slytherin"**

Ron feixte. „Nach deiner Erzählung da hat Malfoy ja ein lustiges Jahr vor sich. Vielleicht lässt er uns dann mal ein bisschen in Ruhe."Harry betrachtete nur nachdenklich das dunkle Mädchen, das sich and den Haustisch der verhassten Gegner der Gryffindor-Löwen begab. Doch dann lies das aufgetragenes Essen seine Gedanken verstummen und er vergaß, was sich hinter seiner Stirn abgespielt hatte.

Am nächsten Tag widmete er sich mit Hermine und Ron zusammen der Unterrichtsplanung und ihren neuen Stundenplänen.

Ron stöhnte: „Wir haben immer noch ´Zaubertränke mit den Schlangen zusammen. Und auch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Wenigstens sind wir sie in Verwandlung endlich los, da dürfen wir uns diesmal mir den altklugen Ravenclaws rumstreiten."

„Vielleicht lernst du dann ja auch mal was", stichelte Hermine, deren Stundenplan mal wieder aussah, als hätte man drei Kreuzworträtsel übereinander geschrieben.

„Ich lass euch beide mal alleine.", ließ Harry sich vernehmen. „Wir treffen uns heute Nachmittag ja bei Hagrid. Viel Spaß noch, ihr Zwei."Mit einem aufmunternden Blick an Ron, verlies er den Raum und begab sich nach draußen.

Die Luft war noch immer warm und so begab er sich im leichten Dauerlauf zum Quidditch-Feld um sich schon mal auf die Spiele des neuen Jahres zu freuen.

Draco kochte innerlich.

Nicht nur, dass ihn dieses Mädchen im Zug schon so eiskalt abserviert hatte, jetzt hatte er sie auch noch in seinem Haus. Wie hatte sie ihn noch genannt... Gartenzwerg? Er kannte zwar Zwerge, und diese Beschreibung passte nun wirklich nicht mehr zu ihm, da er im letzten Jahr ziemlich an Höhe gewonnen hatte, aber was sollten die in einem Garten. Die gruben doch in schmutzigen Bergwerken nach Gold und Edelsteinen. Vielleicht wieder so ein Muggel-Ausdruck, die in letzter Zeit mehr in Mode kamen, als ihm lieb war. Sowieso stank dieses Mädchen zehn Meter gegen den Wind nach Schlammblut und er konnte sich nicht erklären, was ausgerechnet so eine bei den Slytherins verloren hatte.

Und erst ihr Haustier. Dieses Mädchen besaß doch tatsächlich ein Frettchen. Er war förmlich erstarrt als das Tier heute auf einmal neben im auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte und einer der Schüler aus den unteren Klassen sich erdreistet hatte zu fragen, ob das zu seiner Verwandtschaft gehören würde. Der Ärmste musste sich jetzt bei Madame Pomfrey ein ziemlich ekliges Mittel gegen Haarausfall einflößen lassen. Er lächelte grimmig.

Nun aber war er auf dem Weg zum Quidditch-Feld um schon mal ein paar Runden zu üben. Dieses Jahr würde er Potter schlagen.

Dort angekommen, erlebte er aber zwei böse Überraschungen. Die erste war das bebrillte Wunderkind, wegen dem er doch eigentlich hergekommen war. Das zweite war diese neue Schlange.

Doch was hörten seine aristokratischen Ohren da: Die beiden stritten sich lautstark.

„Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, worauf es bei dem Spiel ankommt.", brüllte Potter grade, während sie nur höhnisch den Kopf in den Nacken warf und mit triumphierend Blick meinte: „Das ist mir egal, ich fliege garantiert trotzdem besser als du."

Na das konnte ja interessant werden.

„Ehe-Streitigkeiten so früh am Nachmittag?", begrüßte er die beiden süffisant lächelnd, worauf sich die beiden zornesfunkelnd umdrehten und einstimming brüllten: „Verzieh dich, Malfoy."

Er wandte sich an Harry: „Du kannst dich schon mal vom Pokal verabschieden, denn dieses Jahr kriegen wir euch. Und DU, „ drehte er sich zu dem Mädchen um „kannst dir ja schon mal überlegen, wie du mir als den neuen Helden des Quidditch-Feldes würdig huldigen kannst."

Das Mädchen sah ihn nun ihrerseits verblüfft an, warf einen Blick auf Harry und fing schallend an zu lachen. „Der Gartenzwerg und Held der Besen-Reiter, ich glaub es ja nicht.", kicherte sie und brach lachend und sich den Bauch haltend auf dem Rasen zusammen.

Wie konnte sie es wagen. Die würde ihn noch kennenlernen.

„Wir werden sehen, aber vielleicht solltest du nachts lieber deine Tür gut abschließen und dir genau überlegen, wo du deine Getränke offen rumstehen lässt, sonst..."Er funkelte sie zornig an, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte davon.

„Ggg,...war das jetzt grade eine Drohung? Ich lach mich schief.", kicherte das Mädchen, das sich jetzt langsam wieder beruhigte und zu Atem kam.

„Ich würde das nicht so einfach abtun.", antwortete Harry und setzte sich neben sie ins Gras.

„Malfoy kann ziemlich hinterhältig sein."

„Er kann´s ja mal versuchen. Ich wird mich schon zu wehren wissen.", grinste sie daraufhin.

„Und wer bist du nun eigentlich?", fragte sie ihn schließlich. „Malfoys bester Freund bist du jedenfalls nicht.", stellte sie entschieden fest.

„Mein Name ist Harry. Harry Potter.", stellte er sich vor.

„Hilf mir mal, irgendwie hab ich den Namen schon mal gehört."

Er sah sie mit großen Augen an. Gab es tatsächlich jemanden in der ganzen Zauberwelt, der ihn noch nicht kannte?

„Naja, ´Der Junge der lebt, eben. Der Einzige, der den Todesfluch Voldemorts überstanden hat."

„Ach und deswegen bis du jetzt der Hengst schlechthin, oder was?", stichelte sie und erinnerte ihn doch ziemlich an Malfoy dabei.

„Ich hab mir das schließlich nicht ausgesucht.", meckerte er zurück. „Ich hätte meine Eltern auch lieber behalten, aber leider war ich noch ein Baby, als das alles passierte. Schönen Dank auch für dein Verständnis."Frustriert wollte er aufstehen, da legte sich eine Hand auf seine.

„Nee, lass mal. Tut mir leid. Ich vergesse manchmal, dass auch andere Leute Probleme haben."

Es schien doch noch Hoffnung auf ein normales Gespräch mit dem Slytherin-Mädchen zu geben.

Doch als er sie fragte, was sie denn für Probleme hätte, guckte sie ihn auf einmal wieder böse an, meinte, dass ihn das nun wirklich nichts angehen würde und stand auf.

„Wir sehen uns, Harry Potter."Na, wenigstens nannte sie ihn nicht nur ´Potter.

„Ich denke du wolltest mir noch deine tollen Flugkünste zeigen.", versuchte er noch mal an sie heranzukommen.

„Nee, ich hab meinen Besen gar nicht mit...", stotterte sie plötzlich und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Malfoy davon.

„Blöde Slytherin-Tussi", brummte er „Die weiß auch nicht, was sie will.", und schob damit den Gedanken, ob es nicht doch nett mit Raja als Gryffindor gewesen wäre, weit von sich.


	3. Zaubertränke

**Zaubertränke**

„Lumos!"

Frustriert wühlte Ron in seiner Tasche herum. „Ich seh hier unten mal wieder gar nix.", den schwach leuchtenden Zauberstab in seiner linken Hand haltend. „Aber du weißt doch, dass Snape uns gleich wieder Punkte abzieht, wenn du deine Sachen nicht alle mithast.", rügte Hermine ihn. Ron stöberte weiter nach seinem Zaubertränke-Buch, als plötzlich er mitsamt seiner Tasche die wenigen Stufen zum Kerkereingang herunterpurzelte. „Oh, hat das Wiesel sich wehgetan?", ertönte auch schon Draco Malfoys Stimme gehässig aus dem Halbdunkel hinter Ron. Doch bevor Harry sich auf den blonden Slytherin stürzen konnte, standen ihm auch schon Crabbe und Goyle mit geballten Fäusten gegenüber.

„Lass doch den Blödsinn, hilf mir lieber mal."Hermine zog ihn in Richtung ihres Freundes. Der saß stöhnend auf den Stufen und hielt sich den Kopf. „Ich glaube er blutet, Harry. Mach doch mal Licht, ich brauch beide Hände.

Doch bevor er seinen Zauberstab auch nur in Händen hielt, erschien über Hermines Kopf eine Lichtkugel von ungefähr fünfzehn Zentimetern Durchmesser. „Danke, das reicht. Ist doch nur ne große Beule.", verkündete das Mädchen dann.

„Oh!", meinte sie, als sie aufsah. „Die hast du aber hübsch hingekriegt.", und deutete dabei auf die Lichtkugel.

Doch bevor Harry erklären konnte, dass die gar nicht von ihm war, erschien Snape auf der Bildfläche und scheuchte die Schüler in den Unterrichtsraum. Bevor sich die Tür schloss erlosch die Kugel mit einem kleinen Plopp. Wo war sie nur hergekommen?

Aber er hatte nicht lange Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn ihr Zaubertränkelehrer hatte die schlechteste Laune des Jahrhunderts. Schon nach zehn Minuten Unterricht hatte er ein Slytherin(!)- Mädchen so dermaßen angeschrieen, dass diese heulend den Unterrichtsraum verlassen hatte. Dabei ließ Snape seine eigenen Schüler doch eigentlich immer in Ruhe.

Doch das unerwartete Zwischenspiel war nicht von langer Dauer, so dass sich der Lehrer wieder auf seine Lieblings-Opfer stürzen konnte, die Gryffindor-Schüler.

Neville ließ seinen Kessel diesmal sogar schon fallen, bevor er überhaupt mit dem Brauen des Trankes gegen Warzen begonnen hatte, und Harry wurden wegen sinnlosem Starren im Unterricht glatte 10 Punkte abgezogen. Zu allem Übel verkündete Snape dann auch noch, dass der Trank nicht bis zur nächsten Woche warten könne und deshalb noch vor dem Wochenende fertig gestellt werden müsse.

„Auch noch länger machen. Und das, wo ich doch noch ein Buch aus der Bücherei für meinen Aufsatz in Muggelkunde brauche."Ron hatte sich nämlich überlegt, dass er mit Harry und Hermine als Auskunft eine ziemlich gute Position im Zauberei-Ministerium in der Abteilung für Muggel-Beziehungen kriegen müsste. Er hatte also nur aus Solidarität mit seinen Freunden noch ´Zaubertränke´ belegt. Harry und Hermine mussten sich mit diesem Fach wohl noch bis zum Ende durchschlagen, denn sie wollte Heilerin werden und sein Freund Auror.

„Schwester Hermine, das Skalpell bitte!", unkte er daher weiter um einige Wurzeln zu zerschneiden, die erbärmlich stanken. „Und eine Atemschutzmaske bitte."

Harry musste bei Rons verzweifelten Gesicht so sehr lachen, dass er sich schon wieder Snapes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und dessen schnarrende Stimme verkündete: „Mister Potter, wenn sie dahinten so viel Zeit haben, können sie ebenso gut Mister Longbottom helfen, damit der sich und uns nicht schon wieder in die Luft jagt."

Seufzend zog Harry an den angegebenen Tisch. Dort erwartete ihn allerdings eine Überraschung. Neville schnitt seelenruhig an denselben Wurzeln wie Ron herum, während er ab und zu in dem Trank rührte. Ebenso wie Snape hatte Harry sich wohl gründlich getäuscht, was den Ablauf dieses Experiments ins Nevilles Kessel anging.

„Hallo Potter!", erklang dann auf einmal Rajas Stimme neben ihm. Offensichtlich war sie in dieser Stunde Nevilles Partnerin. Snape hatte sie wahrscheinlich hierher gestellt, weil Malfoy gepetzt hatte, dass er sie nicht leiden konnte.

„Ihr scheint ja gut voranzukommen.", meinte er schließlich, nachdem er das Mädchen ein ganz klein wenig zu lange angeschaut hatte. Ihm wurde ein bisschen warm.

Neville sah auf. „Raja hat mir gezeigt, wie ich es machen muss und auf einmal ging es ganz einfach." Er kam näher und flüsterte Harry ins Ohr: „Und sie hat gemeint, Snape würde nur ne Menge Show machen, ich solle in mir einfach mal in Unterwäsche vorstellen. Uh, das war nicht schön, sag ich dir, aber Angst macht einem ein halbnackter Snape nicht mehr so."Er grinste.

„Wieso hast DU eigentlich noch Zaubertränke, Neville? Ich denke du hasst das Fach?", fragte Harry leise, während er die ruhigen, konzentrierten Bewegungen von Neville beobachtete.

„Meine Großmutter!", stöhnte der. „Sie meint, ich soll Zauber-Apotheker werden, wie mein Großvater. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob DAS so das richtige ist."

Harry grinste, Nevilles Oma war schon eine ziemlich beeindruckende Person. Wenn man den Geier auf ihrem Hut mal mitrechnete.

„Äh, Raja, was jetzt?"Neville sah die Slytherin hilfesuchend an.

„Lies doch noch mal genau durch, wo du jetzt bist, und sag es mir selbst." Sie lächelte.

„Die Krötenhaut?", fragte er schließlich. „Ja genau, du kannst es doch. Aber erst..."

„Testen ob die Umkehrwirkung auch schon eingetreten ist.", strahlte der sonst in diesem Fach so unbeholfene Junge. Ein wenig schwarze Tinte, die sich sofort weiß färbte, als ein Tropfen des Trankes hineinfiel bewies das.

Da Harry also eigentlich nichts zu tun hatte und Snape grade mit Ron meckerte, warf er einen Blick in die Runde. Malfoy hatte offensichtlich keine Schwierigkeiten, außer der Pansy Parkinson ständig wieder von seinem Arm zu pflücken, damit er weiterarbeiten konnte.

„Oh, Draci, du kannst da sooo toll!", säuselte sie hingebungsvoll. Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Jaja, und nun lass meinen Arm los. Sonst wird das hier nichts."

„Draci, ich bin ja sooo dämlich!", säuselte eine Stimme neben ihm und er blickte, als er sich umdrehte in Rajas grüne Augen. Sie grinste. „Pansy „die Pest" Parkinson...", stöhnte sie.

„Oh-oh", kam da plötzlich von Neville. „Hilfe, ich hab´s wieder verbockt."

Sein Kessel hatte doch mal wieder angefangen in einer Weise zu brodeln, die nicht im Rezept stand. „Du hast zu viel Magie reingerührt.", erklärte Raja, nach einem prüfenden Blick.

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und begann im Trank zu rühren.

Dachte Harry jedenfalls erst. Aber als er genauer hinsah, entdeckte er, dass sie ihre linke Hand an den Kessel hielt und dort kleine Lichter pulsierten. Was machte sie da nur?

„Wird´s denn gehen?", schnappte Snape hinter ihm und erschreckte Neville damit gleich fast wieder zu Tode.

„Ja, danke, Professor. Alles in bester Ordnung."Mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln auf den Lippen stand Raja hinter dem Kessel, der nun wieder völlig ruhig vor sich hin simmerte.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", flüsterte Harry ihr schließlich zu, als Snape höchst unbefriedigt wieder abgezogen war. „Der Kessel war doch kurz vor dem Überkochen."

„Ist doch egal, wir kriegen auf jeden Fall unsere Punkte."

„Wenn sie nun fertig sind, werden wir den Trank testen.", verkündete ihr Lehrer als die meistens schon fertig waren und beim Rest eh nichts mehr zu retten war.

„Jeder nimmt nun eine Warzenpille, und wer gut gearbeitet hat, geht davon befreit wieder ins Wochenende. Miss Granger, würden sie bitte anfangen."

Hermine nahm also ihre Pille um nach zwei Minuten auszusehen, wie ein Streuselkuchen auf Urlaub.

„Ist doch ne echte Verbesserung, oder Wiesel? Deine Freundin ist jetzt echt hübsch."

Harry konnte Ron gerade noch davon abhalten sich direkt vor der übergroßen Nase von dessen Hauslehrer auf einen gewissen blonden Slytherin zu stürzen.

Doch als Hermine den Trank nahm, waren die unansehnlichen Warzen nach kurzer Zeit wieder verschwunden.

Der Reihe nach und mit teilweise sehr kuriosen Ergebnissen testeten die Schüler nun ihre Tränke. Crabbes Gesicht, sah danach aus, wie von einem wildgewordenen Osterhasen überfallen, denn seine Warzen leuchteten in schönsten gelb und lila. Bei einem der Gryffindors würden sie orange. Nevilles, Harrys und Rajas Warzen verschwanden jedoch auch nach kürzester Zeit wieder. Pansy Parkinson zierte sich zuerst, doch auch sie war nach kurzer Zeit wieder von den Furunkeln befreit. Ungeduldig, wartete auch Draco auf seine Portion.

„Nun mach mal, Pansy!"; schnauzte er sie an. „Hier Draci!", rief diese und reichte ihm ein Glas über zwei Tische hinweg, denn der Slytherin stand schon nahe am Ausgang um nun endlich gehen zu können.

Doch bevor er sich bequemt hatte, den entscheidenden Schritt auf das rettende Glas zuzumachen, nahm Raja Pansy da Glas aus der Hand und reichte es an Draco weiter.

„Bitte sehr, der Herr.", lächelte sie und trat einen Schritt zurück, neben Malfoys Kessel. Keiner außer Harry, der das Mädchen aus ganz anderen Gründen genau beobachtet hatte, sah die kleinen Lichterscheinungen, die zwischen ihren Händen und dem Glas sowie Händen und Kassel stattfanden.

Draco trank seine Medizin und wartete auf die Wirkung, doch die bleib aus. „Was soll das? Sehr witzig, Banes, gib mir das richtige Glas."

Doch diese trat nun von dem Kessel zurück und zeigte ihre Hände vor. „Welches Glas? Ich hab dir nur gegeben, was Pansy mir reichte."

Draco ging nun ärgerlich selbst zu dem Kassel, nahm mit dem Glas einen großen Schöpfer daraus und trank, was Pansy doch wenige Minuten zuvor zuverlässig von ihren Warzen geheilt hatte. Nichts passierte.

„Gibt's es ein Problem, Mister Malfoy? Nun trinken sie schon.", forderte Professor Snape den jungen Mann auf, der nur ungläubig in den Kessel starrte.

„Aber das hat doch eben noch funktioniert.", murmelte der und beäugte seine Hand, an der die Warzen inzwischen Erbsen-Göße erreicht hatten.

„Nun, dann nehmen sie halt etwas von Miss Banes Trank. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.", schnappte Snape und strebte Richtung Tür. „Und dass sie mir ja alles schön aufräumen. Ich habe einen Termin beim Schulleiter."

Kaum war er raus, stürzte sich Draco ausnahmsweise mal nicht auf Harry, sondern auf dessen Tischnachbarin. „Was soll das?", schrie er sie an. „Wie hast du die Tränke vertauscht?"

„Wie soll ich die denn vertauscht haben, wenn hier alle herumstehen und du doch einen ganzen Kesseln von deinem nutzlosen Gebräu fabriziert hast.", fragte Raja ihn, doch ihr Grinsen sprach Bände. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du solltest beim Giftmischen ein bisschen vorsichtig sein. Dabei können Leute umkommen."Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und machte Draco gekonnt nach: „ Vielleicht solltest du dir aber in Zukunft überlegen, wo du deine Getränke offen rumstehen lässt."Und verließ nach einem säubernden Wink mit dem Zauberstab, nach dem der Tisch nur so blinkte, leise lachend den Raum.

Harry lief ihr nach. „Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte er geradeheraus.

„Was gemacht?", fragte sie zurück. „Na gemacht, dass der Trank nicht mehr wirkt. Hatte das was mit deinen Händen zu tun? Und war die Kugel vorhin auch von dir?"

Sie drehte sich um und funkelte ihn mit einem Mal wieder zornig an. „Das geht dich einen Scheissdreck an, Potter."Und lies einen völlig verblüfften Harry zurück. Was war das denn jetzt? Er hatte doch nur nett sein wollen.

Später saß er mit seinen Freunden im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen. „Ich hätte mich wegschmeißen können, als Malfoy so ein blödes Gesicht gemacht hat.", kicherte Ron grade. „Der sah ja so was von zum Schießen aus mit seinen Riesen-Pusteln."

Auch Hermine feixte. „Ja, geschieht ihm ganz recht. Aber ich frage mich, warum der Trank nicht gewirkt hat. Du standest doch neben ihr, Harry, was war denn da los?"

Der so Angesprochene überlegte. Sollte er seinen Freunden von seiner Entdeckung erzählen. Was wenn er sich geirrt hatte. Aber irgendwas hatte die Neue damit zu tun. „Ich weiß auch nicht genau.", antwortete er schließlich. „Ich denke, Banes hatte da was gedreht, aber ich weiß nicht, wie sie das hingekriegt hat."

„Banes, diese neue Schlange?"Ron schnaufe verächtlich. „Die ist mir auch nicht sympathischer als der Rest der Kellerasseln. Stimmt, doch Neville, oder?"Er sah nach Bestätigung heischend zu dem anderen Jungen herüber.

„Naja, ich fand sie ganz nett.", widersprach der aber. „Auf jeden Fall kann man vernünftig mit ihr zusammenarbeiten. Sie scheint ziemlich gut zu sein."

„Eine Slytherin und nett, dann hätte sich der Hut aber mächtig vertan.", winkte Ron ab.

Harry schwieg dazu, wäre er doch selbst fast in dem Haus mit der Schlange als Wappentier gelandet. Nichts desto trotz, hätte er gerne mehr über das Mädchen gewusst. Wo kam sie her und warum war sie erst so nett nur um ihn im nächsten Moment gleich wieder den Kopf abzureißen.

„Aber wie meinst du das, sie hätte was gedreht?", hakte Hermine nun doch nach.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie scheint sie..."er erklärte den Beiden, was er gesehen hatte oder zumindestens glaubte gesehen zu haben.

Hermine guckte ungläubig.

„Davon hab ich noch nie was gehört. Da muss ich morgen gleich mal..."

„...in die Bibliothek gehen.", beendeten die beiden anderen ihren Satz. „War ja klar."

„Ach, ihr seid blöd.", fauchte das Mädchen und lies die beiden lachenden Jungs alleine zurück um schlafen zu gehen.


	4. Tiefe Wasser

**Tiefe Wasser**

Anfang der nächsten Woche machten sich Harry und seine Freunde nach einer Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, in denen die Ravenclaws endlose Debatten über die richtige Anwendung von Hausschutz-Zaubern geführt hatten, hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte.

„Ihr könnt sagen, was ihr wollt, aber selbst der Unterricht bei Lockhart war spannender.", lies sich Hermine vernehmen. „Ja, klar!", grollte Ron, „wenn man auf den Schönling stand bestimmt. Aber du hast Arimas gehört, es steht im Lehrplan."

„Mal sehen, was Hagrid heute mit uns macht.", versuchte Harry ihn aufzumuntern.

„Ah, seid ihr auch alle da?", fragte der Wildhüter Hogwarts die anwesenden Schüler.

„Aber ja, lieber Kasper!"kam es irgendwo aus den Reihen der glucksenden Slytherins zurück. Dass diese auch Hagrids Unterricht irgendwann mal Ernst nehmen würden, war anscheinend nicht zu erwarten.

Hagrid schien die spöttische Bemerkung aber nicht gehört zu haben. „Na, dann kommt´s mal alle mit zum Fluss, ich will euch was zeigen."

Neugierig bis gelangweilt zockelte die Schülerschar hinter dem Halbriesen her. Dieser ging jedoch erstmal halb um den See herum, bis sie an einen der Wasserläufe kamen, die den großen See vor der Schule speisten.

„Wir gucken uns heute mal was besonderes an.", verkündete er dort angekommen. „Ich hoffe nur, es hat nicht zu schlechte Laune. Also bleibt bitte vom Wasserrand weg. S frisst auch gerne mal kleine Kinder."

Hermine guckte ihre Freunde zweifelnd an und flüsterte aufgeregt: „Was hat er sich denn nun schon wieder einfallen lassen?"Die beiden zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

„Äh, Hagrid...", traute sich Ron zu fragen. „ Was frisst kleine Kinder?"

„Na das Kelpie, das hier wohnt. Es bewacht den Fluss. Wer kann mir denn mal erzählen, was ein Kelpie ist?"

Hermines Hand ging natürlich in die Höhe. „Ein Kelpie ist ein pferdeähnliches Wesen, das in Bächen und Flüssen lebt. Es heißt, wer ihm auf den Rücken steigt, wird von ihm unter Wasser gezogen, ertränkt und gefressen."„Richtig, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!", strahlte Hagrid.

Die Schüler wichen alle noch ein paar Schritte vom Wasser zurück.

„Und wir waren im See schwimmen...", ließ sich Pansy Parkinson nun vernehmen. „Wie kann Professor Dumbledore das nur zulassen."

„Weil ein Kelpie niemals in einem stehenden Gewässer zu finden ist. Außerdem würde es sich weder mit den Wassermenschen noch mit der Riesenkrake besonders verstehen.", schaltete sich eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund ein. Raja Banes trat noch ein Stück nach vorne.

„Aber wenn wir es besuchen wollen, sollte wir es vielleicht lieber rufen, anstatt die ganze Zeit nur in den Fluss zu starren.", fügte sie selbstgefällig hinzu.

Lavender Brown ließ ein Quieken hören und drängte sich noch näher an ihre Freundin Parvati.

„Na, du weißt offensichtlich schon, wie man das macht.", freute sich Hagrid. „Dann mal zu."

„Hoffentlich frisst es sie!", zischte Draco Malfoy wohlweislich aus der hintersten Reihe.

Raja ging auf den Rand des Flusses zu und nahm etwas aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs. Verwundert bemerkte Harry, dass es sich um ein kleines, silbernes Messer handelte.

Sie krempelte ihren Ärmel ein wenig hoch und fügte sich offensichtlich einen kleinen Schnitt auf der Oberseite ihres Unterarmes zu. Er nahm am Rande wahr, dass Ron hörbar die Luft einsog. Sein Freund konnte eigentlich kein Blut sehen.

Langsam lies das dunkelhaarige Mädchen einige Tropfen ins Wasser fallen und sprach:

„Ich begehre den Herrn dieses Flusses zu sprechen. Er wird mich in Frieden ziehen lassen, sobald dies mein Wunsch ist. Unser Handel wird erst gültig durch meine Einwilligung."

Kurz darauf fing nahe der Stelle an der die Blutstropfen in den Bach gefallen waren zu strudeln und ein enormer Pferdekopf erhob sich aus den Fluten. Wasser tropfte aus seiner schwarzen Mähne und die Augen des schaurigen Wesens schienen in einem ungesunden Weiß zu glühen. Obwohl es mitten am Tag war hatte man das Gefühl, das es dunkler und um einige Grade kälter geworden war.

„Ihr habt den Preis bezahlt, was ist euer Begehr.", richtete das Kelpie seine erstaunlich samtig klingende Stimme an das Mädchen, das immer noch ruhig am Ufer stand.

Raja tat noch einen Schritt näher an das unheimliche Tier heran und schien etwas zu sagen, jedoch so leise, dass es niemand der erstarrten Schüler verstehen konnte.

Auch Hagrid schien nun etwas unruhig zu werden und das war ein ziemlich sicheres Zeichen für Gefahr, wenn schon ER sich das Ganze nicht so vorgestellt hatte.

Doch das Kelpie verzog seine schreckliche Schnauze nur zu der abscheulichen Karikatur eines Lächelns und sagte: „ Und was bietet Ihr mir dafür an? Einen eurer Begleiter?"

Neben Harry schien Neville weiche Knie zu kriegen, denn er hielt sich mit einem Mal krampfhaft am Umhang des Gryffindors fest.

Doch Raja schüttelte den Kopf und sagte erneut etwas, das den Kelpie zu amüsieren schien.

Es tauchte noch weiter auf und schwamm das letzte Stück zum Ufer. Als es jedoch seinen Fuß an Land setzte, stand statt des riesigen Pferdewesens ein stattlich gebauter junger Mann neben der Schülerin. Wasser lief an seinem schwarzen und völlig unbekleideten Körper herunter.

Jetzt quietschte auch Hermine merkwürdig auf.

Langsam kam das Kelpie auf die die Schüler zu.

Hagrid stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Lass sie in Ruhe, du darfst den Kindern nichts tun."

Der junge Mann lächelte. „Aber Hagrid, ich tue doch niemandem was. Ich bin nur so einsam. Ich brauche etwas Gesellschaft."Hoffnungsvoll lies er seinen Blick auf Hermine ruhen, die nur noch ganz flach atmete und das Kelpie aus großen Augen anstarrte. „Nur einen... Bitte!"

Schmeichelnd bahnte sich die Stimme des Kelpie auch ihren Weg in Harry Ohren. Es klang so süß, wie er darum bat. Warum sollte er nicht mit ihm gehen. Sie würden viel Spaß zusammen haben. Kurz bevor er sich jedoch dem Wasserwesen an den Hals werfen konnte, holte ihn eine laute Stimme zurück in das Bewusstsein sich in höchster Gefahr befinden und er taumelte einen Schritt rückwärts.

„NEIN! Ich habe den Handel benannt. Schlag ein oder lass uns in Frieden ziehen.", forderte Raja den schwarzen Mann auf und stellte sich zwischen ihn und ihre Mitschüler.

Der lachte auf und meinte: „Kommt wieder, wenn Ihr mir etwas Besseres anzubieten habt."

Geschmeidig drehte er sich um und ließ sich wieder in den Fluss gleiten. Kurz bevor der Kopf des Kelpie, der nun wieder Pferdeform hatte, im Wasser versank rief es noch: „Aber ich werde mich an euer Blut erinnern."

Als es untergetaucht war erwachten alle wieder aus ihrer Erstarrung und die klamme Kälte schien von Ihnen abzufallen, wie ein schlechter Traum.

„Mensch", stöhnte Ron. „Ich dachte gleich hat er mich."Auch Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und rieb sich die Augen. Dann drehte sie sich plötzlich zu Raja Banes um und fuhr diese an: „Sag mal bist du völlig verrückt? Du hast mir wohl vorhin nicht zugehört. Das war total leichtsinnig. 30 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Dabei hätte jemand draufgehen können."

"Ach ja, Hermine ist ja Vertrauens-Schülerin. Da darf sie den anderen auch Punkte abziehen.", dachte Harry bei sich. „Aber meistens kommen eher die Schüler der unteren Klassen in diesen Genuss."

Auch Hagrid nickte nun zögerlich. „Da hat Hermine recht, das hätt´n sie nicht einfach so machen dürfen, Miss Banes. Trotzdem krieg´n Sie von mir noch 20 Punkte für den guten Unterrichtbeitrag."

Als sie zurückgingen grinste Malfoy zu den drei Freunden rüber und bleib stehen. „Na das war ja wohl nix mit großer Straf-Aktion, Miss Neunmalklug. Aber vielleicht wärst du nicht so enttäuscht gewesen, wenn er dich wirklich mitgenommen hätte." Er und seine drei Schatten Crabbe, Goyle und Parkinson, die einige Meter weiter ebenfalls angehalten hatte, stimmten ein gröhlendes Gelächter an.

„Aber eigentlich stehen männlich Kelpies eher auf süße, kleine Jungs.", flüsterte ihm da eine tiefe Stimme ins Ohr. „Besonders auf blonde..."Er erstarrte. Das Kelpie, es wollte ihn doch holen. Er hatte es vorhin genau gespürt, dass er gemeint gewesen war.

Doch als er sich entsetzt umdrehte stand da nur seine neue Mitschülerin und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Angst, Malfoy?", fragte sie spöttisch wieder in ihrer normalen Stimmlage und leckte sich dabei etwas Blut vom Arm.

„Verzieh dich, Banes!", gab er schneidend zurück, nachdem er sich schnell wieder gefangen hatte. „Dich hat keiner gefragt."Was natürlich ziemlich dumm klang, wie er kurze Zeit später feststellte. Schließlich hatte sie das Kelpie ja aus dem Fluss geholt. Es interessierte ihn sehr, was sie wohl von ihm gewollt hatte.

„Es wird Zeit diesem Flittchen mal auf den Zahn zu fühlen.", dachte er bei sich und während er sich von Pansy zum Essen ziehen ließ.


	5. Nächtliche Enthüllungen

**Nächtliche Enthüllungen**

Draco schäumte innerlich immer noch vor Wut, während er versuchte sein Abendessen zu erdolchen. Diese dumme Kuh hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt ihn vor Potter und seinen dummen Freunden lächerlich zu machen. Goyle stieß ihn an: „Isst du das noch?", fragte er gierig, und musterte hungrig Dracos Nachtisch, der allerdings eher nach einem Schlachtfeld, als nach dem Obstsalat aussah, der er mal gewesen war. Wortlos schob er ihm die Schüssel rüber. Wie konnte man nur so viel essen. Er selbst brachte keinen Bissen runter.

„Was hat mein Draci-Schatzi denn?", drang nun Pansys schmalziges Gesäusel an sein Ohr. Die hatte ihm grade noch gefehlt.

„Verstehst du eh nicht! Und hör endlich auf mich „Schatzi"zu nennen, sonst vergesse ich, dass du eine von uns bist.", schnauzte er sie an.

„Als wenn das heutzutage noch was heißen würde...", lies sich da sein zweiter Leibwächter Vincent Crabbe vernehmen und warf einen vielsagenden Blick zum Ende des Tisches, wo Raja Banes ebenfalls mit ihrem Abendessen beschäftigt war. Erstaunt zog Draco seine fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen nach oben. „Mensch, Crabbe, du kannst ja richtig witzig sein.", staunte er. Vielleicht hatten sich während des Sommers doch einige Gehirnzellen aus dem Magen des großen Schülers in seinen Kopf zurückverirrt. Als er jedoch sah, wie der sich mit Goyle zusammen noch die Taschen mit Resten des Abendessens voll stopfte, legte er diese Theorie schnell wieder zu den Akten. Auch als Zauberer glaubte er nicht an alle Wunder.

Grübelnd saß er später über seinen Hausaufgaben und versuchte einen Aufsatz über den Warzen-Verschwinde-Trank der letzten Stunde für Snape zusammenzukriegen. Normalerweise hatte er in diesem Fach nicht die geringsten Probleme, aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu der Szene mit der verhasten Neuen ab und ihrem wissenden Lächeln, als sein Trank einfach nicht gewirkt hatte. Er musste rauskriegen, wie sie das geschafft hatte, ohne sich die Blöße zu geben, sie direkt danach zu fragen.

Frustriert warf er seine Schreibfeder weg. Das hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. Pansy war seit dem Abendessen noch mit ihm beleidigt und Crabbe und Goyle hatte er angewiesen, ihn alleine zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich schnarchten die beiden schon wieder in ihren Zimmern. Er hatte seins ja für sich alleine, da der ältere Schüler, mit dem er es sich geteilt hatte, in diesem Jahr die Schule bereits verlassen hatte und niemand sonst besonders scharf darauf gewesen war, zu dem blonden Jungen zu wechseln. Den Erstklässler, der hier eigentlich hausen sollte, war nach seinem dritten Besuch auf der Krankenstation, lieber wieder ausgezogen.

Also hatte er etwas Zeit für sich alleine.

Erstand auf und beschloss lieber im Gemeinschaftsraum noch etwas zu lesen und verlies das Zimmer. Hier war es noch wesentlich wärmer als in seinem Zimmer, da im Kamin noch Reste eines Feuers vor sich flackerten. Er lies sich auf einen der Sessel fallen und starrte in die Flammen. Eigentlich hatte er doch keine Lust noch ausgerechnet „Kräuterkunde"zu lesen. Diesmal ging es um Pflanzen, die Gifte produzierten, die in der Medizin einzusetzen waren. Als wenn ihn interessieren würde, ob man mit dem Saft einer Muralien-Wurzel schwere Augenleide behandeln oder mit Murtlap-Blättern kleinere Verletzungen heilen konnte. Ihn hätte viel eher interessiert, ob man mit einer Pflanze gewisse Mitschüler ohne Probleme aus dem Weg räumen konnte, ohne erwischt zu werden. Ein Hogwarts ohne Potter und Banes wäre viel leichter zu ertragen gewesen.

Plötzlich nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung war und sein Kopf zuckte herum. Da saß doch tatsächlich die Verhasste und spielte mit ihrem Haustier.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen, tückisch funkelnden Schlitzen, als er beobachtete, wie sie das Frettchen streichelte ihm kleine Futterstücke in die Luft warf, die das Tier geschickt wieder auffing, und es über und unter ihren Beinen hindurch klettern lies.

Als sie bemerkte, dass er sie ansah, hob sie den Blick und musterte ihn abschätzig.

„Was ist Malfoy? Hast du deine kleine Fransy-Pansy gar nicht bei dir?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Banes. Los verzieh dich, ich will meine Ruhe haben."

„Der Raum gehört nicht dir alleine, ich kann hier machen, was ich will.", gab sie nur giftig zurück und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Frettchen.

Da ignorierte ihn dieses Nichts von einem Mädchen doch einfach. Ihn, Draco Malfoy.

Von so viel Dreistigkeit doch etwas sprachlos überlegte er fieberhaft, was er ihr als nächstes an den Kopf werfen könnte, als ihn plötzlich etwas an der Wange kitzelte. In Erwartung einer verirrten Haarsträhne hob er ärgerlich die Hand und fasste in etwas Warmes, Pelziges.

Mit einem Aufschrei sprang er fluchartig von seinem Sitz auf und fluchte innerlich, dass er sich so vor dem dämlichen Frettchen erschreckt hatte.

„Nimm dein Vieh hier weg!", verlangte er daher wütend von dem feixenden Mädchen auf der anderen Seite des Tisches.

„Aber was hat unser Draci-Schatzi, denn? Angst vor einem kleinen Pelztier?"

Innerlich schloss er die Augen und zählte leise bis zehn. Nur nicht die Nerven verlieren. Und daran denken Pansy dieses „Draci"ein für alle mal zu verbieten.

„Ich könnte es ja mal McGonagall in die Hand drücken. Die sucht immer neue Tiere für ihren Verwandlungs-Unterricht. Manchmal sprengen einige der dämlich Hufflepuffs ihre nämlich einfach in die Luft."

Befriedigt beobachtete er, wie sie ein wenig blasser um die Nase wurde.

„Wenn Emily was passiert, bist du fällig, Draco Malfoy.", zischte sie ihn an. „Was hast du eigentlich gegen sie? Ihr seht euch doch sogar fast ein bisschen ähnlich."

Jetzt war er es, der fast alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht weichen fühlte. Er schmiss sich wieder auf den Sessel. „Das geht dich nichts an.", blaffte er sie an.

Er spürte, dass sie ihn immer noch ansah und drehte den Kopf wieder in ihre Richtung. Seine Augen trafen ihre und sie hielt seinen Blick fest.

„Ich wüsste wirklich zu gerne, was dich an ihr so aufregt.", schwebte ihre Stimme durch den Raum. In seinem Kopf begann sich ein leichtes Ziehen breit zu machen. Er hörte wie sie etwas murmelte und stürzte ins Dunkel.

_Er war klein. Sehr klein. Vor ihm ragten riesige Säulen auf und verwirrende Gerüche trafen seine empfindlichen Nasenflügel. Laute Stimmen um schwirrten und er erkannte Potters darunter. Eine riesige Hand griff nach ihm und MadEye Moodys Stimme gellte in seinen Ohren „Lass es liegen!"_

_Oh, nein! Der riesige Mann hinkte mit ebenso großen Schritten auf ihn zu und wollte ihn holen._

_Er versuchte seinem Instinkt folgend wegzulaufen und schrie Crabbe und Goyle um Hilfe an. Aber seiner Kehle entwich nur ein merkwürdiges Quieken und seine Beine gehorchten ihm überhaupt nicht. Vor allem hatte er irgendwie ein Paar zu viel davon._

„_Hier geblieben", donnerte eine Stimme und er fühlte auf einmal keinen Boden mehr unter seinen Pfoten. _

_PFOTEN?_

_Doch bevor er sich noch weiter Gedanken darum machen konnte, schlug er hart gegen die Fliesen und bevor er sich aufgerappelt hatte, kam schon wieder zunächst die Decke und dann der Steinboden in beängstigendem Tempo auf ihn zu. _

_Auf und Ab ging es und Draco wusste inzwischen schon nicht mehr, was wo war. Sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh er konnte weder schreien noch sonst wie um Hilfe bitten Lediglich ein lautes Kreischen entwich immer wieder seiner Kehle und er nahm am Rande war, wie Potter und seine Freunde ihn halb erschreckt, halb belustig musterten._

„_Professor Moody!", schallte plötzlich Professor McGonagalls Stimme durch den sich drehenden Raum, doch Draco war zu benebelt um zu verstehen, was sie sonst noch sagte. Er hatte einfach nur Angst und wollte sich irgendwo verkriechen._

_Plötzlich hatte er Hände und Füße wieder und zog sich ängstlich wimmernd in sich zusammen. Nur nicht bewegen. Er spürte Tränen in seine Augen schießen. Plötzlich verstand er. Moody hatte ihn verwandelt, weil er Potter eins hatte auswischen wollen, der seine Mutter beleidigt hatte. Das sollte der Lehrer ihm büßen. Er würde es seinem Vater erzählen._

_Willenlos ließ er sich von dem Lehrer in den Kerker bringen. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte er versucht mit einem Drachen zu kuscheln._

_Vor Professor Snapes Zimmer entließ Moody ihn aber mit einigen hasserfüllten Worten, die er kaum noch wahrnahm und schleppte sich in sein Zimmer. Er wollte nur noch schlafen._

Grüne Augen sahen ihn an und er befand sich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Die fürchterlichen Erinnerungen versanken langsam wieder in den Tiefen seines Geistes, in die er sie eingesperrt hatte, und ein dumpfer Kopfschmerz breitete sich aus. Er fühlte sich elend.

Raja Banes saß ihm immer noch gegenüber und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, während sie gedankenverloren ihr Frettchen streichelte.

„Was glotzt du denn so blöde?", fauchte er sie an und überlegte dabei fieberhaft, wie lange er wohl blöde in die Gegend gestarrt hatte.

Aber zu seiner Verwunderung erwiderte sie nichts, stand auf und verließ mit ihrem Tier im Arm den Raum.

Auch gut, denn sein Kopf hätte ihn sonst bald dazu gebracht, den Raum als Erster zu verlassen und den Triumph hätte er ihr nicht gegönnt.

Leise stöhnend lies er den Kopf gegen das Polster sinken. Schlafen, mehr wollte er jetzt nicht mehr...

Als er aufwachte war es dunkel um ihn herum. Das Feuer war herunter gebrannt und zugige Kälte hatte sich im Raum ausgebreitet Er fröstelte.

Als er sich gerade von seinem Sessel erheben wollte, vernahm er leise Stimmen.

"Mensch, sei doch leise, die hören uns doch."

„Ich mach ja schon, aber dein Hintern macht mich ganz wuschig."

„Denk an Goyle, dann sollte dir das vergehen."

„Nee, ich küss dich lieber."

Eindeutige Geräusche folgten dieser Ankündigung. Draco grinste. Mal sehen, was er noch zu hören bekam. Dabei überlegte er, wem wohl die Stimmen gehörten. Das eine war auf jeden Fall Morag McDougal, dessen dunklen Bass hatte er schon erkannt. Aber wem gehörte die hellere Stimme? Einem der Mädchen aus den unterem Klassen sicherlich. Wer sich nicht in ihn, Draco Malfoy, als den zarten Blonden verguckte, verlor sein Herz sicherlich an diesen gut aussehenden dunklen Riesen.

Vielleicht hatte er Glück und der Junge vernaschte seine kleine Freundin gleich hier, denn der hühnenhafte Slytherin teilte sich sein Zimmer mit Goyle, dem zuzutrauen war, dass er aus lauter Blödheit Fragen zu dem Vorgang stellt.

Darco hörte weiter angeregt zu, als das Rascheln von Stoff vermuten lies, dass er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte.

„Nicht, Moran, nicht hier!", bat nun die andere, hellere Stimme.

Irgendwie kam die ihm auch bekannt vor.

„Wir haben doch heute Nacht schon."

„Soso", dachte der Lauscher bei sich. „Da habt ihr mehr Glück als ich."

„Aber Blaise, ich kann einfach nicht genug von dir bekommen."Innige Kuss-Geräusche folgten.

Moment mal... Blaise? Er kannte kein Mädchen mit diesem Namen aus Slytherin. Hatte der Trottel etwa eine Schlampe aus einem der anderen Häuser?

Siedens heiß überlief es Dracos Rücken... Blaise...Blaise Zabini... Vincent Crabbes Schlafraum-Partner... EIN JUNGE!


	6. Veraten und verkauft

**Verraten und verkauft**

„IHR SEID SCHWUL?", fuhr er aus seinem Sitz hoch und die beiden Angesprochenen stoben auseinander. Ihr zerwühlte Kleidung und die geröteten Gesichter, die er im Licht seines hell entflammten Zauberstabes erkennen konnte, sprachen Bände.

„Das darf ja wohl nicht war sein!", brüllte er.

Fassungslos starrten sich die drei jungen Männer an.

Hinter Zabini und Morag öffneten sich einige Türen zu den Schlafräumen und verschlafene Schüler betraten murrend den Raum.

Millicent Bulstrode gähnte und motzte sofort los. „Ey, Malfoy, was schreist du denn hier so mitten in der Nacht durch die Gegend. Dabei kann doch kein Mensch schlafen."

„Ich hab hier zwei Turteltauben erwischt, die euch sicher interessieren werden.", antwortete dieser grimmig lächlend. Die Macht über die beiden vor ihm, tat ihm gut.

„Wieso Turteltauben, das sind doch nur Zabini und McDougal.", tönte es aus der Menge der verschlafenen Schüler.

„Ja, eben."Dracos Augen verengten sich und ein angewiderter Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Die beiden haben sich grade noch fröhlich darüber unterhalten, wie sie es getrieben haben."

Unzählige ungläubige Augenpaare richteten sich auf die Beschuldigten, die sich nun nah aneinander drängten, währen der größere Junge geistesabwesend angefangen hatte, seinem Freund über den Arm zu streichen. Der Kleinere zitterte.

„Igitt, das ist ja eklig."„Perverse Schweine!"„Abstoßend!" „Missgeburten!"„Arschficker!"

Das zornige Gemurmel der aufgebrachten Menge wurde immer lauter.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihnen?", lies sich Miles Blechtley vernehmen. Auch auf seinem Gesicht stand eindeutig Ekel.

„Ich würde sagen, solch widerlich Vorstellung gehört bestraft.", schaltete sich nun Draco wieder ein. „Wir sollten sie öffentlich ausstellen und der Schule verweisen lassen."

Angst stand nun in den Augen der beiden Schüler, die inzwischen von einem Ring aus drohenden Körpern umringt waren. Langsam zog sich dieser immer enger.

Plötzlich drängte sich jemand nach vorne.

Raja Banes stellte sich vor die beiden und funkelte zornig in die Runde.

„Habt ihr jetzt alle den Verstand verloren?", fragte sie aufgebracht die anderen Slytherins.

„Was fällt euch eigentlich ein, so über Menschen zu reden. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es bestimmt nicht gegen die Schulregeln verstößt, sich in einen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partner zu verlieben."

„Nein, Banes, aber gegen den guten Geschmack dieses Hauses, verstößt es eindeutig.", antwortete Draco kalt. „Die beiden werden unsere Räumlichkeiten ab sofort nicht mehr betreten."

„Sagt wer?", schnappte diese zurück.

„Sage ich!", schmetterte er ihr entgegen und hatte auch schon den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Die würde im nicht im Weg stehen. Diesmal nicht.

„FURNUNCULUS", schrie er wütend. Doch anstatt Rajas Haut mit Blasen zu überziehen, entstand lediglich ein kurzes Aufleuchten in der Haut ihrs Gesichtes und sie stand weiter vor ihm, als hätte er überhaupt nichts gesagt. Dabei beherrschte er seinen Lieblings- Fluch aus dem Effeff.

„Stupor", brüllte er und aus der Spitze seines Stabes schoß ein roter Blitz auf das Mädchen zu, doch wieder hatte der Zauber keinen Effekt. Sie schien einen Schutzzauber gewirkt zu haben.

Irritiert lies er seine Hand sinken. Ihren Zauberstab konnte er aber nirgends entdecken.

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte sie leise.

In dem Raum war es inzwischen so still, dass man eine Feder hätte fallen hören können.

Da öffneter sich die Tür zum Kerker und Professor Snape trat ein. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht und wirr im Gesicht hängenden Haaren stand er vor den versammelten Schülern und donnerte:

„Was ist hier los? Dürfte ich bitte mal erfahren, was mein gesamtes Haus mitten in der Nacht in diesem Raum anstatt in ihren Betten zu suchen hat? Mister Malfoy, lassen sie sofort den Zauberstab in Ruhe, sonst ziehe ich Ihnen ausnahmsweise auch mal Punkte ab."

Mit bebenden Nüstern lies er den Blick durch den Raum streifen und blieb schließlich an Raja Banes, Blaise Zabini und Morag McDougal hängen.

„Sind sie der Auslöser für diesen Tumult?", schnappte er mit zornigem Stirnrunzeln.

Doch bevor einer der drei das Wort ergreifen konnte, erkland hinter dem Hauslehrer der Slytherins die allen wohlbekannte Stimme des Schulleiters.

„Ich bitte alle Schüler in diesem Raum wieder in ihr Schlafräume und somit auch in ihre Betten zurückzukehren. „Alle bis auf euch vier."Er wies bei diesen Worten auf die drei bereits für schuldig Erkannten und Draco. Ihr folgt mir bitte in mein Büro. Severus?"

Der Zaubertränkelehrer murmelte etwas und sah dann die vier Schüler an.

„Na los, ihr habt Professor Dumbledore gehört.", knurrte er und folgte ihnen auf den Gang.

Im Büro des Schulleiters angekommen lies er die Beteiligten Platz nehmen und sah ernst in die Runde.

„Wir haben hier ein echtes Problem.", meinte er schließlich.

„Ja genau", begehrte Draco auf. „Wir haben Perverse in Slytherin."

„Mister Malfoy, mäßigen sie ihren Ton. Sie sind hier nicht zu hause.", maßregelte der weißbärtige Mann ihn. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint."

„Ich fürchte, wenn Mister McDougal und Mister Zabini weiter im Hause Slytherins wohnen, müssen wir uns sowohl um ihr schulischen Leistungen wie auch ihre Gesundheit ernsthafte Sorgen machen.", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Professor Snape und ich haben uns daher bereits eine andere Lösung überlegt. Die beiden werden in einem seperaten Raum untergebracht werden, deren Aufenthaltsort nur wenigen zugänglich sein wird. Sollte während der Unterrichts-Stunden oder den Freizeiten irgendwelche „Unfälle" passieren, so werde ich SIE, Mister Malfoy, persönlich dafür veranwortlich machen."

Er sah Draco aus unergründlichen blauen Augen abwartend an.

„Ich soll für diese Schwuchteln Leibwächter spielen?", empörte der sich auch sofort. „Das können sie vergessen."Er sprang auf und wollte das Büro verlassen.

„Setzen Sie sich wieder, Mister Malfoy, wir sind hier noch nicht fertig.", schob sich Snape plötzlich zwischen ihn und die Tür und beförderte ihn etwas unsanft wider auf seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass ihren beiden Mitschülern kein Leid geschieht. Habe ich mich da deutlich ausgedrückt?", fragte der Schulleite noch einmal nach.

„Jaja, ich hab verstanden.", muffelte Draco vor sich hin.

Dumbledore richtete sich nun an die beiden anderen Jungen, die immer noch ziemlich blass auf ihren Stühlen hingen. „Ich denke, damit sollte Ihnen erst einmal geholfen sein. Wenn sich doch noch Schwierigkeiten ergeben, wenden sie sich an mich oder Professor Snape."

Draco glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Wie konnte sein Hauslehrer SO WAS nur schützen.

Er sandte ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, konnte aber an dessen säuerlichen Gesicht-Ausdruck erkennen, dass sich dieser damit auch nicht so sehr wohlfühlte. Ihn hätte nur interessiert, woher der Schulleiter schon wieder über alles bescheid wusste, denn das war ja offensichtlich der Fall. Der alte Kauz mußte doch langsam mal senil werden.

„Nun zu Ihnen, Miss Banes.", fuhr der Leiter der Schule mit schärferer Stimme fort.

Draco grinste innerlich. Nun bekam sie auch noch ihr Fett weg.

„Ihr Verhalten war absolut inakzeptabel. Ich denke, sie wissen, wovon ich spreche. Ich habe auch die Berichte der anderen Lehrkörper über ihre „Unterrichtsbeteiligung"gelesen, und bin nicht erfreut. Halten sie sich im Zaum, oder ich muss sie bitten, die Schule wieder zu verlassen, so leid mir das auch tun würde."Er blickte die Schülerin nun mit einer Falte auf der Stirn sorgenvoll an. „Sie werden sich morgen bei Mister Filch melden und sich von ihm sagen lassen, welche Schäden entstanden sind und diese dann beheben. Eventuelle Kosten werden Ihnen von ihrem Treuhand-Vermögen abgezogen werden. Haben sie mich gehört?"

Das Mädchen war blass geworden und nickte langsam. „Ja, Professor.", antwortete sie leise.

„Nun, dann sollten wir alle zusehen, dass wir heute nacht noch ein wenig Schlaf bekommen. McDougal und Mister Zabini werden von Professor Snape zu ihrem Zimmer begleitet. Die Hauselfen haben ihre Sachen bereits dorthin gebracht."

Die beiden standen auf und folgten ihrem Lehrer.

„Sie beide", fügte er mit einem ermahnenden Blick auf Draco und Raja hinzu, „werden den Weg ja wohl alleine finden."

Schweigend liefen die beiden den Weg zum Kerker zurück.

Draco kochte. Wie konnte der dumme, alte Mann das nur von ihm verlangen. Das war so widerwärtig. Beschützen sollte er die schwulen Memmen auch noch. Na, toll!

Wütend fuhr er Raja an: „Und du bist das nächste Mal fällig. Ich krieg schon raus, warum Dumbledore so wütend auf dich war und dann fliegst du hier raus."

Erfreulicherweise antwortete ihm nur ein Schweigen.


	7. Noch mehr Neue

**Noch mehr Neue**

Am nächsten Morgen schält sich Harry nur mühsam aus seinem Bett. Ron hatte am Abend zuvor darauf bestanden drei Partien Schach mit ihm zu spielen und ihm dabei ständig die Ohren vollzuheulen, wie sehr er sich doch wünsche, endlich einen Weg zu finden, Hermine nach einem Date zu fragen. Als Harry dann schließlich vorgeschlagen hatte, sein Ron könne ja mal das Kelpie fragen, wie man Frauen betört und nicht ausgerechnet ihn, war sein Freund grummelnd im Schlafsaal verschwunden und Harry hatte es ihm gleich getan.

Aber offensichtlich war Ron früher als er wieder aufgestanden und hatte freundlicherweise „vergessen"Harry zu wecken.

Als er fertig angezogen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam fand er seinen Freund allerdings vor Lavender und Pavarti stehend und deren Erzählung mit offenem Mund lauschend vor.

„Und dann haben sie die beiden wohl in ein Geheimzimmer gebracht, warum weiß ich aber auch nicht.", führte Lavender grade ihren Satz zu Ende.

„Guten Morgen und Willkommen in der Klatschspalte von Hogwarts.", begrüßte Harry die drei nun. „Wen habt ihr denn diesmal am Wickel?"

„Ganz Slytherin!", war die überraschende Antwort. „Da muss heute Nacht die Hölle losgewesen sein und zwei von den Schlangen sind offensichtlich rausgeflogen."

„Lass mich raten, Crabbe und Goyle, weil sie versucht haben zu denken. Das muss Malfoy nicht gepasst haben.", unkte Harry, nicht im Geringsten an den Privat-Fehden der Slytherins interessiert.

„Nein, Blaise Zabini und Morag McDougal.", widersprach Pavarti eilig. Auf einen zweifelnden Blick Harrys hin fügte sie hinzu. „Naja, der große Dunkle und sein unscheinbarer Schatten. Die zwei sieht man öfter zusammen. Ich weiß das, weil ich in der Zweiten mal in Morag verschossen war. In einen Slytherin, nein wie dumm." Sie rollte über sich selbst lachend mit den Augen und hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin unter und ging zum Frühstück.

In der Großen Halle lies Harry seinen Blick über die Köpfe schweifen, während er lustlos an seinem Toast herumkaute. Ron und Hermine waren mal wieder in den schönsten Streit vertieft, als es ihm plötzlich reichte.

„Jetzt hab ich aber die Nase voll von euch.", motzte er gespielt ärgerlich. „Nun gebt doch endlich mal zu, dass ihr euch mögt und schleicht nicht wie die Kniesel um den heißen Brei herum." Er lachte über die dummen Gesichter seiner Freunde als daraufhin auch noch Krummbein, Hermines Halb-Katze, die beim Frühstück unter dem Tisch gesessen hatte, auf den Tisch sprang und bestätigend in die Runde maunzte.

„Aber...aber...aber...", versuchte Ron immer wieder einen vernünftigen Satz zustande zu kriegen, während sein Gesicht verschiedene interessante Rot-Stufen durchlief.

Aber auch Hermine guckte ungefähr, als hätte man ihr eben erzählt, dass sie ab heute nicht mehr in die Bücherei dürfe.

„Ach macht doch, wie ihr wollt, meinen Segen habt ihr.", rief er lachend und machte sich schon mal auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf. Die beiden hatten jetzt sicher einiges zu bereden.

Vor dem Klassenraum angekommen traf er auf Professor Arimas, der dabei war, einige Gerätschaften durch die Tür zu bugsieren.

„Ah, Harry!", rief er, als er ihn entdeckte. „Du könntest uns mir bitte mal beim Tragen helfen. Dieses Feindglas ist ziemlich schwer."

„Aber sicher doch Professor."

Harry half den magischen Spiegel in der Klasse an die Tafel zu lehnen. Auf dem Lehrertisch lagen schon einige andere Dinge, deren Sinn und Zweck ihm größtenteils unbekannt war. Er entdeckte allerdings ein Spickoskop und wandte sich neugierig an seinen Lehrer.

Dieser stand zweifelnd vor dem Feindglas und murmelte vor sich hin. Harry wollte grade einen Blick hineinwerfen, als er laut sagte. „Ach das bringt ja nichts, so kann man das doch nicht erklären. Ich werde es weglassen."

„Was weglassen, Professor?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Nun ja, wir haben uns jetzt ja lange über den Hausschutz gegen alles Möglich unterhalten und ich dachte, ich bringe euch mal ein wenig Anschauungs-Material mit in den Unterricht. Um zu zeigen, was man noch alles als Gegenwehr, gegen unangenehme Besuche beim Tee unternehmen kann. Leider Gottes, gab es einen kleinen Unfall in der Nähe des Raumes, in dem ich die Sachen gesammelt hatte und jetzt funktionieren sie alle nicht mehr. Sogar das ziemlich robuste Feindglas, ist hinüber."

Als Harry einen Blick zur Tafel warf, sah das Gerät, das sonst sich nähernde Feinde oder, wenn sie weit weg waren, auch nur deren Schatten zeigte, lediglich aus, wie ein ganz normaler, blind gewordener Spiegel.

„Ebenso wie mein Lieblings-Stück, ein ziemlich handliches und leider auch ziemlich teures Astralometer, mit dem man Geister aufspüren kann."

Betrübt hielt er Harry einen kleinen Kasten entgegen, in dem eine trübe Flüssigkeit vor sich hinschwappte. „Normalerweise ist sie ganz klar und beginnt mit Annäherung des Geistes eine Art Licht-Nadel zu erzeugen, die sowohl Richtung wie auch die Entfernung des Geistes anzeigt. Das wollte ich eigentlich mit der Hilfe von Sir Nicholas heute vorführen. Nun, es muss auch ohne gehen"

Als die anderen Schüler die Klasse betraten, fing Harry an, Ausschau nach Ron und Hermine zu halten. Die beiden stürzten, ganz entgegen Hermines sonstiger Art, erst kurz vor Beginn der Stunde in die Klasse und hatten dabei beide ein Funkeln in den Augen, das Harry leise lachen ließ.

„Und wie war´s?", neckte er seinen Freund. „Später...", flüsterte der nur zurück lächelte weiter selig vor sich hin.

Als sie schließlich nach einer schrecklichen Stunde „Geschichte der Zauberei"wieder in der Großen Halle saßen, hielten Ron und Hermine Händchen, wurden dauernd abwechselnd rot und überboten sich damit, dem anderen etwas zu essen zu reichen, wobei keiner der beiden wirklich etwas zu sich nahm.

„Also ich weiß wirklich nicht, was schlimmer ist.", stöhnte Harry nach einer Weile. „Wenn ihr euch streitet, oder wenn ihr verliebt ineinander seid."

„Wie man´s macht, ist es dir nicht recht.", kam sofort von Hermine zurück, aber sowohl sie, wie auch Ron hatten schon wieder einen leichten rosa Schimmer.

„Sagt mir lieber mal, warum es heute hier so voll ist. Sonst essen doch auch nicht so viele auf einmal zu Mittag.", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und erhielt auch prompt die passende Erklärung von Hermine.

„Hast du denn schon wieder vergessen, dass Dumbledore gestern beim Abendessen gesagte hat, heute Mittag sollte sich alle Schüler hier einfinden?"

Harry, der sich jedoch angeregt mit Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas über das am Wochenende anstehende erste Quidditch-Spiel unterhalten hatte, musste diese Ankündigung völlig entfallen sein, obwohl er sich dunkel an einige ermahnende Blicke des Schulleiters erinnern konnte.

In diesem Moment stand Professor Dumbledore auf und brachte Ruhe unter die Anwesenden.

„Meine lieben Schüler", begann er, „Ich habe heute die große Ehre und das Vergnügen, einige Gäste aus den Vereinigten Staaten bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen. Sie sind auf einer Reise durch die verschiedenen Zauberschulen Europas und haben sich heute außerdem bereit erklärt, Hogwarts einige erstaunlich Leihgaben zu überlassen, bis sie wieder heimkehren."

Erstaunt sah Harry Hermine an und fragte: „Hast du das gewusst? Die sind mir gar nicht aufgefallen."

„Na dann musst du aber ziemlich Tomaten auf den Augen gehabt haben.", mischte sich Lavender ein. „Wir haben doch schon vor Tagen über diese grässlichen bunten Klamotten von denen gesprochen." Harry zog es vor ihr nicht zu erzählen, dass er dann bei dem Gespräch spätestens bei dem Wort Klamotten abgeschaltet haben musste.

„Ich hab sie auch schon gesehen.", lies sich da auch Hermine vernehmen. „Die sind ziemlich blöde und angeberisch. Halten sich für was Besseres und wollte wohl auch nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen. Hörte sich zumindestens so an, als sie in der Bibliothek über die „begrenzte Auswahl"rummoserten."Sie zog beleidigt die Mundwinkel nach unten und es war allen klar, dass die „bornierten Amis"nicht unbedingt Hermines Lieblinge werden würden.

„Aber, sie reisen heute Mittag schon wieder ab. Ich möchte nur wissen, was die uns denn so Tolles zu leihen haben.", schimpfte sie noch ein bisschen weiter, unterließ das dann jedoch um sich wieder Ron zuzuwenden.

Als sie am Nachmittag jedoch wieder „Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe" hatten, klärte sich diese Frage ziemlich schnell.

Ron hatte zwar befürchtet, dass Hagrid diesmal gleich mit lebendigen Drachen ankäme oder sie in den Wald mit zu Aragog nahm, aber es sollte ganz anders laufen.


	8. Schwierige Gäste

**Schwierige Gäste**

„So Kinder, nu seid mal ein bisschen still. Ich will euch eure Unterrichts-Geschöpfe für das nächste Jahr vorstellen. Die ha´m wir nämlich von denen aus den AUS geliehen bekommen", dröhnte Hagrids Stimme über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg.

Die Slytherins schauten schon wieder, als wollten sie sagen: „Was das wohl wieder sein wird?"„Außerdem heißt das USA!", ertönt eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

„Na, wie auch immer. Nun seid mal ein bisschen leise, ich glaub, die sind das nicht so gewöhnt.", brummelte der leicht verunsicherte Wildhüter noch und öffnete dann die Tür zu seiner Hütte.

„Das kann ich mir bei den Herrchen nicht so ganz vorstellen.", wisperte Hermine ihren Freunden noch zu und stellte sich dann aber auch auf die Zehenspitzen um die Neuankömmlinge zu beäugen.

Und sie staunte nicht schlecht.

„Das hier", fing Hagrid an zu erzählen, „Ist ein so genannter Lenny." Er wies auf einen flamingoartigen Vogel, der jedoch ein dichtes Federbüschel auf seinem Kopf trug und außerdem himmelblau war. „Die sind ziemlich schlau und helfen beim Zaubern mit und so. Können auch gut Kreuzworträtsel und Mathematik."

Hagrid las alle diese Informationen von einem Pergament ab, was Draco Malfoy sofort wieder dazu brachte zu fragen, wo denn wohl Riesen lesen lernen könnten.

Doch die anderen interessierte das ausnahmsweise mal überhaupt nicht, denn inzwischen war das nächste Tier aus der Hütte geschwebt.

„Ein Kauiwan", las Hagrid weiter. Neben seinem Kopf schwebte ein Fisch, ungefähr so groß wie ein Fußball. Seine großen, schleierartigen Flossen umspielten sanft den regenbogenfarbenden Körper. „Ziemlich teuer und schwer zu halten. Frisst nur Gemüse."

„Oh", entfuhr es Pavarti, „so einen will ich auch."

Als nächstes hüpfte ein Tier auf zwei großen Hinterpfoten durch die Tür. Es hatte darin einige Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kängeruh. Große runde Augen bestaunten neugierig die ganzen Zuschauer und es schlug aufgeregt mit seinem langen Schwanz, an dessen Ende sich eine kleine Quaste befand. Auf dem Rücken hatte es drei große Hornzacken, die aus dichtem, weißem Fell hervorragten.

„Das ist ein Zurbsel.", meinte Hagrid erklärend. „Zurbsel sind friedliche, sehr neugierige Geschöpfe, die Glück bringen sollen."

Nachdem sich die erste Unruhe wieder gelegt hatte fuhr er fort:

„Und als letztes haben wir hier ein Griffhorn. Griffhörner sind äußerst launisch und man muss aufpassen, dass sie einem nicht in die Finger hapsen."

Das Griffhorn knurrte bestätigend, bevor es langsam aus der Tür kam. Es war ungefähr vierzig Zentimeter groß, hatte auf dem Kopf zwei schneckenförmige Auswüchse, eine murmeltierartige Schnauze, kurze, mit kleinen Krallen bewehrte Pfoten und ein buschiges Fell auf dem Rücken. Außerdem war es knallpink.

„Das glaub ich jetzt ja nicht.", stöhnte Hermine. „Die sind ja genauso schreiend gefärbt, wie ihre Besitzer. Farbzauber müssen in den Staaten sehr angesagt sein. Kein Wunder, dass sie die hier lassen wollten, damit fällt man ja mehr auf, als mit einer Leuchtkröte "

Bei diesen Worten warf sie Neville einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der im letzten Jahr in Verwandlungen seine Kröte unabsichtlich dazu gebracht hatte von innen zu leuchten. Leider hatte er es nicht mehr abstellen können und der arme Trevor musste in einer Kiste schlafen, bis ein passender Gegenzauber gefunden worden war.

„Na wenigstens hatte er eine formschöne Leselampe am Bett.", prustete nun auch Ron und zog seine skeptische Freundin dann in Richtung des Lenny, der ihm am ungefährlichsten erschien.

Harry entschied sich zu dem Tier mit den wenigstens Zuschauern zu gehen, dem Griffhorn. Zu seinem Leidwesen musste er feststellen, dass sich auch Malfoy, seine Kumpane, Pansy Parkinson und Raja Banes gerade dieses Tier ausgesucht hatten. Aber immer noch besser als sich mit lauter kichernden Mädchen um den Kauiwan zu prügeln.

„Das Tier ist doch total daneben.", stellte Malfoy grade fest. „Das ist rosa, das kann gar nicht gefährlich sein."

„Aber sein Fell würde bestimmt ein paar hübsche Handschuhe ergeben.", warf Pansy ein. „Man könnte sie ja umfärben."

„Lasst es gefälligst in Ruhe.", machte Raja sie an und haute Goyle auf die Finger, der sich grade nach dem Tier bückte. „Ihr habt doch gehört, dass es beißt. Aber eigentlich kann mir das ja egal sein. Vielleicht ist es ja giftig."Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer ärgerlichen Grimasse, die aussah, als hätte sie statt „vielleicht"eher „hoffentlich"gemeint.

„Ach Draci, lass Potter und die dumme Banes sich doch mit dem Viech abärgern. Ich will lieber zu dem Fisch."Entschlossen zog Pansy den blonden Slytherin in die gewünschte Richtung und Crabbe und Goyle folgten ihnen gleichgültig wie immer. „Und nenn mich nicht immer Draci...", hörte man ihr Opfer noch grollen.

Das Griffhorn, das die ganze Zeit geknurrt hatte, schnaufte nun und fing an sich das Fell zu lecken. Eigentlich sah es wirklich nicht besonders böse aus.

„Vielleicht wäre es auch lieber nicht ganz so auffällig gefärbt.", drang Rajas Stimme in Harrys Betrachtungen ein. „Aber es kann sich das wahrscheinlich gar nicht aussuchen, anders zu sein als die anderen."

Sie kniete sich neben ihm auf den Boden und streckte ihre Hand in Richtung des pinken Gastes aus. Das Griffhorn hörte auf sich zu putzen und schnüffelte neugierig an ihrem Finger.

„Aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass die Amis dieselben Erwartungen an ein Haustier haben wie hier. Das muss bei denen nicht nützlich sein, sondern wird in einen Glaskasten gesperrt um hübsch auszusehen und damit anzugeben. Ob das Tier lieber normal leben würde bei seinen Artgenossen ganz ohne besonderes Fell und Privilegien interessiert die nicht."

Bitterkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, während sich das Griffhorn langsam näher wagte und anfing vorsichtig an ihren Fingern zu knabbern.

„Ach du armes, hast du Hunger?", lockte Raja das Tier.

Sie griff in ihre Tasche und förderte aus einem kleinen Beutel ein Fleischstückchen zutage. Gierig nahm das Griffhorn das Fleisch und begann zu fressen.

„Das hab ich sonst immer für Emily mit.", erklärte sie auf einen fragenden Blick von Harry hin.

„Dein Frettchen, nicht wahr?" Fasziniert betrachtete Harry, wie sich das Griffhorn auf die Hinterbeine stellte um nach dem Beutel mit dem Fleisch zu angeln.

„Ja. Der Beutel ist echt praktisch. Aus Trollhaut, da drin wird einfach nichts schlecht. Zu viele Konservierungsstoffe, nehme ich an.", lachte sie.

„Was sagt denn eigentlich Malfoy zu Emily?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und hielt nun auch seine Hand hin, damit das Tier seinen Geruch kennen lernen konnte.

„Er kann sie nicht leiden. Am liebsten würde er seiner Pansy- Mansy auch einen Pelzkragen daraus machen, aber ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln."

Erstaunt blickte Harry das Mädchen an, das seelenruhig weiter das Griffhorn streichelte, welches inzwischen auf der Suche nach noch mehr Fleisch begonnen hatte, auf ihrem Schoß herumzuklettern.

„Ach du weißt von der Sache mit MadEye Moody?", staunte der Gryffindor nun. "Ich denke Draco hätte jedem Prügelstrafe angedroht, der noch mal über die Sache redet. Ein Drittklässler aus Slytherin war letztes Jahr zwei Tage auf der Krankenstation."

Er sah, wie sie leicht erschrak und dann aber lässig abwinkte: „Naja, der große Malfoy kann seine Ohren schließlich nicht immer überall haben. Es hat mir jemand erzählt. War bestimmt keine angenehme Sache."

Doch noch bevor Harry weiter auf das Thema eingehen konnte, rief Hagrid die Schüler wieder zusammen.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, euch in Projekt-Gruppen einzuteilen, damit jeder das fremde Tier beobachten und studieren kann. Am Ende des Jahres, wird dann jede Gruppe den anderen ihr Tier vorstellen..."

Gemurmel unter den Schülern brach aus, alle fangen an zu diskutieren, welches Tier sie nun am liebsten hätten.

„Und noch etwas, Kinder.", unterbrach Hagrid den aufkommenden Lärm. „Ich werde die Gruppen per Los einteilen. Nächste Woche sag ich euch dann bescheid mit wem ihr zusammen seid."

Entsetztes Stöhnen war die Folge auf diese Ankündigung.

„Wie ich mein Glück kenne, hab ich bestimmt Crabbe, Goyle und Millicent Bulstrode.", begann Neville zu jammern. „Und dann bekomm ich noch das gruselige Fürchte-Vieh und es frisst Trevor. Ganz bestimmt."

Ron, Hermine und Harry fingen gleichzeitig laut an zu lachen und nahmen den verzweifelten Jungen auf dem Weg zurück in ihre Mitte. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben.", versuchte Harry ihn aufzumuntern. „Das Griffhorn ist auch nicht gefährlicher als Krummbein."

„Aber wenigstens„, versetzte Hermine ihm ärgerlich, „ hat Krummbein nicht so eine schrecklich Farbe."Doch dann wendete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit lieber Ron zu, der aus lauter Verliebtheit angefangen hatte, mit ihren buschigen Haaren zu spielen und jetzt seinen Finger nicht mehr aus dem Knoten kriegte.

Als Harry sich noch mal umsah, steht Raja noch alleine mit Hagrid an dessen Hütte und schien etwas zu besprechen.

„Wartet nicht auf mich", rief er daraufhin seinen Freunden zu. „Ich komm gleich nach."

„Also abgemacht!", sagte Raja grade als er zurück zur Hütte gelaufen kommt. „Ich bring sie dann morgen vorbei."

Als Harry sie fragend ansah verdüsterte sich ihr Gesicht aber auf einmal wieder. „Was willst du denn schon wieder? Hier gibt es nichts für dich zu sehen."

Und mit wehenden Haaren stürmte sie an Harry vorbei dem Schloss zu.

„Was wollte sie denn Hagrid?", wendete der sich daraufhin an seinen großen Freund.

Der zuckte aber mit den Schultern und meinte: „Ich soll´s nicht so breittreten, hat sie gesagt. Und wenn das Mädchen das nicht will, bin ich nicht da um ihr zu sagen, dass sie´s anders machen soll."

Mit diesen Worten lies er den perplexen Harry stehen und brummte im Weggehen noch: „Aber Schneid hat sie, dass muss man ihr lassen."


	9. Gefährliches Spiel

**Gefährliches Spiel**

„Also gut, ihr wisst worum es geht. Lasst uns ein paar Slytherins vertrimmen.", schoss Angelina die Quidditch-Mannschaft der Gryffindors noch mal auf das Spiel ein.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Professor McGonagall sich von ihrer schönsten Keksdose trennen muss."

Bei strahlendem Sonnenschein begann das erste Match der Saison und diesmal waren es wieder die beiden erbittertsten Rivalen um den Erwerb des begehrten goldenen Pokal, die sich in diesem Spiel gegenüberstanden: _Gryffindor vs. Slytherin._

Die Tribünen waren bis zum letzten Platz besetzt und gleichmäßig entweder in rot-gold oder aber grün-silber geschmückt. Mit Spannung erwarteten alle den Anfang des Spiels und zur Freude aller klang schon wieder Lee Jordans Stimme über den Platz, immer wieder unterbrochen von Professor McGonagalls zurechtweisenden Kommentaren, da sie sich einfach nicht zurückhalten konnte, wenn der Schüler sich mal wieder zu sehr mitreißen lies.

„_Wir begrüßen mal wieder die gesamte Schule zum diesjährigen Quidditch-Tunier. Den Anfang machen dann auch gleich wieder die diesjährigen Favoriten Gryffindor und Slytherin, aber das ist ja jedes Jahr dasselbe. Aber diesmal hat auch Hufflepuff eine ganz gute Chance, zumindestens wenn ihre neue, süße Jägerin Miranda Laughlin mal mit mir ausgeht."_

„Mister Jordan, das hat nichts mit dem Spiel zu tun."

„_Schon klar... Aber da betreten auch schon die Mannschaften das Spielfeld."_

Harry hatte ein gutes Gefühl mal wieder auf dem Spielfeld zu sein. Gryffindor hatte eine sensationelle Mannschaft. Ginny und Katie Bell konkurrierten gnadenlos um die Stelle des Jägers mit den meisten Torwürfen und Ron hatte seine Nervosität während des Spiels inzwischen fast im Griff. Die Treiber Andrew Kirke und Jack Sloper taten aber weiterhin ihr Bestes, um den Quaffel am besten gar nicht erst in seine Nähe zu lassen. Eigentlich konnte also nicht viel schief gehen.

„_Das Spiel beginnt und schon sind die Gryffindor-Jäger in Ballbesitz und auf dem Weg zu den gegnerischen Torringen. Tja, Slytherin, Kraft ist eben nicht alles, man muss auch schnell genug sein."_

„Mister Jordan!"

„_´Tschuldigung, Professor, aber Slytherin fliegt mit der Eleganz eines Riesen-Nashorns.", _witzelte Lee ungeachtet der Tatsache weiter, dass Professor McGonagall ihm mit massivem Punktabzug drohte.

Harry lachte und machte sich dann aber nach einem Anpfiff von Angelina auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie Ginny und Katie mühelos die gegnerischen Treiber umrundeten und mit gutem Teamspiel schon das dritte Tor des Matches holten.

Aber das nützte alles nichts, wenn er es Malfoy ermöglichte, den kleinen, goldenen Ball vor ihm zu erwischen. Also flog er höher und umkreiste suchend das Spielfeld.

Auf einmal flog Malfoy neben ihm und fragte neugierig: „Na, Potter, schon was gefunden?"

Spöttisch gab Harry zurück: „Ja klar, den Schnatz hab ich schon in meiner Tasche. Ich hatte nur noch auf einem Plausch in deiner erlesenen Gesellschaft gewartet."

„Oh Potter, du stehst doch wohl nicht etwa auf mich? Vielleicht sperrt Dumbledore dich dann ja auch weg. Mich würde das nicht stören.", entgegnete der Blonde ihm.

„Wieso? Wen sperrt Dumbledore ein?", fragte Harry irritiert und vergaß sogar für eine Weile, dass er eigentlich grade mitten in einem Quidditch-Spiel war. Das musste er jetzt genauer wissen.

„Na, Zabini und McDougal, die beiden Perverslinge. Die müssen jetzt in ein Extra-Verlies und dürfen nur noch zum Unterricht und zu den Mahlzeiten raus.", rief Malfoy ihm zu, bevor er abtauchte, weil er offensichtlich den Schnatz entdeckt hatte.

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Davon, dass zwei Schüler aus Slytherin jetzt woanders untergebracht waren, hatte er ja schon von Lavender und Pavarti gehört, aber dass sie eingesperrt waren?

„Hey, sag mal, pennst du?", rief ihn da Ginnys ärgerliche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Wir rackern uns doch nicht hier ab, damit du Malfoy kampflos den Schnatz überlässt und Löcher in die Luft fliegst. Mach mal hinne!" Dann wich sie geschickt einem Klatscher aus und half Angelina dabei, den Quaffel am Hüter der Slytherins vorbei in den mittleren Ring zu donnern.

Jubel brach auf den rot-goldenen Tribünen aus, während die anderen in laute Buh-Rufe verfielen.

„Ich muss jetzt das dumme Geschwätz von diesem Lackaffen vergessen und mich auf das Spiel konzentrieren.", rief sich Harry selber noch einmal zur Ordnung und machte sich erneute auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz.

Plötzlich schrie die Menge auf. Was war da los?

„_Oh nein, wie kann man nur so blöd sein. Jetzt hat Miles Bletchley einen Klatscher von seinem eigenen Mannschaftskollegen abbekommen und liegt nun am Boden. Wenn sie keinen Ersatz haben, kann Slytherin einpacken.", _lies Lee seine Stimme über das Spielfeld schallen.

Und richtig, der Hüter der Slytherins lag mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden und hielt sich den Arm. Madame Pomfrey, die sofort zu ihm geeilt war, sah besorgt aus.

„Das ist kein einfacher Bruch, da kann nicht nur Zauberspruch helfen. Professor Snape muss mir erst einen neuen Heiltrank dafür herstellen.", verkündete sie den Spielern.

„Na, toll, und wie sollen wir dann weiterspielen ohne Hüter?", schrie Malfoy wütend. Dass einer aus seinem Team ernsthaft verletzt war, schien ihn wenig zu kümmern.

„Wir müssen das Spiel eben vertagen", meinte Madame Hooch trocken, „bis Mister Bletchley wieder gesund ist, wenn sie nicht grade einen neuen Hüter im Ärmel haben. Aber das kann wohl dauern."

Malfoy war es anzusehen, dass es hinter seiner Stirn heftig arbeitete. Seit er im letzten Jahr so viel an allem rumgenörgelt hatte, war er nämlich Kapitän seiner Haus-Mannschaft und somit für die Mannschafts-Aufstellung zuständig.

Plötzlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht. „Moment mal", rief er, schnappte sich seinen Besen und flog zu einer der Slytherin-Tribünen hinauf. Es war einiges Gezeter zu hören, da derjenige, den Malfoy im Sinn hatte offensichtlich gar nicht von dessen Idee begeitstert war. Schließlich hörte man den blonden Jungen über den Platz brüllen: „Du bist doch nur zu feige. Jetzt zeig endlich mal, dass du eine Slytherin bist."

Daraufhin erhob sich eine Gestalt warf etwas nach ihm. Wie sich herausstellte niemand anderer als Raja Banes, die kurz darauf mit vor Wut gerötetem Gesicht auf das Spielfeld gestürmt kam. Grob riss sie dem verletzten Bletchley seinen Besen aus der Hand und seinen Umhang vom Hals, band diesen hektisch um, kletterte auf den Besen und rauschte in die Luft.

„_Zur Überraschung aller hat Slytherin also doch noch einen neuen Hüter aus dem Hut gezaubert. Vielleicht ist ein Pakt mit der Schwarzen Magie, doch gar nicht so eine schlechte Idee, wenn man da solche Kunststückchen erlernen kann."_

„Mister Jordan, 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Ich meine das vollkommen ernst."

„_Aber Professor, das war doch nicht ernst gemeint. Nur hat doch wirklich niemand damit gerechnet, dass es in Slytherin etwas wie Team-Geist gibt."_

„15 Punkte, Mister Jordan"

Harry war erleichtert. Dann konnte das Spiel also doch noch fortgesetzt werden. Und er würde Raja mal fliegen sehen, schließlich hatte sie ihm Spielzüge beschrieben, wie sie bei professionellen Spielern üblich waren. Sie musste ziemlich gut sein.

Während der folgenden Spielzüge, in denen er den Schatz immer noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, konnte sie dies aber offensichtlich ziemlich gut verbergen. Er hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass sie bei dem langsam aufkommenden Wind Mühe hatte, überhaupt den Besen ruhig in der Luft zu halten, geschweige denn, ein Tor zu verhindern. Ginny und Katie nutzten das gnadenlos aus, und pfefferten der neuen Slytherin-Hüterin einen Quaffel nach dem anderen um die Ohren.

Er hörte Malfoy bis hierhin toben und zetern.

Da er den Schnatz aber auch genauso gut mal auf der anderen Seite des Feldes suchen konnte, flog er in ihre Richtung und rief ihr zu: „Hey. Alles klar bei dir?"

„Verpiss dich, Potter!"kam es hitzig von ihr zurück. „Ich brauche deine klugen Ratschläge nicht. Und wenn du lästern willst, mach das bei deinem rothaarigen Wiesel-Freund; also möglichst weit weg von mir."

„Also doch ganz Slytherin, ja?", brauste er auf. „Na fein, dann verreck doch vor deinem Tor!"

Er wollte grade wieder in die entgegengesetzte Richtung fliegen, als Malfoy ebenfalls bei den Tor-Ringen auftauchte und ärgerlich schrie: „Du spielst für uns, Banes schon vergessen? Deine Aufgabe ist es zu _verhindern_, dass der Ball durch die Ringe kommt. Bring mal deinen Arsch ein bisschen auf Touren, sonst musst du zu unseren kleinen Perverslingen unter die Decke kriechen. Dann lassen wir dich nämlich auch nicht mehr rein."

Er lachte dreckig und drehte eine weite Runde um das Tor um sich nach dem Schnatz umzusehen. „Ach ja, Banes, noch was. Wir haben mal deinen Koffer geöffnet um zu sehen, ob du auch wirklich Mädchen-Unterwäsche trägst. So hingebungsvoll, wie du die beiden Schwuchteln verteidigt hast, mussten wir ja sicher gehen, dass da nicht noch ein anderer Grund für deine Flachbrüstigkeit besteht."

Harry griff, den Blick immer noch ungläubig auf Malfoy gerichtet, gedankenverloren nach etwas, dass ihn an seiner linken Wange kitzelte. So gemein konnte er doch nicht wirklich gewesen sein, oder?

Selten hatte er Draco Malfoy so erlebt. Naja, ihm gegenüber schon, aber Raja? Die zwei kannten sich doch kaum.

Er blickte zu dem Mädchen rüber und erstarrte. Statt wie er es erwartet hatte längst in Tränen ausgebrochen zu sein, blickte er in eine hasserfüllte Fratze. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte ihr Mitspieler in diesem Moment vom Besen fallen müssen.

Als wenn dieser Gedanken auch Malfoy selber gekommen wäre, fing dieser an plötzlich hinter dem Tor an, in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Harry dachte zuerst, sein Gegner hätte den Schnatz entdeckt und wollte ihm nach, als er plötzlich realisierte, dass ER bereits den Schnatz in der Hand hielt und Lee Jordan hinter ihm die ganze Zeit schon den furiosen Sieg der Gryffindor-Löwen mit 320 zu 50 Punkten verkündete.

Harry wollte grade umdrehen und zu seinen Mannschafts-Kameraden zurückfliegen, als unter ihm plötzlich der Besen wegsackte. Ungeduldig versuchte er ihn wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bemerkte aber trotzdem, dass neben ihm auch ein Treiber der Slytherins mit dem gleichen Problem zu kämpfen hatte.

Ein fassungsloser Schrei von Lee Jordan gellte über das Feld _„0h mein Gott, Professor, sie stürzen alle ab!"_

Und richtig, alle Quidditch-Spieler in seiner Nähe, rasten unaufhaltsam dem Boden entgegen.

Panisch ruckte Harry an seinem Besen, doch der war wie ein totes Stück Holz, dass nie einen Funken Magie besessen hatte.

Und der Boden kam immer näher.

Und näher...

Näher...

Ein spitzer Schrei zerschnitt die Luft wie eine Rasierklinge.

Dann war es auf einmal vorbei.

Der Besen schoss mit Harry wieder in die Luft als wäre gar nichts gewesen.

Und auch die anderen Spieler gewannen wieder an Höhe.

Selbst Draco, der ,wahrscheinlich eben so blass wie er selber, auf seinem Besen hing, wie ein Häufchen Elend, schien unverletzt zu sein.

Eilig, bevor es sich die Besen noch einmal anders überlegten, landeten die Spieler und die Zuschauer stürmten auf das Feld um ihre Helden gesund und munter in Empfang zu nehmen.

Harry sah sich verzweifelt um, während ihm ein leicht grüner Ron an der Schulter hing und Hermine sie beide fast zu Boden umarmte und dauernd wissen wollte, was denn nun losgewesen sei.

Wo war Raja? Ging es ihr gut? Hatte sie unbeschadet landen können?

Plötzlich entdeckter er sie. Da dunkelhaarige Mädchen stand zusammengesunken vor einem erschrockenen Dumbledore und einem völlig aufgebrachten Snape und lies offensichtlich eine gesalzene Gardinen-Predigt über sich ergehen.

Aber warum?

Dass Snape sauer war, weil sie so mies gespielt hatte, konnte er ja noch verstehen, aber was wollte Dumbledore von ihr. Doch bevor er zu dem Trio durchkommem konnte, hatte ihn seine siegestrunkene Mannschaft schon auf die Schultern gehoben und trug ihn lauthals singend aus dem Stadion.

Er sollte erst viel später wieder daran erinnert werden.


	10. Suche nach der Wahrheit

**Suche nach der Wahrheit**

Ausgelassen Stimmung herrschte beim Abendessen am Haustisch der Gryffindors. Colin Creevey flitzte die ganze Zeit um den Tisch herum, um von allen Anwesenden Fotos zu schießen. Zur Feier des Tages hatte Professor McGonagall sogar erlaubt, dass die Schüler der höheren Klassen einige Flaschen Butterbier bereits zum Essen tranken und nicht wie sonst, heimlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum schmuggeln mussten. Dass es die Schüler nicht ganz so genau damit nahmen, wer denn nun eigentlich von dem Bier trank, nahm sie stirnrunzelnd in Kauf, bat jedoch die Vertrauenschüler ein bisschen darauf zu achten, dass niemand die unschuldigen Erst- und Zweitklässler abfüllte. Offensichtlich wollte sie den Schreck ein wenig ausbügeln, den alle am Ende des Spieles mitgekriegt hatten.

„Was war denn nun eigentlich los?", fragte Hermine inzwischen schon zum hundertsten Mal. „Ich hatte solche Angst um euch. Wenn dir und Ron nun was passiert wäre. Ich wäre ja meines Lebens nicht mehr froh geworden."

„Och, Herm, nun erinner Ron doch nicht dauernd dran, dass er fast vom Besen gefallen wäre.", rief ihr Andrew Kirke lachend zu. „Sonst müssen wir ihn beim nächsten Spiel an den Torringen festbinden, damit er uns nicht abhaut. „So schlimm war´s ja auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich eine Windböe."

„Ja klar! Und die hat euch alle auf einmal von den Besen geholt, oder was?", schimpfte sie zurück. „Das ist doch nicht normal. Ihr habt schließlich auch schon bei Sturm gespielt und da ist keiner runtergefallen."

„Ist doch auch egal, wir haben auf jeden Fall gewonnen.", versuchte Ron seine Freundin zu beruhigen. „Und ich habe erlebt, dass mal eine Mannschaft einen noch schlechteren Hüter hat als mich.", grinste er freudig. „Dass muss gefeiert werden." Mit diesen Worten nahm er noch einen kräftigen Schluck Butterbier und drückte der immer noch grummelnden Hermine einen Kuss mitten auf den Mund.

Schweigen

Ron, völlig verdattert von seinem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch begann sinnlos vor sich hin zu stammeln, während Hermine ihn nur aus großen Augen ansah. Dann legte sie ihm plötzlich den Zeigefinger auf den Mund und meinte schelmisch: „Na das wurde aber auch Zeit!", beugte sich ebenfalls zu ihm rüber und verschloss ihm mit einem langen Kuss erneut den Mund.

„Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch!", brüllte Seamus quer über den Tisch und Pavarti und Lavender steckten schon wieder die Köpfe zusammen um zu beraten, wie sich diese Nachricht am allerschnellsten unter die Leute bringen lies. Aber wenn Harry sich so Rons Gesichtsfarbe besah, war es eigentlich schon ein Wunder, dass sich nicht schon sämtlich Anwesende nach der Quelle eines riesigen Freudenfeuers umgesehen hatten.

Sein Blick fing an ziellos durch die Halle zu wandern, da er den beiden ihm gegenüber nun nicht unbedingt die ganze Zeit auf den Mund starren wollte. Das besorgte nämlich schon Neville, der bereits seit fünf Minuten auf demselben Stück seiner Schinken-und-Nieren-Pastete rumkaute.

Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf eine dunkelhaarige Gestallt die soeben die Halle betreten hatte: Raja. Mit gesenktem Kopf schlich sie zum hintersten Ende des Slytherin-Tisches und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein.

Unnütz zu erwähnen, dass dieser Plan scheiterte. Harry konnte zwar nicht verstehen, was die Slytherins ihr alles an den Kopf warfen, aber Komplimente waren es sicher nicht. Besonders Malfoy machte seinem Ärger über das verlorene Spiel mit ständigen gehässigen Ausrufen Luft, immer unterstützt von seinem üblichen Gefolge.

Nach 20 Minuten stand das Mädchen dann auch wieder auf und verließ mit eiligen Schritten die Halle.

Harry wand sich an seine beiden beschäftigten Freunde: „Ich geh dann schon mal ins Bett, ich bin ziemlich kaputt. Also sag den andern, sie sollen nachher leise sein und mich nicht wieder stören... Ron?...Ro-hon?"

„Mhm..ich hab´s gehört. Ich sag ihnen, dass sie dich wecken sollen.", kam als Antwort zurück.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er jetzt noch einen Kessel, dem er in Zaubertränke beim Explodieren zusehen konnte. Aber jetzt hatte er erstmal andere Sorgen. Er musste mit Raja reden. Möglichst unauffällig schlich er sich aus der Halle. Die Slytherins mussten das ja nicht unbedingt mitkriegen.

Unentschlossen stand er im Gang vor der Großen Halle. Wohin sollte er sich wenden? Während er noch überlegte schoss auf einmal Peeves, der schabernacksüchtige Poltergeist, um die Ecke. Der hatte ihm grade noch gefehlt.

„Na, was hat denn unser Potty-Baby? Ist er etwa schon müde? Muss früh in die Heia gehen?"

„Lass den Blödsinn, Peeves!", ärgerte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge und wich einer Vase aus, die der Geist nach ihm geworfen hatte. „Ich suche ein Mädchen, hast du sie gesehen? Ungefähr 1,70 groß. Aus Slytherin."

„Hach, der große Gryffindor-Potter ist verliebt.", kreischte Peeves in seiner höchsten Tonlage. „Und dazu noch in eine Schlange. Was soll das denn werden? Kleine Chimären? Dann müsstet ihr euch aber noch eine Ziege für einen flotten Dreier dazuholen." Er wollte sich schier ausschütten über seinen anzüglichen Witz und vergaß sogar die nächste Vase nach Harry zu werfen, die er bereits in der Hand hatte.

Bevor Harry jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, schwebte der Fast Kopflose Nick durch die Decke. „Sir Nicholas!", rief der Junge erfreut. „Vielleicht können Sie mir helfen, denn_ der da_", er wies mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln auf Peeves, der inzwischen angefangen hatte grölend Purzelbäume um den Kronleuchter zu schlagen, „ist nicht besonders hilfreich."

„Aber sicher, Harry, was möchtest du?", gab der Geist zurück und schwebte neben Harry.

„Ich suche ein Mädchen, lange dunkelbraune Haare. Aus Slytherin. Sie muss eben hier durchgekommen sein."

„Ja, ich habe sie gesehen.", antwortete der Fast Kopflose Nick zu Harrys Freude. „Sie war auf dem Weg Richtung Nord-Turm und sie sah gar nicht froh aus. Ist glatt durch mich durch gerannt."

„Danke!", rief Harry noch, bevor er in Richtung des Nord-Turms davonrannte.

Kofschüttelnd sah der Geist ihm nach. „Sei vorsichtig, Harry Potter, das Mädchen ist nicht ungefährlich..."

Er rannte einige Treppen hinauf und um eine Ecke, als er gegen eine große Gestalt prallte und sich plötzlich auf dem Fußboden wieder fand. Erstaunt blickte er hoch und fand sich zwei Jungen in Slytherin-Uniform gegenüber. Der eine war groß, gutaussehend und dunkelhaarig. Der zweite, der die Hand des anderen in seiner eigenen hielt, war etwas kleiner und unscheinbarer. Seine dunkelblonden Haare standen ähnlich wie Harrys in alle Richtungen ab.

„Potter!", zischte der größere ihn an und der kleinere drängte sich näher an seinen Begleiter. „Lass dir bloß nicht einfallen jetzt auch noch blöde Sprüche zu machen. Ich hab langsam die Nase voll von diesem rassistischen Gequatsche."

Völlig verstört blickte Harry ihn an. „Häh?", machte er nicht besonders intelligent. Dann dämmerte es ihm. „ihr müsst Moran McDougal und Blaise Zabini sein. Malfoy hat behauptet, Dumbledore hätte euch eingesperrt."Er warf einen Blick auf die umschlungenen Hände der beiden Stehenden. „Ihr seid ein Paar, nicht wahr?"

„Sehr scharfsinnig, nun mach schon deinen Witz und wir können uns auf der Krankenstation ein Zimmer teilen und uns annerven bis einer von uns aus dem Fenster springt."

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich hab nichts gegen Homosexuelle. Höchstens gegen Slytherins..", versuchte er einen Witz. „Aber warum sollte der Schulleiter zu solchen Maßnahmen greifen.", fragte er noch mal, da ihn diese Frage nun doch sehr beschäftigte. Er hatte Dumbledore für sehr tolerant gehalten.

„Dumbledore hat uns nicht eingesperrt", meldete sich nun auch Blaise zu Wort. „Er hat uns nur ein separates Zimmer gegeben, damit wir uns nicht dauernd unserer Haut erwähren müssen. Nächstes Schuljahr wechseln wir beide nach Beauxbatons, denn meine Eltern wollen eh aus England weg, seit Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder zurück ist. Morag wohnt dann bei uns, da seine Großeltern dann nach Spanien umgezogen sein werden. Ist besser für die Knochen."

Harry staunte. Dass auch einige der Slytherins keine Eltern mehr hatten, war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. „Aber warum behauptet Malfoy dann so was?"

„Wahrscheinlich ist es ihm peinlich, dass so was in seinem „ach-so-reinen"Haus vorkommen kann. Du kennst doch das Haus Slytherin. Nieder mit allem, was nach Schlammblut riecht.", lachte Morag bitter auf. „Das ist auch der Grund, warum wir meist nicht außerhalb der Unterrichts-Zeiten durchs Schloss gehen. Wir wollen nicht unbedingt ein paar aufgebrachten Schwulen-Hassern in die Arme laufen."

Harry schluckte. Ihm war mal wieder bewusst, wie richtig seine Entscheidung gewesen war, nicht nach Slytherin zu gehen.

„Na dann mal viel Glück, heute haben sie, glaube ich, aber jemand anderen am Wickel. Gryffindor hat Slytherin 320 zu 50 geschlagen."

„Wissen wir, deshalb sind wir ja auch auf dem Weg nach unten.", schmunzelte Morag. „Aber der Sieg war auch verdient. Diese Raja ist zwar die einzige, die uns nicht fertiggemacht hat, aber als Hüter ist die echt zum Vergessen."

RAJA! Harry schlug sich innerlich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Die hatte er ja vollkommen vergessen. „Naja, ich muss weiter. Man sieht sich!", rief er im Aufspringen und stürmte wieder Richtung Nordturm.

Dort angekommen schaute sich Harry atemlos um. Von Raja war nichts zu sehen.

„Verdammt, jetzt habe ich zu viel Zeit mit den beiden Jungs verplempert.", rief er ärgerlich und kickte frustriert einen kleine Stein gegen die Wand, der von dieser abprallte und gegen das Gemälde auf der anderen Site sprang. „Wenn ich doch nur die Karte hier hätte..." Aber die Karte des Rumtreibers lag sicher in seinem Koffer und hinzulaufen um sie zu holen, erschien ihm doch irgendwie töricht.

„Und was würdest du mit deiner Karte anstellen wollen?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm und als er sich umdrehte, sah er in das Gesicht einer alten Hexe mit einer Katze auf dem Schoß, die in ihrem Bild langsam auf einem Schaukelstuhl hin und her wippte.

„Ach nicht so wichtig", brummte er und wollte sich umdrehen.

„Na das haben wir gerne. Erst weckst du mich in meinem Schönheits-Schlaf...", sie kicherte, „und dann ist _gar nichts_?"

Nervös scharrte Harry mit dem Fuß. „Tut mir leid."

„Muss dir nicht leid tun, denn so kann ich dir verraten, dass deine Freundin da hinten in dem Raum hinter dem großen Schlangenbild steckt. Aber ich warne dich: das Bild spricht nur Parsel.", meinte die Hexe ernst.

„Das macht nichts, das schaff ich schon. Danke!"

Er stand vor dem Bild, auf dem sich eine große, grüne Schlange um einen Kessel ringelte. Im Hintergrund brannte ein Feuer und merkwürdige Dinge schwammen in großen Gläsern, die auf langen Regalreihen standen, herum. Das ganze erinnerte ihn ziemlich an Snapes Büro.

„Ich weiß das Passwort nicht.", gestand er dem Bild ehrlich. „Aber da ist jemand drin, der, glaube ich, meine Hilfe braucht."

Die Schlange musterte ihn aus kalten Augen. „Du darfst pass-ssieren, denn esss darf jeder herein, der mich in meiner Sssprache anredet. Bessondersss viele Aussserwählte sind esss ja nicht.", zischte sie und schwang beiseite.

Harry betrat einen kleinen Raum, der bis auf ein paar alte Stühle und zerschlissene Teppiche leer war. Fast leer, denn Raja stand an die Fensterbrüstung gelehnt und starrte in die Nacht.

Als er im Dunkeln gegen einen der Stühle stieß, fuhr sie herum. „Was willst du, Potter? Ich hatte meinen Teil an unangenehmen Gesprächen heute schon. Und wie bist du überhaupt hier herein gekommen?"

Er trat noch einen Schritt näher. „Die Schlange hat mich reingelassen. Aber sag mal, wenn du hier bist, heißt das ja, dass du auch Parsel sprichst.", wunderte er sich auf einmal. Das war ihm vorhin gar nicht aufgefallen.

„Ja! Und? Was willst du jetzt hören? Meine Familien-Geschichte?", fauchte sie und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster.

„Das wäre doch mal ein Anfang.", meinte er leise und überbrückte nun auch den letzten Abstand zwischen sich und dem Mädchen. Er sah, dass sie nun doch geweint haben musste.

„Erklär´s mir!", bat er sie.

Sie sah ihn nun voll an. „Ok. Wenn es jemand versteht, dann du."Mit diesen Worten trat sie an den Haufen alte Teppiche heran und lies sich fallen. „Setz dich, das wird ne längere Geschichte."


	11. Endlich Antworten

**Endlich Antworten**

Harry setzte sich neben Raja auf die Teppiche und sah sie aufmunternd an. „Na dann schieß mal los."

Sie hob den Blick, sah ihm direkt in die Augen und fragte: „Potter, weißt du was ein „Spellbreaker"ist?"

„Nie gehört.", antwortete er.

„Das muss ich dir zuerst erklären.", fuhr sie fort und begann dann eine Erzählung, bei der Harrys Augen immer größer wurden.

„Ein Spellbreaker ist ein Zauberer, der ein besonderes Talent für Aufhebe-Zauber hat. Nicht nur die normalen wie „APARECIUM"und „FINITE INCANTATEM", sondern auch die Aufhebung sehr viel komplizierterer Zauber, wie zum Beispiel Aufheben magischer Grenzen und der Verzauberung von Gegenständen. Dazu ist jedoch eine besondere Begabung nötig und eine langwierige Ausbildung. Denn diese Gabe ist sehr schwierig zu handhaben. Meist tritt sie erst weit nach dem dreißigsten Lebensjahr in Erscheinung."

„Ähnlich wie Legilimentik?", murmelte Harry versonnen.

„Du beherrscht Legilimentik und Okklumentik?", fragte Raja nun interessiert nach.

„Naja, nicht wirklich. Ich hab Unterricht von Snape bekommen, aber es hat nicht so funktioniert."Erschrocken hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Das sollte doch keiner wissen, denn so würde Snapes Rolle als Spion in den Reihen Voldemorts zu sehr gefährdet.

„ Das wundert mich nicht.", meinte sie lachend. „Um sich auf solch einen Unterricht einzulassen, muss man viel Vertrauen zu dem andren haben. Das ist nicht grade ein Wort, das deine Beziehung zu Professor Snape kennzeichnet."

„Aber was hat denn das mit dir zu tun?", versuchte Harry vorsichtig das Mädchen dazu zu bringen, dass sie sich wieder dem eigentlichen Thema der Erzählung widmete.

"Nun, das sollte doch nicht so schwer zu verstehen sein, Potter.", spöttelte sie. „Ich bin ein Spellbreaker."

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass diese Gabe erst später auftritt...", wunderte sich der Junge und machte es sich auf den Teppichen ein bisschen bequemer.

„Normalerweise, ja, aber das ist ja auch das Problem.", fuhr Raja fort und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. „Ich habe diese Gabe schon von Geburt an. Nenn es einen Erbfehler."

„Was ist denn so schlimm daran.", fragte er nach. „Das scheint doch was Nützliches zu sein."

„Stell dir vor, ein kleines Baby, gerade erst auf die Welt gekommen, besitzt Spellbreaker-Kräfte von erheblichem Ausmaß. Alle seine Gefühle, besonders die negativen, rufen ständig einen Ausfall sämtlicher magischer Gerätschaften im größeren Umkreis hervor. Ein kleines Kind kann diese Gabe unmöglich kontrollieren, aber es kann eine ziemlich archaische Wut im Bauch haben, wenn es nicht pünktlich was zu essen bekommt.

Meine eigenen Eltern hassten mich, für das was ich tun konnte. Sie waren es als reinblütige Zauberer nicht gewohnt, ohne Magie auszukommen. So wurde ich zu nicht-magischen Pflegeeltern in der Nähe von Portsmouth gebracht. Ein älteres Squib-Ehepaar, das sich rührend um mich kümmerte. Ich vergötterte meine „Mumsy", war sie doch die Einzige, die mich trotz meiner ständigen Wutausbrüche unvoreingenommen liebte. Bei den Besuchen meiner Eltern, kam es meist zu sehr unschönen Szenen, denn die beiden wollten einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass ihre Tochter nun mal nicht wie alle andere war. Nein das Paar „Black und Jones" war wirklich nicht um ihre schandhafte Tochter zu beneiden, weshalb sie sie wohl auch allen verschwiegen haben."

„Moment mal, hast du gerade "Black"gesagt?", horchte Harry auf. „Hat das was mit Sirius Black zu tun?"

„Das ist dein Pate gewesen, nicht wahr?"und auf Harrys stummes Nicken hin fuhr sie fort: „Dann hast du doch sicher von seinem Bruder Regulus Black gehört, oder?"

Harry nickte wieder. „Sirius hat ihn mal erwähnt. Er war ein Todesser und wurde getötet, als er sich von Voldemort zurückziehen wollte."

„Den Grund dafür wusste er aber nicht, oder? Der sitzt hier nämlich vor dir."

Staunend sah Harry sie an. „Häh?", entfuhr es ihm schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend.

„Regulus Black war mein Vater und Lydia Jones war meine Mutter. Die beiden hatten es nie für nötig gehalten zu heiraten, war doch die Frucht dieser Beziehung absolut inakzeptabel.

Es gab allerdings jemanden, der sich brennend für mich interessierte. Kannst du dir denken, wer?"

„Keinen blassen Schimmer.", gestand Harry.

„Nun ein gewisser Tom Vorlost Riddle, den ja alle Welt nur unter dem Namen Voldemort kennt. Er sah in dem kleinen Kind die Chance seine Gegner in die Knie zu zwingen, indem er ihnen die mit meiner Hilfe ihre Magie stahl. Meine Mutter, auch eine treue Todesserin, wollte durch ihre Position als meine Erzeugerin mehr Macht bekommen. Sie starb noch bevor sie diese Forderung ihrem Lord gegenüber zu Ende geführt hatte. Mein Vater wurde mit dem Imperius-Fluch gezwungen, meinen Aufenthaltsort herauszugeben und dann ebenfalls getötet. Er hatte jedoch noch eine Eule zu Albus Dumbledore absenden können, so dass dieser mit Hilfe einiger fähiger Zauberer meine Entführung verhinderte. Meine Pflegemutter wurde bei dem Überfall getötet, hatte sie doch versucht, mich zu beschützen. Mit den Worten: „Elende Squib!"hat Voldemort sie persönlich vernichtet."

„Das weißt du noch? Das muss ja schrecklich gewesen sein. Ich kann mich wenigstens nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie meine Eltern getötet wurden.", sagte Harry leise und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ich bin ja auch zwei Jahre älter als du, Harry.", antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Hey, seit wann, nennst du mich denn so?", freute er sich.

„Eigentlich schon immer, aber Slytherin verpflichtet eben zu einem gewissen Ton. Außerdem fand ich am Anfang so ziemlich jeden zum Kotzen. Ich war es nicht gewohnt mich in eine Gesellschaft mit so vielen Menschen einzufügen.

Als es nicht mehr sicher war, mich in einer ganz normalen Muggelgegend unterzubringen, wurde ich ins Ausland gebracht. Nach Schweden. Dort lebte ich dann mit meinem Adoptiv-Vater und jede Menge Büchern ganz alleine."

Sie schwieg kurz.

Dann fuhr sie fort: „Aber ich rede mir hier den Mund fusselig und sehe an deinem Gesicht, dass du mir nicht glaubst."

„Doch schon, nur verstehe ich nicht, warum man dich nicht einfach von fähigen Zauberern hat ausbilden lassen. Dann hättest du doch hier bleiben können.", gab er zurück. „Da muss man dich doch nicht nach Schweden bringen."

Sie sah ihn an. „Ich glaube du verstehst es immer noch nicht. Die Todesser waren nach Voldemorts Sturz hinter mir her, wie die Fliegen hinter dem Misthaufen. Und es gab da noch ein Problem: _mich_."

Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Bitterkeit war nun in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich war erst drei, doch man erwartete von mir, dass ich den Verlust überwand und mich ausbilden ließ. Ausbilden in der schrecklichen Sache, die mir den liebsten Menschen auf Erden entrissen hatte. Ich war wütend und zornig und eine Gefahr fast ebenso groß, wie Voldemort."

„Aber du warst doch noch ein Kind!"Harry zweifelte an dem, was er hörte.

„Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir _was _für ein Kind.", kam es vom Fenster.

„Wie?", fragte er

„Legilimentik. Ich führe dich, und du wirst es mit eigenen Augen sehen können.", war die Antwort.

Er nickte langsam: „Versuchen wir es."

Sie kam wieder zu den Teppichen zurück und setzte sich nun Harry gegenüber.

„Gib mir deine Hände!", instruierte ihn das Mädchen.

Er streckte sie ihr entgegen und sie nahm sie in ihre eigenen kühlen.

„Der Körperkontakt erleichtert den Austausch.", erklärte sie auf seinen fragenden Blick hin.

„Ich muss aber noch wissen, ob du mir vertraust und dich ganz meiner Führung aussetzen wirst, sonst könnte das für uns beide sehr gefährlich werden.", führte Raja aus.

Er nickte wieder. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum ich dir vertraue, aber schlimmer als Snape in meinem Kopf, kann es nicht sein."

Sie lächelte. „Dann schließ deine Augen und entspann dich."

Er tat wie ihm geheißen, und obwohl ihm noch der Gedanke kam, dass er hier mit einem Mädchen Händchen hielt, konnte er sich besser fallen lassen, als bei Snape.

Und dann fiel er wirklich.


	12. Reise in die Vergangenheit

**Reise in die Vergangenheit**

Dunkelheit umgab ihn und wie auch bei Snape begann sich eine unangenehme Szene aus seinem Leben nach der anderen vor ihm abzuspielen. Panisch versuchte er sie abzuwehren, nur um von noch grausigeren Visionen heimgesucht zu werden.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand in seiner, die ihn bestimmt aber sanft um dreht.

„_Harry, ich habe doch gesagt, wir gehen zu mir_.", hörte er Rajas Stimme leise neben sich lachen.

Ihre Präsenz in seinem Geist war so ganz anders als die von Snape. Der hatte immer mit roher Gewalt in seinen Geist einzudringen versucht, während Raja ihn sanft in eine bestimmte Richtung führte. Trotzdem spürte er die Kraft, die in ihrem Geist wie eine zum Sprung geduckte Raubkatze bereitstand.

„_Fass nichts an, was ich dir nun zeige, denn wir befinden uns gleich in meinen Erinnerungen."_, vernahm er sie wieder kurz neben sich und dann stürzte er zum zweiten Mal.

Es war kälter.

Obwohl er wusste, dass er sich im Moment nicht in einer körperlichen Gestalt befand, sondern eher wie in einem Denkarium in Gedanken umherging, fröstelte er.

Er konnte Raja zwar immer noch nicht sehen, spürte aber, wie sie wieder kurz hinter ihm war. Langsam schob sie ihn auf einen hellen Punkt zu, der rasch größer wurde und dann befand er sich in einem kleinen Wohnzimmer.

Es erinnerte ihn an das der Dursleys, wenn auch die Möbel langen nicht so teuer und ein wenig abgenutzter waren. Auf dem Boden, saß ein kleines Mädchen in einem undefinierbaren Alter zwischen zwei und drei. Drei Erwachsene betraten den Raum. Eine schlanke, dunkelhaarige Frau, die Raja sehr ähnlich sah, ein Mann mit zu einem strengen Zopf gebundenen, schwarzen Haaren und eine ältere Frau jenseits der Vierzig mit aschblonder Dauerwelle. Die drei sprachen miteinander.

„_Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist._", sagte die ältere Frau gerade. „_Ihr wisst doch, wie sie ist."_

„_Sie wird es schon mögen und vorsichtig sein_.", gab die andere Frau abschätzig zurück, ging zu dem Kind und holte aus ihrem Umhang ein kleines Knuddelmuff heraus.

Freudig grapschte das Mädchen nach dem Tier und fing an, es zu herzen und zu küssen.

„_Na, siehst du, Anne, alles in Ordnung.",_ lächelte die Frau und kam zu den beiden anderen zurück. _„Wir werden sie irgendwann zu uns holen, vergiss das nicht."_

Plötzlich kam ein verängstigtes Quieken aus der Richtung des Mädchens, dann ein Schrei und es gab einen kleinen Lichtblitz.

Die ältere Frau stürzte zu dem Kind, das angefangen hatte zu weinen und hob es auf den Arm. Auf dem Boden lag immer noch das Knuddelmuff, aber es bewegte sich nicht mehr.

„_Da seht ihr es!"_, schimpfte die blonde Frau. _„Ich habe euch doch gesagt, ihr sollt ihr keine magischen Dinge mehr mitbringen. Wenn ihr ihr eine Freude machen wollt, dann kauft doch einfach ein ganz normales Bilderbuch."_

Der Mann ging nun und hob das tote Tier auf. _„Sie hat ihm die ganze Magie entzogen!",_ brachte er fassungslos hervor. _„Das hat es umgebracht."_

Die dunkelhaarige Frau, die ja ganz offensichtlich Rajas Mutter war, machte einen raschen Schritt auf die ältere zu und zischte: _„Gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr an sie. Wir haben noch viel mit dem kleinen Biest vor."_Den zweifelnden Blick ihres Partners sah sie nicht.

„_Nette Eltern_", murmelte Harry, als die Erinnerung um ihn herum verblasste.

„_Ich werde dir noch was anderes zeigen."_ Hörte er Rajas Stimme um sich herum. _„Das wird dich auch interessieren."_

Wieder kam ein Lichtpunkt auf Harry zu und er befand sich wieder in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer. Draußen war es dunkel und Regen peitschte gegen das Fenster. Die kleine Raja saß auf dem Schoß ihrer Pflegemutter und bekam eine Geschichte vorgelesen.

Plötzlich gab es draußen mehrere laute Knall-Geräusch, die Harry als Apparierungs-Nebenwirkung zu erkennen gelernt hatte. Kurz darauf splitterte die Vorder-Tür und mehrere vermummte Todesser stürmten in den Raum. Harry konnte in einem Blitzlicht eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus erkennen.

Und dann betrat _ER_ den Raum. Obwohl er völlig in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllt war, erkannte ihn Harry sofort: Voldemort höchstpersönlich.

„_Gib mir das Kind!"_, forderte er die Frau auf, die sich mit dem weinenden Kind in die hinterste Ecke gedrückt hatte. _„Und dir wird nichts geschehen."_

„_Das ich nicht lache, Tom Vorlost Riddle"_stieß die Frau wütend hervor_,"du hast doch sowieso vor mich zu töten. Ich werde dir Raja nicht ausliefern."_

„_Du hast Recht, ich würde dich nicht am Leben lassen."_, kam es erneut aus dem dunklen Schatten unter dem Umhang. _„Aber Tom Riddle existiert nicht mehr, elende Squib"_

Mit diesen Worten richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die Frau und der tödlicher Fluch traf diese genau ins Herz. Ohne einen weiteren Laut, brach sie zusammen.

Voldemort lies den Stab wieder sinken und trat nun auf das völlig verängstigte Mädchen zu: _"Komm Kleines, du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten. Schau, wer hier ist."_ Bei diesen Worten wies er zur Tür in der nun Regulus Black stand, rechts und links flankiert von einem Todesser. Er wand sich und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

Harry begriff, dass er offensichtlich gegen den Imperius-Fluch ankämpfte. Plötzlich riss er sich los und sprang auf Voldemort zu.

„_Herr, das dürft ihr nicht. Sie ist doch noch ein kleines Mädchen. Sie kann es nicht kontrollieren. Lasst sie gehen."_

„_Du wagst es, mir Vorschriften zu machen?", _antwortete dieser belustigt_. „Nun ich brauche dich nicht mehr, du kannst gehen."_ Mit diesen Worten hob er erneute den Stab und das grüne Leuchten des Aveda Kedavra- Fluches streckte auch Rajas Vater zu Boden.

Voledemort wand sich wieder dem kleinen Mädchen zu, dass inzwischen aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Aus großen Augen sah es die dunkle Gestalt vor sich an. Dann schweifte der Blick des Mädchens über die Leichen am Boden und schließlich wieder zurück zu Voldemort.

„_Pack sie ein, Lucius, und dann verschwinden wir hier."_, wies er den einen der an der Tür stehenden Todesser an. _„Macht sie notfalls gefügig."_

Der Angesprochene kam auf das Mädchen zu und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Als sie vor ihm zurückwich, hob er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte:_"Imperio!"_

Und der Raum explodierte.

Als nächstes sah Harry das Mädchen weinend über der Leiche seiner toten Ziehmutter liegen. Neben ihr saß ein älterer Mann und strich ihr immer wieder tröstend mit der Hand über den Rücken.

Einige Männer und eine weißhaarige Frau betraten das völlig verwüstete Wohnzimmer unter ihnen erkannte Harry Professor Dumbledore. Sie musterten das Chaos. Ein steifer Mann, der Harry ebenfalls bekannt vorkam, führte gerade aus:

„_Nein, Miss Bagnold, leider wurden keiner der Anhänger lebend oder tot aufgefunden. Es wird aber nach ihnen gefahndet. Die Energiefreisetzung durch das Mädchen muss eigentlich Verletzungen zur Folge gehabt haben."_

Demnach musste die Frau Millicent Bagnold sein, die frühere Zauberei-Ministerin. Und der Mann, war Bartemius Crouch, ihr Nachfolger.

„_Ach Albus, ich werde langsam zu alt für diesen Job. Vielleicht sollten sie es sich doch noch einmal überlegen, ob Sie mich nicht ablösen wollen."_, seufzte sie und ignorierte geflissentlich den missmutigen Blick von Barty Crouch.

„_Aber sie wissen doch, Milli, dass ich meine Aufgabe in der Ausbildung unseres Nachwuchses sehe."_, antwortet Dumbledore und ging zu dem älteren Mann hinüber. _„Mein Beileid, Jerry. Es tut mir leid, dass sie Anne auf diese Weise verlieren mussten. Wir werden..."_

„..._mir Raja nicht auch noch wegnehmen.",_ begehrte dieser auf_. „Sie ist das Einzige, was mir von meiner Frau geblieben ist."_

„_Aber sie müssen doch einsehen, Mister Banes", _mischte sich nun Mister Crouch ein,_ „dass sie eine Ausbildung braucht."_

„_Ja, natürlich.",_ sank Raja Ziehvater nun wieder in sich zusammen. _„Sie haben ja recht. Bitte Albus, kümmern sie sich darum. Anne hätte das so gewollt. "_ Hoffnungsvoll sah er den weißbärtigen Mann an, der daraufhin nickte.

Harry schluckte. So ähnlich musste die Szene bei seinen Eltern auch ausgesehen haben. Die Todesser hatten ihre Taktik sicher nicht so schnell geändert. Kein Wunder aber, dass sie nach dieser fehlgeschlagenen Aktion seine Eltern sofort getötet hatten und nicht wie Nevilles Eltern zunächst gefoltert. Sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

Raja nahm in wieder bei der Hand. Und führte ihn auf einen weiteren Lichtpunkt zu.

„_Was jetzt noch?"_, fragte er verwundert.

„_Na du wolltest doch wissen, warum ich nach Schweden gebracht wurde."_, antwortete Raja.

Harry stand in einem Raum der Schule. Albus Dumbledore sprach gerade eindringlich auf jemanden ein, den Harry nicht sehen konnte. Neugierig ging er um die Erinnerungs-Gestalt herum und erstarrte.

Vor dem Schulleiter stand ein etwas fünfjähriges Mädchen mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht. Die kleinen Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und leuchteten in dem Licht, das Harry nun schon ein paar Mal beobachtet hatte. Auf dem Boden lagen die Reste eines Denkariums, dessen Inhalt sich langsam auf dem Boden ausbreitete. Er schien jedoch nicht wie sonst innerlich zu leuchten, sondern floss sich in trüben, öligen Schmieren vor die Füße des Mannes, der soeben sagte:

„_Raja, wenn du nicht lernst, dich zu beherrschen, wirst du aus der Zauberwelt verbannt werden. Ich kann nicht das Risiko eingehen, sämtliche Unterrichts-Materialien und meinen persönlichen Besitz von dir kaputt machen zu lassen, nur weil du wütend bist. Ich verstehe zwar, dass dich diese Bilder erschreckt haben, jedoch hattest du nicht das Recht sie zu zerstören."_

„_Ich will gar nicht zaubern können. Zaubern ist böse. Sie haben mir meine Mami weggenommen."_, schrie das Mädchen daraufhin. In ihren kleinen Augen glitzerten Tränen der Trauer und des Zorns. _„Ich will, dass es aufhört. Es soll nicht immer alles kaputtmachen."_

„_Deshalb wirst du lernen müssen, es zu kontrollieren."_, versetzte ihr Professor Dumbledore sanft. _Doch da weder ich, noch meine Kollegen das Risiko eingehen können, dich weiter hier zu behalten, wirst du mit deinem Vater ins Ausland gehen. Dort wirst du alle Bücher und sonstige Dinge zu Verfügung gestellt bekommen, die du dir wünschst. Um zu lernen. Und wenn du gelernt hast, mit deinem Talent umzugehen, darfst du wieder in unsere Gemeinschafts zurückkehren."_

„_Aber warum können wir denn nicht in England bleiben?"_, fragte das Mädchen traurig.

Der Schulleiter hob bedauern die Schultern._ „Weil die immer noch flüchtigen Anhänger Voldemorts immer noch nach dir auf der Suche sind. Sie wollen mit deiner Hilfe ihre gefangenen Kameraden aus Askaban befreien, da sie sonst nicht an den Dementoren vorbeikommen. Deshalb ist es unheimlich wichtig, dass niemand weiß, dass du noch lebst. Alle Beteiligten deiner Rettungs-Aktion haben einen besonders starken Vergessens-Trunk genommen, damit es ihnen niemand auch unter Folter entreissen kann. Wenn die Mauern von Askaban geöffnet würden, wäre niemand mehr sicher. Ich werde der Einzige sein, der noch von deiner Existenz weiß. Und es gilt auch noch das Leben eines andere Kindes zu schützen: _Harry Potter_. Seine Eltern wurden ebenso getötet wie deine. Aber damit er nicht in Gefahr gerät, musst du gehen."_

„_Warum, was ist denn so wichtig an ihm?"_, fragte das Mädchen trotzig.

„_Er ist der Einzige, der Voldemort endgültig besiegen kann, denn dieser ist zwar im Moment verschwunden, aber ich denke, er wird wieder kommen. Ich habe bereits kurz nach dem Tod deiner Ziehmutter ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit einer neuen Lehrerin gehabt, die mir dieses bestätigte."_

„_Professor Trelawney!", _fuhr Harry aus dieser Erinnerung zurück. _„Und ihre Prophezeiung."_

„_Ganz genau."_, antwortete Raja leise._ „Ich habe inzwischen den Rest der Geschichte von Professor Dumbledore erzählt bekommen."_

„_Dann war ich der Grund, aus dem du hier wegmusstest?_, fragte Harry weiter.

„_Nicht nur, du hast es ja gesehen. Ich und meine unkontrollierte Kraft war eine Gefahr, die möglichst von der Zauberwelt ferngehalten werden musste."_

Sanft berührte ihr Geist Harrys.

„_Komm, wir gehen nach oben."_

Und mit diesen Worten zog ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart.


	13. Neue Freunde

**Neue Freunde**

Nachdenklich sah Harry Raja an.

Sie saß ihm immer noch gegenüber und hatte begonnen eine Strähne ihrer dunklen Haare um den Finger zu rollen.

„Und was geschah dann?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich wurde wie gesagt nach Schweden gebracht. Irgendwo mitten in der Pampa hatten mein Pflegevater und ich ein kleines Haus. Ein paar Hühner, Schafe, Ziegen. Was man eben so braucht. Niemand außer Professor Dumbledore wusste, wo ich zu finden war.", erzählte sie weiter.

„Ich bekam Unmengen Bücher über alle möglichen Gebiete der Zauberei: Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, Flüche, Kräuter, Geschichte, Hand-Magie, Heilkunde, Wahrsagen... die Liste ist endlos. Aber keinen Kontakt zur Zauberwelt. Nicht den Tages-Propheten und keine Briefe von Dumbledore, in denen er irgendetwas hätte verlauten lassen, über das, was hier passierte.

Also tat ich das Einzige, dass mir je wieder die Chance verschaffen konnte, nach hause zu kommen: Ich lernte wie eine Besessene.

Professor Dumbledore kam einmal im Jahr vorbei um die Barriere zu erneuern, die er um unser Haus gezogen hatte, damit ich darin üben konnte, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Du weißt ja, was die vom Ministerium immer für ein Aufheben davon machen.", grinste sie ihn an.

„Nur zu gut!", antwortete er lachend. „Aber dann musst du ja perfekt sein in allen Fächern."

„Im Leben nicht!", war die überraschende Antwort. „Ich beherrsche zwar viele Zauber, von denen einige hier nur träumen können, aber meine Möglichkeiten waren begrenzt. Legilimentik konnte ich mit meinem Vater üben. Das ging soweit, dass ich ihn aus dem Keller fragen konnte, was er zum Abendessen haben wollte, während er das Dach reparierte. In Zaubertränke kenne ich mich super mit den Rezepten aus. Viele der Tränke sind aber auch Übungs-Sache, und dazu braucht man nun mal auch alle Zutaten. Verwandlung großer Gegenstände war auch nicht möglich, denn ich musste ja im Haus bleiben. Und..."

Sie stockte. Und wurde ein bisschen rot.

„Was denn noch, wo du schon mal grade am Beichten bist?", neckte Harry sie. Und dann wusste er es. „Na klar, deshalb konntest du mir zwar alles über Quidditch erzählen, aber nicht einen Meter gescheit auf dem Besen fliegen."

„Ja ja, lach mich nur aus!", schmollte sie. „Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass sie mich nicht rausgelassen haben. Sonst wäre ich bestimmt viel besser."

„Und jetzt hast du es geschafft und durftest wiederkommen?", hakte er wieder bei ihrem Lebenslauf ein.

„Nein!", verdüsterte sich ihre Stimmung so gleich wieder. „Mein Vater ist gestorben. Professor Dumbledore hielt es daher für besser, mich hierher nach Hogwarts zu holen um meine Ausbildung zu beenden. Wenn ich meine „Kräfte" nicht kontrollieren kann... Du hast heute beim Quidditch gesehen, was sonst passieren kann."

„Sind wir deswegen alle zu Boden gerauscht? Weil du so wütend auf Malfoy warst? Dann hast du aber eine ganz schöne Reichweite.", staunte er.

„Ich war auch ganz schön wütend.", erklärte sie. „Letzte Woche hab ich so einiges aus Professor Arimas Sammlung vernichtet, als er McDougal und Zabini angegriffen hat. Ich würde Malfoy am liebsten seinen hübschen Hals umdrehen, wenn mich Dumbledore dann nicht sofort rauswerfen würde. Aber dass ihr anderen auch darunter zu leiden hattet, tut mir schrecklich leid."Sie nahm seine Hand und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Eine Träne glitzerte in den Augewinkeln.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgen nahm er das traurige Mädchen einfach in den Arm und strich ihr sanft übers Haar. Sie duftete leicht nach einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus Rosen und Pfefferminz. So saßen sie einige Zeit schweigend im Dunkeln.

„Harry?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Mhm?", brummte er ihn ihre Haare.

„Verrat es bitte keinem. Ich durfte es wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal dir erzählen. Dumbledore hat mich schwören lassen, dass es niemand erfährt. Schon gar nicht die aus Slytherin. Wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass ich noch lebe...", flüsterte sie

„Aber du würdest ihm doch nie helfen. Du kannst dich doch sicherlich gegen seine Kontrolle wehren, nicht wahr?", erwiderte der Junge.

„Wahrscheinlich. Aber begreifst du denn nicht, dass ich wohl die Einzige bin, die den Schutz-Zauber, den deine Mutter bei ihrem Tod hinterlassen hat, aufheben kann? Ich bin das einzige Mittel, das Voldemort hat, um dich zu töten.", klang ihre Stimme nun wieder kräftiger durch den Raum. „Ich dachte, du hättest ein Recht es zu erfahren. Es ist ungerecht nicht zu wissen, woran man ist."

Er schwieg. Sie hatte ihm aus der Seele gesprochen Ähnlich wie er, war sie immer von allem abgeschottet worden.

„Aber Malfoy wird bezahlen. Für seine Taten und für die seines Vaters.", schreckte Raja ihn kalt aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Sie wand sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging wieder zum Fenster.

„Äh, das meinst du doch jetzt nicht ernst, oder?", keuchte Harry entsetzt. „Raja, versprich mir, dass du nichts Unüberlegtes tust. Ich helfe dir gerne dabei, Malfoy einen Streich zu spielen, den er so schnell nicht vergisst. Aber ihm darf nichts passieren."

Sie drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um und ihr Gesicht zeigte nun wieder ein eiskaltes Lächeln.

„Also schön, Potter. Wir werden sehen. Ich hab ja nicht gleich vor ihn umzubringen."

Der Anfang der nächsten Woche verlief relativ ereignislos. Neville machte dank Rajas Hilfe in Zaubertränke nicht mehr den kompletten Kerker dreckig und der Rest war eigentlich wie immer.

Auf dem Weg zu „Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe"unterhielten sich Harry Ron und Hermine über den bevorstehenden Unterrichts-Stoff.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das Glück haben werden, alle in eine Gruppe zu kommen.", äußerte Hermine gerade ihre Bedenken. „Aber ich will doch sehr hoffen, dass ich den Lenny bekomme. Der kann wenigsten mehr als nur schön auszusehen."

„Hauptsache nicht dieses Griffelhorn!", bestätigte Ron. „Das Viech ist echt blöd."

„Bin ich mir gar nicht so sicher.", erwiderte Harry. „Vielleicht ist es eigentlich ganz nett. Und außerdem heißt es Griffhorn."

Bei der Hütte angekommen zeigte sich, dass Raja die Einzige der Slytherins war, die schon angekommen war.

„Hallo, Raja!", grüßte Harry freundlich. Und ernte damit aber auch nur ein geknurrtes „ Tag, Potter!"

„Warum redest du eigentlich mit der? Die ist aus Slytherin.", fragte Ron seinen Freund entsetzt.

Aber er bekam keine Antwort mehr, weil Hagrid aus der Hütte kam, gefolgt von einem etwas schwermütig wirkenden Kauiwan. Dessen Flossen hingen lustlos herunter und die Regenbogen-Farbe war ziemlich verblasst.

„Oh, Hagrid!", rief Hermine entsetzt aus. „Ich kann diese Viecher zwar nicht besonders leiden, aber eingehen lassen sollten wir sie vielleicht auch lieber nicht."

„Ich weiß, Hermine.", entgegnete der traurig. „Aber ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Die anderen sind auch so komisch. Der Lenny hat nur noch den Kopf unter den Flügel gesteckt, das Zurbsel kaut an seinem Schwanz herum und das Griffhorn verliert Haare ohne Ende."

Er fuhr sich aufgeregt durch die buschigen Haare und richtete seine nächste Frage an Raja. „Hast du nicht ne Idee?"

Diese ging auf den Kauiwan zu und sah diesen lange schweigend an. Dann griff sie unter seine Flossen und begann seinen Bauch abzutasten. Schließlich legte sie beide Hände seitlich an den Körper des Fisches und schloss die Augen.

Stumm betrachteten die vier anderen diese Szene. Die drei anderen Gast-Tiere kamen derweil aus der Hütte.

„Was hast du ihm zu fressen gegeben, Hagrid?", fragte Raja schließlich.

„Er wollte nix. Hab ne Menge Gemüse hingelegt, aber er hat nix genommen.", antwortete der Halbriese.

„Zeig es mir!", verlangte die Schülerin.

Hagrid brauchte eine Schale in dem sich Karotten, Kohl, Kürbis, Kartoffeln und einige Äpfel und Birnen befanden. Inzwischen erschien auch langsam der Rest der Schüler zum Unterricht.

„Was is´n los?", wollte Neville wissen, der immer noch auf einem Stück Kürbis-Pastete herumkaute.

„Die Tiere sind krank.", antwortete Hagrid, der wieder zu der kleinen Gruppe getreten war. „Ich denke, ich lass die Stunde heute ausfallen. Bringt ja so nix."

Raja stand immer noch mit dem Kauiwan vor der Futter-Schüssel. Sie hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen. Plötzlich öffnete sie sie wieder und lachte.

„Hey, Neville, komm mal rüber.", rief sie den Gryffindor-Schüler. „Und bring noch was von deiner Pastete mit."

Als der Gerufene bei ihr angekommen war, nahm sie ihm einfach den Rest seines Essens aus der Hand und hielt es den Kauiwan hin. Der wurde auf einmal ganz munter und fing an, kleine Stücke von der Kürbis-Pastete abzubeißen. Raja, drückte Neville seine Pastete wieder in die Hand und ging hinüber zu den anderen Tieren, blieb kurz bei jedem stehen und untersuchte sie kurz. Dann kam sie herüber zu Hagrid.

„Die Tiere sind nicht krank.", erklärte sie dem Wildhüter und seinen Freunden. „Die sind nur verwöhnt. Der Kauiwan, frisst nur gekochtes Futter. Dem Lenny ist langweilig. Das Zurbsel vermisst sein Spielzeug und das Griffhorn möchte per Hand gefüttert werden."

„Na so was!", staunte Hagrid. „Das hab ich ja noch nie gehört. Warum stand denn davon nix in dem Brief?"

„Wahrscheinlich haben die amerikanischen Schüler angenommen, dass ihre Lieblinge hier mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit ebenso hofiert werden wie zu hause.", lachte Raja.

„Ach ja, Banes?", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Und woher weißt du das alles? Du hast das doch alles nur erfunden um dich wichtig zu machen."Es schien dem Mädchen nicht zu gefallen, dass sie alle diese Sachen nicht gewusst hatte.

Das Gesicht der Slytherin-Schülerin verdunkelte sich. „Ich hatte selbst viele Tiere, die manchmal zuverlässigere Freunde waren, als so mancher Mensch. Die sind zum Beispiel nicht neidisch oder eifersüchtig."Sie lies diese Worte kurz so stehen um ihre Bedeutung klar zu machen. „Außerdem haben alle vier Tiere eine latente Psy-Begabung. Das heißt, sie treten mit ihren Besitzer in Gedanken-Verbindung um ihre Bedürfnisse anzumelden. Das ist in den USA der neuste Schrei, weil die Tiere so ruhiger und leichter in Wohnungen zu halten sind."

„Aber was mach ich denn jetzt?", brummte Hagrid. „Ich kann doch nicht Gedanken-Lesen lernen, nur um die Tiere zu füttern. Und Professor Trelawney wird mir sicherlich nicht gerne helfen. Ist ihr zu schmutzig hier. "

„Ich werde dir helfen.", stellte Raja mehr fest, als dass sie es anbot. „Wenn die Tiere sterben könnte Professor Dumbledore in ernste Schwierigkeiten kommen. Das passt doch eigentlich ganz gut, ich komm ja eh immer mal vorbei"

Erstaunt sahen sich die drei Gryffindor-Schüler an. Also deshalb duzten sich die beiden auf einmal.

Neville fütterte derweil immer noch den Kauiwan und musste sich inzwischen auch des Lennys erwähren, der versuchte an seine Schulsachen heranzukommen und ihn immer wieder mit dem Schnabel bepickte, was die anderen Schüler rundherum sehr zu amüsieren schien, da sie ihn alle ganz gespannt beobachteten.

„Hey, Longbottom.", schrie Draco Malfoy jetzt grade. „Ich würd mir von dem Vogel Nachhilfe geben lassen, der hat wenigstens hübschere Beine als Banes."Allgemeines Gelächter aus den Reihen der Slytherins war die Antwort. Auch einige der Gryffindor-Schüler kicherten mit.

Harry trat zu Raja. „Lass dich von ihm nicht so ärgern."

Sie sah ihn missmutig an. „Danke Potter, ich komm schon klar."

Da die Tiere aber wirklich ziemlich schwach waren, ließ Hagrid die Stunde sausen und machte sich mit dem Gryffindor-Trio, Neville und Raja, daran, sie erstmal ein wenig aufzupäppeln.

Danach machten sie noch zusammen Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek, bis diese schloss.

Hermine gähnte. „Wieso versteht ihr beide euch eigentlich auf einmal so gut?", wollte sie dann wissen. „Läuft da was zwischen euch?"Sie legte den Arm enger um Ron.

„Nein.", antwortete Harry ehrlich. „Ich hab sie mal aus Interesse gefragt, ob sie es sich wohl vorstellen könnte, aber sie hat gesagt, dass sie jemand anderen im Auge hat. Und dass ihr meine Freundschaft viel wichtiger ist, als eine kurzlebige Beziehung."

Auf die verstimmten Gesichter seiner Freunde hin fügte er lachend hinzu: „Ich mein doch nicht euch beide. Nur zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin eine Beziehung zu führen ist sicherlich nicht einfach. Und Raja hat nicht grade einen festen Stand in ihrem eigenen Haus. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie jetzt auf einmal mit uns rumhängt."

„Ach und wir werden wohl gar nicht gefragt, ob wir sie überhaupt dabei haben wollen, oder wie?", warf Hermine schnippisch ein.

„Also wenn ihr meint, dass auch dieses Mädchen nicht gut zu Gesicht steht, nur weil sie aus Slytherin ist, dann seid ihr noch dämlicher, als ich dachte. Du hast doch selbst vorhin gesagt, dass Raja eine Menge weiß und eigentlich ganz nett ist.", gab Harry ärgerlich zurück. Das hätte ihm jetzt grade noch gefehlt: Eine eifersüchtige Hermine.

„Schon gut, ich gebe mich geschlagen.", seufzte diese nur. Damit gab sie Ron noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und ging hinauf zum Mädchen-Schlafraum.

„Wen Raja wohl „im Auge"hat? Meinst du, es ist einer aus Ravenclaw?", fragte Ron Harry später beim Zähneputzen.

„Wieso, hast du Interesse? Hermine ist doch eigentlich ein Full-Time-Job.", grinste der frech zurück und beobachtete, wie sein Freund schon wieder rot wurde. „Aber ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Hufflepuff auch nicht. Vielleicht einer von hier?..."

Die beiden rätselten noch eine Weile und dachte sich die unmöglichsten Pärchen aus, bis sie schließlich lachend im ihren Betten verschwanden.

Sie ahnten nicht, wie weit sie von der Wahrheit entfernt waren.


	14. Berührungen

**Berührungen**

Pfeifend machte sich Draco mit einem Handtuch um den Bauch auf den Weg ins Badezimmer der Slytherins. Er hatte prächtige Laune, denn die letzten beiden Stunden bei dem tumben Halbriesen waren flachgefallen, Potter hatte sich beim Abendessen total lächerlich gemacht, weil er sich Kürbis-Suppe in den Schritt gegossen hatte, die Schwuchteln hatte er wieder hinreichend für ihr abartige Neigung zur Schau gestellt und die dusselige Banes hatte sich heute nicht ein einziges Mal erfolgreich gegen ihn zur Wehr gesetzt.

Er drehte die Dusche auf und stellte sich unter das heiße Wasser.

Nur dass sie jetzt so viel mit diesen Gryffindor-Waschlappen rumhing, gefiel ihm nicht. Er brauchte jemanden, den er quälen konnte. Und Banes eignete sich nun mal hervorragend dazu: Sie war neu, sie war kein Mitglied einer bekannte Familie und sie war ein Mädchen.

Er musste allerdings zugeben, dass sie eigentlich ganz passabel aussah, auch wenn er steif und fest das Gegenteil behaupten würde, hätte ihn jemand danach gefragt. Immer noch pfeifend überlegte er, wie es wohl mit ihr im Bett wäre. Sie war nicht so fleischig wie Pansy und nicht so pickelig wie Millicent. Im Gegenteil... Ihre Haut war eigentlich toll, wenn auch ein bisschen zu blass. Aber das war er auch, das war vornehm, wimmelte er seine störenden Gedanken bei dieser recht angenehmen Phantasie ab.

Er grinste in sich hinein, als er sich vorstellte, wie sie wohl unter den Klamotten aussah. Da sie in ihrer Freizeit einen geradezu ekligen Hang zu Muggel-Klamotten hatte, konnte er sich das sogar ziemlich gut vorstellen. Etwas zu kleine, feste Brüste und einen schlanken biegsamen Körper. Weiche Haare und zarte Lippen, die sicherlich noch ganz andere interessante Sachen konnten, als nur Schulwissen und Gemeinheiten verbreiten.

Ein leichtes Ziehen in der Hüftgegend verriet, das nicht nur er interessiert an dieser Vorstellung war. Nur leider war Pansy schon schlafen gegangen.

Ziemlich verärgert jetzt mit einer halbgaren Latte durch die Gegend rennen zu müssen, stellte er das Wasser ab und griff nach seinem Handtuch.

Aber das war nicht mehr da.

Suchend blickte er sich um und konnte es aber nirgends entdecken. Verdammt! Er war doch nicht nackt hier rein marschiert, daran würde er sich erinnern.

„Suchst du was?", riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Banes!", fluchte er. „Was machst du hier, ich dusche grade."

„Das weiß ich.", flötete sie zurück. „Deswegen bin ich ja hier."

„Spinnst du jetzt total oder was? Wohl wieder vom Besen geflogen, wie?", motzte er und überlegte fieberhaft, wo sein Handtuch hingekommen sein könnte.

Plötzlich stoppte er die intensive Betrachtung der hinteren Wand der Duschkabine. Was hatte sie gesagt? Deswegen war sie hier?

„Was willst du Banes?", fragte er leicht genervt.

„Dich!", flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr.

Unbemerkt war sie hinter ihn getreten und hielt ihm lächelnd sein Handtuch entgegen. Als er es ihr aus der Hand nahm, hob sie die linke Hand zog langsam mit dem Zeigefinger die Spur eines Wassertropfens aus seiner Brust nach.

Ach so eine war sie, dachte er bei sich. Erst rumzicken und dann willig ins Bett zerren lassen. Konnte sie haben.

Er langte mit seiner Hand unter ihr Kinn und zog es hoch, bis sie ihm in die Augen sah.

Groß und Grün leuchteten sie ihm entgegen. Sie meinte es ehrlich.

Er zog ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand nahe heran und küsste sie auf den Mund. Langsam ließ er seine Zunge über ihre Lippen gleiten.

Sie öffnete diese leicht, um dem feuchten Besucher Einlass zu gewähren, was er freudig annahm.

Entschlossen zog er sie an sich, immer noch das Handtuch zwischen sie haltend.

Als er den Kopf wieder hob, sah er dass ihre Augen dunkler geworden waren. Sie hatte Blut geleckt, jetzt wollte sie mehr.

Er presste sie mit seinem Körper gegen die gekachelte Wand und lies seinen Händen freien Lauf. Er streichelte ihren Hals, ihr Schlüsselbein und öffnete ungeduldig den ersten Knopf ihrer grünen Bluse.

Wenigsten farbtreu war die neue Schlange.

Und was ihre Lippen anging, so würden die sich auch woanders sicher ziemlich gut anfühlen.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, löste sie sich aus seiner Umklammerung und ging ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu.

„Nicht hier!", flüsterte sie heiser. „Lass uns zu dir gehen."

In seinem Zimmer angekommen stellte sie sich hinter sein Bett und sah ihn an. Er wählte den kürzesten Weg und lies sich direkt auf das Bett gleiten.

„Zieh dich aus!", verlangte er. „Aber langsam!"

Sie tat, wie er ihr geheißen hatte und öffnete Knopf für Knopf ihrer Bluse. Danach, den Reisverschluss ihrer schwarzen Hüfthose. Da sie barfuss in den Waschraum gekommen war, lies sie die Hose zu Boden gleite und stand nur noch in Slip und BH vor ihm. Schwarz selbstverständlich.

„Weiter!", befahl er.

Sie öffnete auch noch den BH und lies dieses ebenfalls zu Boden fallen.

In der kühlen Luft des Kerkers hatten sich ihre Brustwarzen zusammen gezogen.

Geduldig ließ sie sich von ihm betrachten und wartete auf seine Einladung in das Bett.

So hatte er es gerne. Gehorsam. Sie sah genauso aus, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Anzüglich lächelnd wies er auf den Platz neben sich. „Komm!"

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen glitt neben ihm auf das schwarze Laken. Der Stoff knisterte unter ihren Bewegungen.

Er drehte sich halb zu ihr und küsste sie wieder. Langsam wanderte er mit seinem Mund an ihrem Hals immer tiefer und blieb erst bei ihren Brüsten stehen. Spielerisch umkreiste er die aufgerichteten Spitzen mit seiner Zunge. Sie stöhnte leise.

Er wusste schon, wie man eine Frau dazu brachte alles zu tun, was man(n) wollte.

„Ich hab noch was gut bei dir.", murmelte er schließlich leise, als ihr Stöhnen langsam in ein leichtes Keuchen übergegangen war, da er sich mit seinem Mund noch in die Region ihres Bauchnabels vorgearbeitet hatte. „Wegen deines miesen Spiels am Samstag."

Sie sah ihm furchtsam in die Augen und nickte dann. Sie wusste also was er wollte, das machte die Sache einfacher.

Genüsslich lies er sich auf dem Bett zurücksinken. Sie sollte arbeiten für ihr Glück.

Sanft fing sie an mit ihren Lippen seinen Oberkörper zu liebkosen. Als er sie ungeduldig tiefer schieben wollte, hörte sie auf und sagte scheu: „Nein, so nicht. Du musst mir schon mein eigenes Tempo lassen, dann tu ich alles was du willst."

Plötzlich hatte sie drei schwarze Tücher in der Hand, setzte sich auf seinen Brustkorb und fing an, ihm mit dem ersten die Augen zu verbinden.

Oh, ja. Das würde eine sehr interessante Nacht für ihn werden.

Mit den anderen beiden band sie seine Hände an den oberen Bettpfosten fest.

Auf seinen Protest hin meinte sie nur: „Ich will sicher gehen, dass du mich nicht drängst und ich dir dann nicht wehtue. Außerdem kannst du dich doch leicht mit einem Zauber befreien.

Da hatte sie allerdings auch wieder Recht. Also lies er ihr Fesselspiele ruhig über sich ergehen

Dann begann sie wieder seinen Oberkörper zu küssen und an seinen Brustwarzen zu knabbern. Mit verbundenen Augen fühlte sich das richtig interessant an.

Doch dann wanderte ihr Mund tiefer, lies seinen Bauchnabel links liegen und widmete sich dem Wesentlichen. Er stöhnte auf und lehnte sich gegen seine Fesseln, als ihre heißen Lippen sein Glied umschlossen und gierig zu saugen begannen.

Bei dem ganzen Vorspiel war er schon so heiß geworden, dass er nach wenigen Minuten glaubte bereits zum Höhepunkt zu kommen.

Dann hörte sie auf.

Frustriert raunzte er sie an. „Mach weiter Banes, lass mich hier nicht so hängen."

„Gleich!", war ihr Antwort.

Als seine Erregung ein wenig abgeklungen war, stürzte sie sich erneut darauf.

Sie fuhr mit der Zunge von seinen Hoden immer weiter hinauf bis zur Spitze und begann dann diese langsam zu umkreisen. Dabei senkte sie den Mund immer tiefer und umschloss seinen Penis schließlich völlig damit und lies diesen tief hinabgleiten. Als sie das ein paar Mal gemacht hatte, war er schon wieder fast so weit.

Dann hörte sie wieder auf.

„Banes!", stöhnte er

„Gleich!", war wieder ihre Antwort.

Kurz darauf begann sie ihn in seiner Lenden-Gegend zu beknabbern, nur um _ihn_ dann wieder völlig in den Mund zu nehmen und hemmungslos zu saugen.

So machte sie eine ganze Weile weiter und brachte ihn ein dutzend Mal fast bis zum Höhepunkt.

Aber eben nur fast.

Irgendwann reichte es ihm.

Das Spiel war nett, doch jetzt hatte er genug gespielt.

Mit der rechten Hand seinen Zauberstab greifend, den er verlangt hatte in Reichweite zu haben, murmelte er: „Diffindo!"

Nichts passierte.

Noch einmal, etwas lauter: „Diffindo!"

Keine Reaktion.

Die Stoff-Streifen dachten überhaupt nicht daran zu reißen.

„Banes, was ist hier los?", fragte er das Mädchen irritiert.

Sie lachte spöttisch. „Hast du das nicht gemerkt?"

„Mach mich los!"; verlangte er ärgerlich.

„Nein!", kam es kalt zurück

Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Banes, jetzt lass den Scheiß und binde mich endlich los. Und ich will wieder was sehen.", begehrte er nun auf und fing an, an den Stoff-Streifen zu rütteln. Aber die hielten

Plötzlich nahm sie ihm die Augenbinde ab. „Du sollst wenigstens zusehen können, wenn ich mich an dir räche.", meinte sie amüsiert.

„Banes das ist nicht witzig. Ich werde es Professor Snape erzählen.", drohte er.

„Ja, klar. Der ist ja auch immer so einsam, da wird ihn das Liebesleben seiner Schüler sicherlich brennend interessieren.", kam die zynische Antwort von ihr.

„Banes... Raja, lass uns doch darüber reden.", bat er sie, denn so langsam wurde ihm doch etwas unwohl bei der ganzen Sache.

Sie aber nahm ihm nur kalt lächelnd den Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Den brauchst das ja wohl nicht mehr."

Verdammt, warum hatte der Zauber nicht gewirkt. Er hätte jetzt eigentlich frei sein müssen.

Sie kletterte aufs Bett und setzte sich auf seinen Bauch. Ein fieses Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Bettele!", verlangte sie.

„Bist du verrückt geworden.", tobte er. „Ich bettel doch nicht eine Schlampe wie dich an."

Zack! hatte er eine Ohrfeige sitzen, die ihm das Wasser in die Augen trieb. War die denn völlig meschugge? Auf jeden Fall war sie in der besseren Position, denn während er noch geschockt von der Ohrfeige war, hatte sie ihm mit einem Spruch auch die Füße gefesselt. Nun lag er nackt und völlig wehrlos auf dem Bett.

„Banes... nicht", flüsterte er.

„Nicht...WAS?", fragte sie ohne Regung in der Stimme.

Er schloss die Augen.

„Nicht... bitte."

Eine zweite Ohrfeige traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet.

„Sieh mich an, wenn du mit mir redest!"befahl sie.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder.

Als er ihr Gesicht sah, bekam er Angst. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, was sie jetzt wohl mit ihm anstellen könnte. Keiner davon war besonders angenehm.

„Bettele!", verlangte sie wieder.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und öffnete den Mund „Lass mich gehen...bitte.", sagte er so leise wie möglich.

„Ich hab dich nicht verstanden.", wies sie ihn zurecht.

Er wand sich innerlich und sah ein, dass er verloren hatte. „Bitte Banes, lass mich gehen. Bitte!"

Sie musterte ihn kalt.

„Nein, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Du hast uns schon zu lange herumgescheucht. Mich, Potter, McDougal und Zabini... Jetzt ist es genug."

Sie rutschte ein bisschen tiefer, legte die Hände auf seinen Brustkorb und fing an etwas vor sich hinzumurmeln, dass er nicht verstand.

Langsam begannen ihre Hände zu glühen, doch er verspürte keinen Schmerz.

„Was soll denn das? Hör sofort auf, mich zu verzaubern!", kreischte er panisch, aber die Fesseln verhinderten, dass er sie irgendwie aufhalten konnte.

Ihr Gemurmel wurde lauter, aber er verstand immer noch kein Wort. Dann beugte sie sich plötzlich vor, presste ihr Lippen auf seine und öffnete mit ihrer Zunge gewaltsam seinen Mund. Etwas Flüssigkeit sammelte sich in seiner Mundhöhle, die leicht nach Himbeeren und Pfeffer schmeckte.

Ohne zu überlegen schluckte er.

Heiße Schmerzen explodierten plötzlich in allen seinen Nervenzellen und er brach zusammen.

Während er halb bewusstlos auf dem Bett lag, spürte er, wie sie die Fesseln löste und zu ihm sagte: „Dich werde ich schon noch lehren, was Intoleranz und ihre Folgen sind."

Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.


	15. Heiß und kalt

**Heiß und kalt**

Als er am Morgen erwachte fühlte sich sein Körper an, als wäre ihm jeder Knochen aus dem Körper entfernt und dann an einem falschen Platz wieder eingesetzt worden. Sein Schädel dröhnte und sein Magen rebellierte, als er versuchte aufzustehen. Mit letzter Kraft schleppte er sich zu den Toiletten um sich dort von seinem gestrigen Abendessen zu verabschieden. Während er stöhnend über dem Becken hing kam ihm ein einziger Gedanke:

"BANES!"

Dieser verdammten Schlampe würde er es heimzahlen. Gestern hatte sie ihn vielleicht kalt erwischt, aber nur dies eine Mal.

Er würde sie umbringen.

Noch heute.

Jetzt gleich.

Nach einer kalten Dusche, bei der er wohlweislich seine übliche Duschkabine vermied, zog er sich rasch seine Uniform an und machte sich in den Weg in die Große Halle. Der Kopfschmerz war inzwischen einem dumpfen Kreisen gewichen und sein Magen schwankte nur noch leicht. An Frühstück war aber nicht zu denken. Während er hasserfüllt in seine Teetasse starrte, malte er sich genüsslich aus, wie sie dafür büßen würde.

Er würde ihr jede verdammte Berührung heimzahlen, die er noch jetzt an seinem Körper zu spüren glaubte. Und er würde herausfinden, wie sie seinen Zauberstab vertauscht hatte. Denn der hatte heute Morgen wieder einwandfrei funktioniert.

Zu seinem Ärger, lies sie sich aber nicht am Tisch sehen. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie, was ihr bevor stand. Diese kleine Aktion würde sie teuer zu stehen bekommen.

Er lächelte grimmig.

Gut.

Sollte sie schon mal zittern, seine Rache würde umso süßer werden.

So in Gedanken wie er war, lies ihn Pansy heute früh, Gott sei Dank, in Ruhe. Auch Crabbe und Goyle wunderten sich nicht über seine schlechte Laune, denn es kam öfter vor, dass er beim Frühstück noch nicht ansprechbar war. Pansy warf ihm zwar einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, als wüsste sie zu gerne, was er heute Nacht getrieben hatte, aber er ignorierte das einfach. Sollte sie doch denken, was ihrem Spatzenhirn einfiel. Wenn er eine andere in seinem Bett haben wollte, konnte sie sich glücklich schätzen, wenn sie nachher wieder zurückdurfte.

Als es Zeit war, zu „Zaubertränke"wieder in die Kerker zurückzugehen, erhob er sich relativ schmerzfrei um, flankiert von seinen zwei Leibwächtern nebst Pansy und Millicent Bulstrode, majestätisch aus dem Saal zu rauschen.

Dieses Schlammblut, würde ihn nicht kleinkriegen, denn er war sich inzwischen sicher, dass so etwas Ekelhaftes nur aus einem Muggelleib gekrochen sein konnte.

Als sie am Klassenraum ankamen, waren ausnahmsweise auch schon die dämlichen Gryffindors an der Tür. Er sah, dass Banes bei dem dummen Potter und seinen noch dümmeren kleinen Freunden stand und lachte.

Wehe, wenn sie das rumerzählte.

Er wollte ihr wehtun.

Grob riss er sie am Arm und zog sie um die Ecke in einen der dunklen Gänge. Pansy und den anderen gab er mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie sich verziehen sollten. Das würde er auch alleine schaffen.

Brutal drückte er das schlanke Mädchen gegen die Wand und zischte: "Was hast du dir gestern dabei gedacht? Wohl dass du mich jetzt fertiggemacht hast, wie? Ich habe ne Überraschung für dich: Hast du nicht. Das wirst du mir büßen, du elende Schlange!"

Er hob die Hand um ihr eine kräftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen, als er den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah.

Dort war nichts zu erkennen von irgendeiner Form von Angst. Völlig emotionslos sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Ein kaltes Glitzern blitzte durch das schummrige Licht des Ganges und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln.

Dann wurde er grob herum gerissen und zu Boden geworfen Eine Gestalt warf sich auf ihn und fing an, ihn mit den Fäusten zu bearbeiten. Als schließlich seine Unterlippe aufplatzte und er das Blut auf seiner Zunge schmeckte, er wachte er aus seiner Erstarrung und fing an sich zu wehren.

Das brachte seinen Gegner dazu, ihm nun die Arme mit beiden Händen auf den Boden zu drücken. Keuchend blieb der andere auf ihm sitzen, hob den Kopf und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

Grüne Augen trafen auf graue.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breitete sich wieder in seinem Magen aus und er dachte zunächst, dass ihm gleich wieder schlecht würde.

Aber das war es nicht.

Diese Augen waren wunderschön.

Smaragdfarben blitzten sie unter schwarzen, wuscheligen Haaren hervor, die nur fast eine blitzförmige Narbe...

NARBE?

„Potter!", schallte mit einem Mal Professor Snapes aufgebrachte Stimme durch den Gang. „Würden sie freundlicherweise Mister Malfoy loslassen. Sind sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen sich hier herumzuprügeln. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Der Angesprochene rappelte sich auf, klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang und zischte Draco zu: „Lass deine dreckigen Pfoten von ihr, sonst vergesse ich mich."

Dann legte er seinen Arm um Banes und ging zum Klassenraum. Als sie durch die Tür gingen, drehte sich das Mädchen noch einmal um. Ein halb fragendes, halb amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um ihren Mund.

Viel zu verblüfft um das Geschehene richtig einordnen zu können, lies er sich von Pansy hochhelfen, mit einem Taschentuch das Blut aus dem Gesicht wischen und in den Klassenraum ziehen.

Was war hier los?

Snape hatte ausnahmsweise mal nur durchschnittlich schlechte Laune und verkündete Partner-Arbeit.

„... Granger- Zabini, Finnigan-Bulstrode, Longbottom-Banes, Potter-...mhm, versuchen wir es mal mit Malfoy.", schnarrte Snape durch den Raum, offensichtlich erfreut von der Aussicht, Potter damit eins ausgewischt zu haben.

Die Gryffindor-Schüler standen auf und begaben zu den angewiesenen Plätzen.

Immer noch böse blickend, lies sich Harry auf den Stuhl neben ihn fallen und murmelte etwas, das nach „War ja klar.", klang.

„Sie werden heute einen Wasser-Aufbereitungs-Trank bereiten, der dazu dient, mit wenig Aufwand große Mengen sauberes Wasser verfügbar zu machen. Dieser Trank wird auch benutzt, um Hogwarts mit Trinkwasser zu versorgen."; erklärte Snape und fügte gehässig hinzu: „Ihre Proben, werden ebenfalls verwendet, also arbeiten sie sorgfältig, wenn sie nicht morgen an ihrem Frühstückstee sterben wollen."

Ungläubiges Gemurmel füllte den Raum.

„Na los!", blaffte der Lehrer. „Sie sollte ihre und meine Zeit nicht unnötig verplempern."

Missmutig fing der dunkelhaarige Junge neben ihm an die Zutaten und das Rezept zu sichten und ein Feuer unter dem Kessel zu entfachen. Dann stutzte er und fuhr Draco an: „Willst du nicht vielleicht auch mal was machen?"

Er sah süß aus, wenn seine Augen so zornig blitzten.

„?", machte sein Gehirn nur.

„Das hab ich doch jetzt nicht grade wirklich gedacht, oder?", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Was denke ich denn da? Das ist Sankt POTTER und nicht die Jungfrau Maria!"

„Kannst du eigentlich auch mal was anderes machen, als mich mit offenem Mund anzustarren?", motzte Harry weiter.

Äh,...HARRY?

Das war Potter!

Er war Draco Malfoy (!) und er musste sich von diesem elenden Narbengesicht nichts gefallen lassen.

Trotzdem kam aus seinem Mund nur ein leises: „Entschuldigung, mein Fehler." Und er machte sich an die Arbeit. Verärgert bemerkte er, wie sein Gesicht zu brennen begann, als sich eine satte Rottönung darauf ausbreitete.

Argwöhnisch musterte ihn der Gryffindor. „Hast du dir jetzt den Kopf aufgeschlagen, oder was?"

Er wusste keine Antwort.

Unkonzentriert begann er Zutaten in den Kessel zu werfen, bis eine Hand, sein Handgelenk umfasste und es grob nach oben riss.

„Sag mal spinnst du jetzt total?", unterbrach Harry sein Tun. „Ich bin zwar keine Leuchte in Zaubertränke, aber dass dreizehn Forellenschuppen sehr viel mehr sind als _drei_, weiß ich auch noch.".

Verwirrt sah er Harry wieder in de Augen.

Scheiße!

Er benahm sich wie ein Erstklässler. Oder besser wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen schien eine Stimme in seinem Kopf zu kichern.

Offensichtlich hatte er sich vorhin wirklich den Kopf angeschlagen.

Ja, so musste es sein. Potter sah definitiv _nicht_ gut aus.

„Äh, Professor Snape?", sprach er seinen Lehrer an. „Ich fühl mich nicht so gut. Kann ich bitte in die Krankenstation gehen?"

„Ja machen sie schon!", ärgerte sich Snape. „Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für den verpfuschten Trank. Potter! Sie gehen zu Granger und Zabini. Aber plötzlich!"

Draco flüchtete regelrecht aus dem Raum.

Er sah nicht, dass ihm zwei grüne Augenpaare folgten.

Eins verwirrt.

Eins befriedigt.


	16. Verwirrung

**Verwirrung**

Harry hatte mit Hermine und Zabini den Trank noch gut zu Ende gebracht, denn sowohl Hermine, wie auch der Slytherin-Schüler hatte wesentlich mehr Ahnung, von dem was sie taten, als Harry. Als Snape sie dann am Ende der Stunde aus dem Kerker scheuchte hatte er den Vorfall schon fast vergessen. Beim Mittagessen war der blonde Slytherin-Schüler auch schon wieder anwesend und warf ihm hasserfüllte Blicke zu.

Dann war ja alles wieder beim Alten.

Er beobachtete, wie Malfoy aufstand und sich neben Raja an den Tisch setzte und eindringlich anfing, auf sie einzureden. Dann packte er wieder brutal ihren Arm.

Doch noch bevor Harry aufgestanden war, hatte sie sich aus ihrem Griff befreit, war aufgestanden und rief laut: „Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben. Sieh zu, wie du mit deinem Problem fertig wirst."

Danach war sie an den Gryffindor-Tisch gekommen und hatte sich zwischen ihn und Neville gesetzt. Es war zwar einige Unruhe am Tisch entstanden, aber nach einem Blick des Mädchens in die Runde, war sie wieder abgeklungen. Nur Lavender und Pavarti tuschelten noch hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Offensichtlich waren es die anderen schon gewohnt, dass sich die Slytherin nicht an die Regeln hielt.

Mit Ron und Hermine war allerdings in der nächsten Zeit nicht so viel anzufangen. Nachdem sie sich nun endlich mal dazu hatten durchringen können, dem anderen ihre Gefühle zu gestehen, waren sie manchmal eben lieber alleine. Er ging dann oft Hagrid besuchen und half diesem mit Raja zusammen. Die ausländischen Tiere hatten sich inzwischen wieder gut erholt und Raja hatte sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu einer Art Assistentin des Wildhüters gemausert, was ihr offensichtlich so gut in den Kram passte, das sie fast nur noch draußen war. Wie Hagrid ihm in einer Minute unter vier Augen verriet, übernachtete sie auch öfter dort.

Auf Harrys entsetzten Gesichts-Ausdruck hin, meinte er nur lächelnd: „Nee, nicht wie du denkst. Das Mädel is nu mal gerne bei den Tieren und wenn sie dann mit Fang zusammen vor dem Feuer einschläft, kann ich´s nicht übers Herz bringen, sie zu wecken. Professor Dumbledore weiß aber bescheid."

Was Harry völlig entging, waren die Blicke, die jeden seiner Schritte verfolgte.

Ob er durch die Gänge zum nächsten Unterricht unterwegs war oder beim Essen in der Großen Halle saß, jemand beobachtete ihn.

Krank.

Das war einfach nur krank.

Draco tigerte unruhig durch seinen Schlafraum. Seit mehreren Nächten, hatte er nicht mehr durchgeschlafen.

Träume verfolgten ihn.

Träume von Harry Potter.

Wie er ging, sprach, aß oder einfach nur dasaß. Draco fand es wunderbar.

Und er hasste es, dass er es wunderbar fand.

Es widerte ihn an, wie er sich vorstellte seine Finger durch Harrys Haare gleiten zu lassen, ihn zu umarmen und zu küssen und doch drangen diese Gedanken immer wieder in sein Hirn.

Er hasste es aus tiefstem Herzen und noch mehr hasste er die Person, die ihm das wohl eingebrockt hatte: BANES! Sie musste irgendeinen bescheuerten Liebestrank gebraut haben um ihn zu verhexen.

Aber er kam einfach nicht an sie heran.

Immer war dieser dämlich Halbriese oder ein anderer Lehrer in ihrer Nähe. Was aber vielleicht auch daran liegen konnte, dass ihn seine eigenen Füße meist eher in Harrys Nähe, denn in die des Mädchens trugen.

Er war doch nicht so eine verdammte Schwuchtel.

Pansy wurde schon misstrauisch, weil er es einfach nicht aushielt, mit ihr im Bett zu sein. Außerdem hatte sie ihm erzählt, dass er, als er sie einmal nicht rechtzeitig rausgeworfen hatte, im Schlaf geredet und dann dauernd „Harry!"gestöhnt hatte.

Wie peinlich!

Daher hielt er sie lieber total auf Abstand.

Duschen ging er nur noch alleine, denn auch der Anblick der anderen Jungen schien seinem Körper eine Reaktion zu entlocken, die er gar nicht gutheißen konnte. So einen Trank konnte es doch gar nicht geben.

Einmal hatte er Banes erwischt und versucht etwas aus ihr rauszukriegen. Aber sie hatte nur gegrinst und gemeint, er solle es doch einfach mal zulassen. Vielleicht würde das helfen. Danach hatte sie ihn kalt lächelnd abserviert, indem sie sich bei Potter eingehängt und munter schwatzend zum Essen spaziert war.

Was denn zulassen?

Dass er sich wie ein Verrückter auf seinen Erzrivalen Harry Potter stürzte und ihn in einem dunklen Gang der Schule vernaschte?

Pervers!

Seufzend schmiss er sich auf das Bett und versuchte zu schlafen.

_Er fängt Harry nach dem Unterricht im Astronomie-Turm ab. Professor Sinistra hat ihnen aufgetragen, die Karten zu ordnen. Aber anstatt aufzuräumen, sinken die beiden Jungen in einer innigen Umarmung verschlungen auf den Boden des Turmes. _

_Harry legt sich halb auf ihn und drückt seinem Mund fest auf Dracos. Dieser öffnete die Lippen und lässt Harrys Zunge warm seine Mundhöhle erforschen. Der Gryffindor beginnt ihm das Hemd auszuziehen und seine bloße Brust mit Küssen zu bedecken. Langsam wandert sein Mund tiefer._

„_Oh, ja, Harry, mach weiter!", entweicht ein heiseres Stöhnen Dracos Kehle._

_Der dunkelhaarige Junge zieht ihn ganz aus, zieht ihn zum Lehrertisch und drückt ihn mit dem Bauch auf die Tischplatte._

_Seine Hände halten Draco unten, während er sich an die Hinterseite des Blonden drängt._

_Der keucht nun und bittet Harry ihn zu nehmen._

_Bereitwillig öffnet dieser seine Hose und..._

Schreiend fuhr Draco aus seinem Traum hoch.

Sein Herz raste, seine Hände zitterten und auf seinen Schenkeln machte sich langsam eine unangenehme Feuchtigkeit breit.

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Verzweifelt sah er auf die Bescherung.

Er war doch nicht schwul...

Das ging gar nicht.

Er hasste Schwule fast genauso wie Schlammblüter.

Ebenso wie alle aus Slytherin.

Beschämt machte er sich auf den Weg in den Waschraum.

Das durfte einfach nicht war sein.


	17. Dunkle Geheimnisse

**Dunkle Geheimnisse**

Es war Samstag und draußen regnete es in Strömen.

Harry hatte sich nach einem harten Quidditch-Match mit den Ravenclaws, dass diese dann leider auch gewonnen hatten, lange heiß geduscht um nicht wieder was von Madame Pomfreys scheußlicher Erkältungsmedizin nehmen zu müssen.

Da Ron Nachhilfe in Muggelkunde von Hermine bekam und er sich bei dem Pärchen mal wieder ziemlich überflüssig vorkam, machte er sich auf den Weg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Aber jeder der Anwesenden schien eine interessante Beschäftigung zu haben. Seamus und Dean versuchten grade Neville Pokern beizubringen, Lavender und Pavarti hechelten mal wieder den neuesten Klatsch durch und der Rest stöhnte unter Hausaufgaben. Da Harry dazu aber überhaupt keine Lust hatte, machte er sich ziellos auf den Weg durch das Schloss.

Lange durchstreifte er die Gänge und unterhielt sich mit einigen der Gemälde. Aber etwas wirklich interessantes, hatten sie nicht zu berichten. Auch das geheime Zimmer im Nordturm war leer. Raja war wohl irgendwo in den Slytherin-Räumen. Er dachte darüber nach, wie sehr er sich in den letzten zwei Monaten doch schon an das Mädchen gewöhnt hatte. Ihr konnte er alles erzählen, was ihn beschäftigte. Wenn er mal wieder von Sirius geträumt hatte, wenn er eifersüchtig auf Hermine war, weil die ihm Ron „wegnahm"oder wenn er das Gefühl hatte, nicht noch eine Stunde mit Snape durchstehen zu können.

Sie hatte ihm auch oft bei kleineren Reibereien mit anderen Slytherin-Schülern geholfen.

Unbemerkt hatten ihn seine Schritte in Richtung der Kerker gelenkt.

Was wollte er hier?

Raja hatte ihm ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er ihr hierher folgte. Sie war da ziemlich stur. „Das Dunkle ist mein Revier, da hast du nichts verloren.", hatte sie geheimnisvoll lächelnd gesagt.

Ein Geräusch lies ihn aufhorchen.

Wasser tropfte von der Decke.

Er vernahm leise Stimmen aus einem der dunklen Gänge. Viel zu leise, als dass er sie verstanden hätte.

Er irrte durch das Labyrinth und versuchte den Ursprung des Gesprächs zu finden.

Als er um eine Ecke bog, sah er plötzlich einen schwachen Lichtschein.

Vorsichtig schlich er näher und verharrte geräuschlos an der Öffnung zu einem alten Kerker.

„Du hast meine Geduld lange genug strapaziert. Sorg dafür, dass es aufhört."

Das war Rajas Stimme.

Neugierig wagte Harry einen Blick um die Ecke.

Sie stand dort mit Malfoy. Unter der Decke hingen zwei der Leuchtkugeln, die Raja oft benutzte, allerdings meistens nur, wenn niemand in der Nähe war, außer Harry. Dass sie sie dem Anführer der Slytherins zeigte, wunderte ihn.

„Wie soll ich das denn anstellen? Ich kann ihnen doch nicht einfach befehlen, sie in Ruhe zu lassen.", keifte der nun zurück.

Der blonde Schüler sah müde aus. Dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen betonten im schwachen Licht noch stärker dessen blasse Gesichtszüge.

„Finde einen Weg!", herrschte sie ihn an. „Ich will nicht, dass es noch einmal jemand wagt die beiden Jungs, Potter oder einen von seinen Freunden auch nur schräg anzusehen. Sonst könnte es sein, dass ich jemandem von deinem kleinen Geheimnis erzähle. Pansy zum Beispiel."

Malfoy schien noch blasser zu werden. „W-Was meinst du damit."

Sie lächelte spöttisch."Das weißt du doch genau. Ich sehe die Blicke, die du ihm zuwirfst."

„Aber das hast du mir doch eingebrockt.", brüllte er sie an. „Du hast mich verhext."

„Wenn du mich für so mächtig hältst, solltest du vielleicht erst recht vorsichtig sein, Malfoy."Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Vergiss meine Worte nicht, Süßer!". Danach griff sie hinter seinen Kopf und zog ihn zu einem Kuss herab.

Ärgerlich riss er sich los und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.

„Ich hasse dich, Banes", schrie er ihr hinterher, aber das Mädchen hatte schon lachend den Raum verlassen.

Langsam sank Malfoy im schwächer werdenden Licht in sich zusammen.

Ungläubig starrte Harry in die Dunkelheit.

Hatte Raja Malfoy wirklich erpresst?

Um ihn zu schützen?

Aber warum?

Und was war Malfoys Geheimnis?

„Ach Harry...", klang seufzend Malfoys Stimme durch den Raum.

Harry erstarrte.

Hatte Malfoy ihn gesehen? Gehört?

Er stand auf und stellte sich in den Türrahmen. Einfach so zu tun, als ob er nicht da wäre, lag ihm nicht.

„Was?", fragte er daher.

Aus den Geräuschen im Dunkel war zu schließen, dass Malfoy schnell aufstand und sich zu ihm herumdrehte.

„Was ist, Malfoy? Was willst du?"

Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

Potter war hier.

Er hatte alles gehört.

Fieberhaft überlegte Draco, was er nun tun sollte.

Die Sache leugnen?

„Ich werde hier nicht meine Zeit mir dir vergeuden.", kam es nun ärgerlich aus der Schwärze vor ihm.

„Ich...", begann er.

Der andere kam vom Eingang her auf ihn zu.

Er konnte ihn spüren.

Sehnte sich danach ihn zu berühren.

Harry stand nun ganz dicht vor ihm.

„Hast du was zu sagen, Malfoy?"

Harrys Geruch stieg dem Slytherin in die Nase. Birken und noch irgendeine Pflanze. Wahrscheinlich sein Duschgel.

Rasierwasser roch er keines. Harry hatte keinen starken Bartwuchs.

Wie sich wohl sein Körper anfühlen würde.

Er stöhnte.

„Ist dir nicht gut, Malfoy? Wenn du mir den Umhang vollkotzt, kannst du was erleben.", drohte der Gryffindor und kam noch näher. Er packte Draco am Arm.

„Jetzt sag endlich, was mit dir los ist.", verlangte er.

Draco wurde schwindelig von so viel Nähe. Er hatte doch in den letzten Wochen so viel Abstand wie gerade noch unauffällig zwischen sich und dem Schwarzhaarigen gelassen. Er hatte sich sogar gezwungen, weiter gemein zu ihm zu sein.

Kleine Schauer rieselten ihm über den Rücken, als Harry seine Hand nahm und auf seine Stirn legte.

„Fieber hast du nicht.", stellte er trocken fest.

In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Leidenschaft zog Draco ihn an sich.

„Hey, bist du jetzt ver...mmm"

Den Rest des Satzes erstickte Draco mit einem Kuss.

Eng presste er sich an den Körper des Ersehnten und versuchte ihn mit sanften Zungenstößen dazu zu bewegen den Mund zu öffnen.

Grob schubste der ihn aber von sich.

„Was soll denn das, Malfoy? Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Mich zu küssen. Also ehrlich, bei dir tickt´s wohl nicht mehr ganz richtig!", stieß er hervor, bevor er fluchartig den Kerker verlies.

Draco blieb allein zurück.

Völlig aufgewühlt.

Was hatte er getan?

Er hatte Harry geküsst.

Es war ebenso süß gewesen, wie er es sich erhofft hatte.

Doch nun breitete sich ein bitterer Nachgeschmack wie Gift in ihm aus.

Was hatte er nur getan? 


	18. In deinen Armen

**In deinen Armen**

Hastig war Harry die Gänge hinaufgestürmt. Nun stand er schwer atmend in der Nähe des Eingangs zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Was war da eben passiert?

Draco Malfoy, sein absoluter Erzrivale und Todfeind seit der ersten Klasse, hatte ihn geküsst.

Das war einfach zu wahnsinnig um wahr zu sein.

Wenn Harry ehrlich war, hatte es sich besser angefühlt als der ziemlich feuchte Kuss von Cho damals. Seitdem war er noch nicht wieder mit einem Mädchen aus gewesen. Andere Dinge, wie die Trauer um seinen Paten und die Bemühungen Voldemort dingfest zu machen, waren vorgegangen.

Aber der Grund das Mädchen damals zu küssen, war ein ganz anderer gewesen.

Außerdem war _er_ schließlich _von Malfoy_ geküsst worden.

Er lachte laut auf, weil sich das selbst _gedacht_ noch zu verrückt anhörte, um wahr zu sein.

Jemand bog um die Ecke.

Das war doch wohl nicht etwa der blonde Slytherin?

Nein: Es war Raja!

Erstaunt blieb sie stehen. Sie schien nicht sehr erfreut zu sein, ihn zu sehen.

„Raja!", rief er, in der Erwartung mit seiner Freundin über das Geschehene reden zu können.

„Was willst du hier, Harry?", gab sie kühl zur Antwort. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gesagt, dass du nicht hierher kommen sollst."

„Aber... ich ... Malfoy...er hat...", stotterte Harry verwirrt.

„So hat er?", fragte sie belustigt.

Argwöhnisch musterte er das Mädchen. Sie schien nicht die Gleiche zu sein, mit der er so viele Stunden einfach nur mit Reden und Zuhören verbracht hatte.

„Raja, hast du etwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?", wollte er schließlich wissen.

Sie musterte ihn kalt lächelnd. „Und wenn es so wäre?"

Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei und murmelte das Passwort.

„Du hättest nicht hierher kommen sollen.", sagte sie noch, bevor sich die Wand wieder hinter ihr schloss.

Ohne zu wissen, wohin er ging irrte Draco durch das dunkle Schloss.

Zweimal war er fast von einem Lehrer überrascht worden und hatte sich auf der Suche nach einem Umweg immer tiefer in das Labyrinth der vielen Gänge gewagt.

Er wollte jetzt nicht zurück in den Kerker. Wollte nicht die vielen fragende Blicke ertragen müssen, die ihn nun schon seit Wochen verfolgte. Seine Augen schimmerte feucht.

Fast zwei Monate waren nun schon vergangen seit dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht mit dieser grünäugigen Schlange.

Zwei Monate, in denen er bei jeder Mahlzeit den Anblick des Geliebten Feindes hatte ertragen müssen.

Zwei Monate, in denen er etliche Kilos verloren hatte, weil er einfach nichts heruntergebracht hatte in dessen Gegenwart.

Zwei Monate voller Höllenqualen, immer in der Angst erwischt zu werden.

Zwei Monate, in denen er sich in allen Fächern rapide verschlechterte.

Zwei Monate, in denen er kein Mädchen mehr in seinem Bett ertrug, was seinem Ruf ebenfalls erheblich geschadet hatte.

Zwei Monate, in denen er versuchen musste ein Gesicht zu bewahren, das nun nur noch leere Maske war.

Er war jetzt in einem Teil des Schlosses angekommen, der ihm völlig unbekannt schien. Düstere Bilder hingen in schmalen Gängen, in die kein Schüler freiwillig einen näheren Blick geworfen hätte.

Er setzte sich auf den staubigen Boden und stützte schluchzend seinen Kopf in die Hände.

Was sollte er jetzt nur tun?

Ein Geräusch lies ihn hochfahren.

Eine dunkle Gestalt stand zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt auf dem Gang.

Zerwuschelte Haare standen auf ihrem Kopf in alle Richtungen ab.

Der Slytherin erhob sich.

Harry!

Er war zurückgekehrt.

Doch als die Gestalt langsam auf nackten Sohlen vor ihm zurückwich und in den Lichteinfall eines der wenigen Fenster trat, erkannte er Blaise Zabini.

Enttäuscht senkte er den Kopf.

„Was willst du hier, Malfoy?", fragte der Junge mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Nichts, was dich etwas anginge!", versuchte Draco herrisch zu sagen, aber er hörte selbst, dass seine Stimme tränenerstickt war.

Langsam kam der andere Junge näher.

Er trug bereits einen Schlafanzug. Die etwas zu lange Hose lies schließen, das er eigentlich nicht ihm gehörte.

Immer noch vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte Draco sanft am Arm.

„Hey", sagte er, „was ist denn los mit dir?"

Ohne zu überlegen stürzte sich Draco in die Arme des kleineren Jungen. Ihm war jetzt alles egal. Sollte sie ihn doch alle auslachen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Während seine Tränen lautlos zu Boden tropften, strich ihm Blaise beruhigend mit der Hand über den Rücken.

„Komm!", forderte er den völlig fertigen Jungen auf. „Ich nehm dich erstmal mit, obwohl mir Morag wahrscheinlich den Hals umdrehen wird."

Bestimmt zog er Draco einen Gang weiter und blieb vor einem Bild mit einer kleinen Elfe unter einem Fliegenpilz stehen.

„Besenkammer!", nannte er das Passwort und das Bild lies sie ein.

Drinnen gab es einen geräumigen Schlafraum mit zwei aneinander gerückten Betten, zwei Schreibtischen und einem Schrank. Regen peitschte immer noch gegen ein großes Fenster. Die Luft war warm und feucht und ein seltsamer Geruch lag darin. Im Licht vieler Kerzen lag Morag nur leicht mit einer Bettdecke bekleidet und las.

Er hob den Kopf, als die beiden eintraten und das Lächeln gefror auf seinem Gesicht. Hastig schlang er die Decke enger um sich. „Malfoy!", stieß er hastig hervor: „Was will _der_ denn hier?"

„Ich hab ihn draußen auf dem Gang gefunden.", erwiderte Blaise vorsichtig. „Ich glaube, es geht ihm nicht gut."

„Was kümmert uns das?"Morag klang gereizt. „Er ist schließlich der Grund, aus dem wir hier sind."Hasserfüllt starrte er Draco an.

„Ich geh dann wohl mal lieber wieder.", flüsterte der traurig.

„Nein, du bleibst!", sagte Blaise mit einem Male bestimmt. „Mir ist es egal, was du vorher mit uns gemacht hast. Du siehst nicht so aus, als seist du zum Streiten gekommen. Was willst du also?"

Draco sah ich erstaunt an. Der schmale, blonde Junge war auf einmal ziemlich mutig geworden. Wahrscheinlich, weil er seinen großen Freund wieder an seiner Seite wusste.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste Draco wieder an Harry denken und was er Schreckliches getan hatte.

„Was hat denn unser großer Anführer?", spottete Moran nun vom Bett aufstehend. „Hat sein Hofstaat gekündigt?"

„Morag, lass doch den Scheiß.", wies Blaise ihn zurecht und bugsierte Draco auf das Bett.

„Nun erzähl doch mal.", versuchte er ihn zu überreden.

„Das versteht ihr nicht. Ihr habt ja einander.", rutschte es Draco raus.

Verdammt, jetzt hatte er sich verraten.

Erstaunt sahen die beiden Jungs ihn an. „Und wen hättest du gerne?", fragte Blaise leise.

Er wollte über alles reden, aber es kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Er konnte es nicht laut aussprechen. Bittend sah er das Pärchen an.

Er wollte es ihnen sagen.

Aber er konnte doch nicht.

Plötzlich machte Morag einen Schritt auf ihn zu und fuhr ihm leicht mit der Hand über das staubige Haar. Dann streichelte der große, dunkelhaarige Junge seine Wange und Draco schmiegte sich dankbar an seine warme Hand.

Nun setzte sich auch Blaise neben ihn und fing an, ihm wieder sanft über den Rücken zu streichen.

Kurz darauf begann seine andere Hand schüchtern, an Dracos Hals hinab zu gleiten.

Seufzend gab sich der einst so stolze Slytherin den Zärtlichkeiten der beiden anderen Jungen hin. Er war so hungrig nach Wärme und Liebe, dass ihn die Berührungen wie eine beschützende Decke einhüllten.

Er spürte, wie ihn Morag höher auf Bett schob und begann ihn auszuziehen.

Blaise küsste ihn sacht und er öffnet seinen Mund um die Zunge des anderen zu empfangen.

Zärtlich Hände strichen sanft über seinen Körper.

Er erkannte nun den Geruch in der Luft.

Die beiden jungen Männer hatten sich hier geliebt.

Und sie waren bereit für ein weiteres Mal.


	19. Flucht

**Flucht**

Draco erwachte.

Er fühlte sich gut. Genüsslich kuschelte er sich nochmal in das Kissen und drehte sich zur Seite.

Dann erstarrte er.

Er war nicht in seinem Schlafraum.

Verwirrt erhob er sich halb und blickte auf die beiden Körper, die engumschlungen in dem Bett neben ihm schliefen. Ein dunkler und ein heller Haarschopf waren halb versteckt unter der Decke auszumachen.

Die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht holte ihn ein und die Erkenntnis irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden glücklich in das zweite Bett gefallen zu sein.

Jetzt schauderte ihn.

Was hatte er nur getan?

Sicher, es war ihm in dem Moment als das Richtige erschienen, doch jetzt...

Leise stand er auf und zog sich an. Möglichst ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen öffnete er die Gemälde-Tür und schlüpfte hinaus. Unentdeckt schlich er in die Kerker-Räume zurück und in sein Zimmer. Hastig packte er einige Sachen zusammen und verließ eilig die Räumlichkeiten. Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang vertat ihm eine weißhaarige Gestalt den Weg.

„Meinen sie wirklich, dass das klug ist, Mister Malfoy?", sagte Albus Dumbledore und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich muss weg.", erwiderte er hastig. „Dringende Familien-Angelegenheiten!"

„Ich verstehe.", antwortete der Schulleiter. „Aber seien sie sich gewiss, dass ich immer ein offenes Ohr haben werde, wenn mich jemand um Hilfe bitten will."Unergründliche blaue Augen lagen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich werde es mir merken.", und mit diesen Worten verließ Draco das Schloss. Er würde von der Eulerei in Hogsmeade aus einen Eule nach hause schicken, um sein Kommen anzukündigen Er musste hier weg.

Im Zug legte er seine Stirn an die verregnete Fensterscheibe.

Trüb glitt die Landschaft an seinen Augen vorbei, ohne dass er sie richtig wahrnahm.

Er dachte an Harry und schloss die Augen.

Nie...

Düster lag Malfoy Manor zwischen hohen Bäumen eingeschlossen ganz am Rande eines kleinen Dorfes. Die Einwohner des Ortes kamen nie hierher. Man sagte, es brächte Unglück, dem Haus zu nahe zu kommen. Wanderer, die sich hierher verirrten, sollten laut nicht verstummenden Gerüchten nicht mehr zurückgekommen sein.

Draco blieb am Eingang des ehemalige Gestüts stehen und blickte auf das große herrenhausähnliche Gebäude, dass er seit 18 Jahren sein zu Hause nannte. Ein zu Hause, in dem Liebe und Anerkennung keine Selbstverständlichkeit waren. Man musste sie sich verdienen. Er war stets bestrebt gewesen, seinen Vater nicht zu enttäuschen.

Die Eingangstür öffnete sich und seine Mutter trat heraus. Die Blonden Haare streng zu einem Knoten zurückgesteckt, das dunkelblaue Kleid hochgeschlossen. Sie wirkte wie eine Puppe, leblos und steif.

Draco wusste aber, dass dies mit seinem Vater zusammenhing. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich seine Frau außerhalb des Hauses benahm, als würde sie ihre Umgebung nicht im Geringsten interessieren.

Draco beschleunigte seine Schritte und schloss seine Mutter in die Arme.

„Mein Sohn", flüsterte sie leise während sie ihm einen Kuss auf dir Stirn hauchte. „Du siehst blass aus."

„Aber Mutter, das tue ich doch immer.", versuchte er sie beruhigen. Sie sollte sich keine Sorgen machen. Er würde damit schon alleine fertig werden.

„Dein Vater erwartet dich bereits. Er ist im Arbeitszimmer.". Sie übergab seine Tasche einem der Hauselfen und ging selbst in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Sicher würde sie wieder Ruhe brauchen. Sie schlief viel, seit ihrer schweren Erkrankung im letzten Sommer.

Draco ging schnell hinüber zum Arbeitszimmer. Sein Vater war niemand, den man lange warten lassen sollte. Er klopfte und trat dann ein, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Sein Vater saß wie immer an dem dunklen, wuchtigen Schreibtisch, der, ähnlich den anderen dunklen, und ausnahmslos kostbaren Möbelstücken, die Bedrückende Atmosphäre des Raums noch unterstrich. Die langen, weißblonden Haare, waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Draco wurde sich wieder einmal ihrer ernormen Ähnlichkeit bewußt.

Der Ältere schrieb etwas, während eine gut ausgebildete Eule auf dem Tisch verharrte um den fertigen Brief sofort auszuliefern.

Kurz vor dem Schreibtisch blieb der junge Mann stehen und wartete geduldig, bis ihn sein Vater mit einer Geste aufforderte sich zu setzen. Als er schließlich den Brief zu Ende geschrieben hatte, band er ihn am Fuß des wartenden Vogels fest, brachte diesen zum Fenster und schickte ihn hinaus in die anbrechende Dämmerung. Dann schloss er das Fenster wieder, drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um und nahm ihn in Augeschein.

„Du kommst früh.", stellte er ohne eine Regung in der Stimme fest. „Aber das ist gut so, denn in ein paar Wochen hätte ich dich eh zu mir beordert."

Er reagierte nicht auf Dracos fragenden Blick. „Sei heute Abend um acht pünktlich zum Essen im Speisezimmer."

Ein anhaltendes Schweigen bedeutete dem jungen Mann, dass er entlassen war.

Langsam ging er die breiten Stufen hinauf in sein Zimmer. Dort legte er sich auf das Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er fühlte sich um Jahre gealtert.

Wenige Stunden später stieg der die Stufen zur Halle wieder hinab. Seine Mutter und sein Vater saßen bereits am Tisch und unterhielten sich leise. Als auch er sich setzte wurde das Essen aufgetragen. Schweigend aßen die der Malfoys zu Abend.

Kurz nach halb neun läutete es an der Tür und mehrere Personen betraten die Halle. Sein Vater ging hinaus, um sie zu begrüßen. Einige kannte Draco, andere Gesichter waren ihm völlig unbekannt.

Sie begaben sich in den Salon und sein Vater bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Als seine Mutter ebenfalls den Raum betrat, runzelte sein Vater die Stirn, ließ sie aber gewähren.

Dann wartete sie stumm. Draco wusste erst vorauf, als sich Lord Voldemort direkt vor dem Kamin materialisierte. Die anwesenden Todesser fielen sofort auf die Knie.

Unschlüssig, was er nun zu tun hatte, war Draco zu lange stehen geblieben.

Ein tiefer Blick aus roten Augen traf ihn und schien bis in die hintersten Winkel seiner Seele zu blicken.

Erschrocken wand er den Blick ab und ging ebenfalls in die Knie.

Er hatte den Dunklen Lord noch nie persönlich getroffen.

„Lucius!" ertönte nun dessen schwere, schleppende Stimme durch den Raum.

Draco fröstelte.

Er musste an Harry denken, der den Lord vor zwei Jahren bereits getroffen hatte. Allein, verletzt und mit einer Leiche seines Schulkameraden neben sich, der so eben durch eine einfach Geste aus dem Leben katapultiert worden war.

„Wie ich sehe, ist dein Sohn auch anwesend.", fuhr die Stimme fort. „Gut. Er soll seine Aufgabe bekommen."

Er sollte also zu einem echten Todesser gemacht werden. In Dracos Brust kämpten verschiedene Gefühle um die Vorherrschaft.

Triumph, endlich den begehrten Status erreicht zu haben.

Furcht, vor dem, was ihn er warten würde.

Neugier, worin seine „Aufgabe"bestehen mochte.

„Komm zu mir, Draco!", sagte der Dunkle Lord und fast ohne seinen Willen stand er auf und setzte Schritt für Schritt vorwärts, bis er nur noch etwa einen halben Meter von der Gestalt in dem langen dunklen Umhang entfernt war. Sie streckte eine knochige Hand aus, umfasste sein gesenktes Kinn und zwang ihn, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Er fühlte, wie der mächtige Magier in seinen Geist eindrang und sein Leben begann rückwärts an ihm vorbei zu ziehen.

Das Abendessen mit seinen Eltern, die Zugfahrt, die Nacht mit den beiden anderen jungen Männern...

Draco fühlte die Belustigung des alten Geistes, ob seiner Scham, daß er sich so weit offenbaren musste.

Immer schneller und schneller begannen die Erinnerungen durch die geistige Hand des Dunklen Lords zu gleiten. Schule, Freunde, Harry Potter... plötzlich stoppte die schwindelerregende Aneinanderreihung seiner Lebensmomente.

Er sah sich wieder auf dem Bett liegend.

Gefesselt.

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen kniete über ihm.

Ihre Hände begannen erneut zu glühen.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Schnitt.

Das Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge fror ein.

„Wer ist das?", hörte er die Frage Voldemorts an seinem Ohr.

„Banes.", antwortete er automatisch. „Raja Banes."Und eine heiße Welle der Erregung überschwappte ihn von der anderen Seite der Gedankenverbindung.

„Sie lebt?", flüsterte der Dunkle Lord und beendete die Gedankenverbindung eben so brutal, wie er sie eingegangen war.

Draco sank erschöpft zu Boden.

Er fühlte sich schwindelig und elend.

„Deine Aufgabe", versetzte ihm Voldemort nun, was ihn sofort wieder zu hundertprozentiger Aufmerksamkeit zwang. "„Sollte eigentlich sein, Harry Potter aus dem Weg zu räumen. Aus deinen Erinnerungen sehe ich aber, dass dich der Zauber dieses Mädchen wahrscheinlich zu schwach werden ließe, um meinen Befehl ordnungsgemäß auszuführen. Außerdem stehet es ebenso in Frage, ob du überhaupt die Kraft hättest es zu tun."

Draco senkte den Kopf.

Der Lord hatte Recht. Er wäre nicht fähig es zu tun. Nicht nachdem er sich in Harry verliebt hatte.

„Deshalb", fuhr der andere unbeirrt fort, „wirst du eine, deinen Fähigkeiten entsprechende Aufgabe bekommen um mir deine Treue zu beweisen."

Er drehte sich zu Draco um und zwang ihn, ihm wieder in die rotglühenden Augen zu sehen.

„Du wirst mir diese Mädchen bringen. Lebendig. Ich will sie haben."

„Warum?", entschlüpfte die Frage Dracos Lippen bevor er es verhindern konnte.

Kurz darauf fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder. Er wand sich vor Schmerzen, die seine Nervenstränge zu zerfetzen drohte.

„Wenn dein Lord dir etwas befiehlt, dann hast du nicht zu fragen.", hörte er Voldemorts schrecklich Stimme durch die Wirkung des Cruciatus-Fluchs dringen.

„Herr,...nein, ... bitte!", erklang nun die flehende Stimme seiner Mutter. „Er ist doch noch ein Kind. Und er ist krank. Er kann euren Auftrag jetzt noch nicht erfüllen Lasst ihm noch Zeit."

„Lucius, bändige dein Weib, oder es wird dir wie deinem jämmerlichen Sohn ergehen.", sagte der Dunkle Lord kalt.

Die Schmerzen in Dracos Körper klangen langsam wieder ab.

Ganz nah an seinem Ohr hörte er Voldemort flüstern. „Wenn du deine Mutter liebst, solltest du dir überlegen, wie wichtig das Mädchen für dich ist."

„Sie bedeutet mir nichts, Herr.", schrie Draco fast. „Ich werde sie zu Euch bringen."

„Guter Junge!", zischte die Stimme. „Du hast bis zur ersten Vollmond-Nacht im Neuen Jahr Zeit. Sieh zu, dass du deinen Auftrag erfüllst."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Der junge Malfoy lag immer noch auf dem Teppich. Sein gesamter Körper war ein einziger Schmerz.

Aber er hatte wieder ein Ziel.

Er würde Banes diesem Geschöpf, das man schon lange nicht mehr menschlich nennen konnte ausliefern.

Seiner Mutter durfte kein Leid geschehen, dafür würde er sorgen.

Draußen begannen die ersten Schneeflocken zu fallen.


	20. Wut im Bauch

**Wut im Bauch**

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze", brüllte ein viel zu gut gelaunter Ron in sein Ohr.

Ärgerlich griff Harry nach seiner Decke und zog sie sich über den Kopf. Sein Freund konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er inzwischen schon mehrere Nächte wach gelegen hatte um über den Kuss von Malfoy und Rajas merkwürdige Reaktion nachzudenken. Er hatte auch versucht einen der beiden zu erwischen, aber Raja, war ihm ausgewichen und der blonde Slytherin schien gar wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

„Weißt du schon das Neueste?", brabbelte der rothaarige Junge einfach weiter. „Malfoy ist spurlos verschwunden.

Nun horchte Harry auf. Verwirrt kam er unter der Decke hervor und sah Ron aus großen Augen an. „Wieso verschwunden?"

„Naja, verschwunden im Sinne von: Wir sind ihn los, weil er nicht mehr da ist. Einfach futsch!", erklärte Ron, während er versuchte zwei zusammenpassende Socken zu finden, die mal _nicht _kastanienbraun waren. Hab´s von Pavarti und Lavender. Die beiden sind die geborenen Nachfolgerinnen für Rita Kimmkorn. Ach und weißt du, was sie mir noch erzählt haben?"

„Nee woher? Seh ich aus, wie Trelawney?", murrte Harry nun und versuchte sich an die schaurigen Temperaturen außerhalb seines Bettes zu gewöhnen. Scließlich schneite es schon seit Tagen.

Ron kicherte albern. „Vielleicht solltest du dir doch überlegen ob du nicht hellsehen kannst. Denn genau um _die_ geht es."

Harry verstand nur Bahnhof. „Um _wen_ geht´s?"

„Na, um die verehrte Professor Trelawney.", schimpfte Ron nun, weil er doch nur braune Socken fand. „Hör mir doch zu! Und um deine neue Freundin Raja Banes. Pavarti und Lavender haben sich furchtbar aufgeregt, weil Banes der spirituellen Fledermaus gestern auf den Kopf zugesagt hat, dass sie noch nicht mal das Wetter von heute aus der Zeitung von gestern voraussagen könne."Ron hielt einen Moment in seiner Sucherei inne und lächelte Harry selig an. „Das Gesicht hätte ich zu gerne gesehen. Aber es ist auch das erste Mal, dass Trelawney tatsächlich jemandem Strafarbeiten aufgegeben hat. Banes muss nun heute das Turmzimmer aufräumen und saubermachen."

Das war ja interessant.

Da konnte Raja ihm nicht mehr ausweichen. Die Gelegenheit musste er nutzen. Voller Vorfreude zog er sich schnell an und folgte Ron in die Große Halle zum Frühstück.

Der Unterricht schleppte sich an diesem Tag nur so dahin. Snape lies sie die ganzen zwei Stunden Stillarbeit machen, Geschichte der Zauberei machte Binns langweiligem Ruf wieder mal alle Ehre und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste artete schon wieder in eine Diskussion mit den Ravenclaws aus, ob es wohl zulässig sei, magische, nicht menschliche Wesen zu opfern, um das Leben eines Zauberers zu schützen. Hermine hatte daraufhin die ganze Stunde lang versucht, das Thema auf die armen, ausgebeuteten Hauselfen zu bringen, woraufhin Professor Arimas die Stunde vorzeitig abbrach und fluchartig den Klassenraum verließ.

„Mensch Hermine!", stöhnte Harry dann schließlich beim Essen. „Ich mag dich wirklich unheimlich gerne, aber jetzt hab ich die Schnauze echt voll von dem Elfen-Kram. Kannst du nicht mal nen Gang runterschalten?"

Beleidigt sah Hermine ihn an. „Und was war mit Dobby?", schnaubte sie

„Das war was anderes. Der war nicht glücklich bei den Malfoys.", antwortete Harry und versucht noch etwas vom Nachtisch abzubekommen, bevor auch der letzte Rest davon in seinem besten Freund Ron verschwunden war.

„Wäre ich auch nicht.", warf Seamus von der gegenüberliegenden Tischseite ein. „Aber mit Chance sind wir diese Pest hier ja auch bald los. Die Slytherins haben auf jeden Fall schon einen neuen Anführer. Oder sollte ich sagen Anführerin?"Grinsend wies er auf den Eingang zur Großen Halle.

Dort erschien soeben Raja, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle. Pansy Parkinson schlich nervös hinter den dreien her. So einen Auftritt war Harry eigentlich nur von Malfoy gewöhnt. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er _musste_ mit dem Mädchen reden.

Unter einem Vorwand verließ er am Nachmittag den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und machte sich auf den Weg zum Nordturm. Unten an der Treppe zum Trelawneys Klassenraum, blieb er lauschend stehe. Die Lehrerin schien Raja noch letzte Anweisungen zu geben, bevor sie an Harry vorbeischwebte, ohne diesen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Leise machte sich Harry an den Aufstieg zu dem engen, räucherstäbchenverhangenen Turmzimmer.

Raja stand seufzend in der Mitte des Raumes und sah sich um.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Harry noch vom Eingang aus.

Blitzartig drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Harry?", stutzte sie und fing sich augenblicklich wieder. „Was willst du hier?

„Mit dir reden. Was ist los?", griff er spontan an.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin?", wich sie seiner Frage aus.

„Pavarti und Lavender."Er zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg nun die Treppe zu Ende hinauf. „Du hast ihre Lieblingslehrerin beleidigt, da entstehen Gerüchte. Und es gibt noch mehr Gerüchte..."

„Ach ja?"Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Und die wären?"

„Dass du Malfoy um die Ecke gebracht hast um selbst die „Herrschaft"über Slytherin zu übernehmen. Zum Beispiel.". Fragend sah er sie an.

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht?", spöttelte sie und fing an eine von Trelawney Dekorationstüchern zu zerzupfen. Geistesabwesend schwenkte sie ihren Zauberstab, woraufhin sich ein Staubwedel erhob und anfing durch das Zimmer zu wischen.

„Nein, aber ich denke, dass du etwas mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun hast und dass du jetzt die Slytherins anführst, hab ich ja heute mit eigenen Augen sehen können. Oder warum schwänzeln auf einmal Malfoys Leibwächter um dich rum. Und warum zum Teufel hat Malfoy mich geküsst, bevor er verschwunden ist?"

Zornig funkelte er sie an Er wollte jetzt endlich Antworten

„Harry...." begann sie. „Das ist alles ziemlich schwer zu erklären. Ich würde es ja gerne, aber du würdest es nicht verstehen."

„Versuch´s!", erwiderte er.

„Nachdem Dra...äh Malfoy weg war, waren sich die Slytherins einig, dass es sowieso an der Zeit für einen Machtwechsel gewesen wäre. Der „Herr der Slytherins"hat sich einfach zu sehr aus der Rolle fallen lassen. Und dann muss wohl mein Name gefallen sein..."Sie verstummte und versuchte Harry nicht in die Augen zu sehen. „Was das andere angeht... das könnte ich dir erklären, aber ich will es nicht. Noch nicht. Lass mir noch Zeit dafür."

„Hast du dafür gesorgt, dass Malfoy sich in mich verliebt?", bohrte er weiter nach.

„Naja, so ganz so war das nicht geplant.", erwiderte sie und ließ sich auf ein Sofa sinken. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass es dich treffen würde. Ich wollte nur, dass er weiß, wie es sich anfühlt von allen herumgeschubst zu werden."

„Also hast du ihn doch behext?", grinste Harry nun und setzte sich neben sie.

„Du verstehst das?" Ungläubig sah sie ihn an.

Er feixte. "Naja, wie oft habe ich mir schon gewünscht, dass Malfoy mal an seiner eigenen Spucke erstickt. Aber das... Wie lange hält der Zauber? Ich meine, wenn es nur ein Spruch war, muss ich mir ja nicht Gedanken machen, dass mir nun dauernd ein gewisser blonder Slytherin hinterherläuft. Obwohl er ganz gut küsst..."

Er stockte als er ihren Gesichts-Ausdruck sah. „Hey, jeder Junge überlegt doch mal, ob er vor dem ersten Date nicht schon mal mit seinem Freund übern soll, damit er sich total blamiert. Hat Ron zumindest erzählt.", rechtfertigte er sich. „Aber ich hab ihn nicht gelassen.", grinste er dann.

„Ich glaube du verstehst nicht ganz...", sagte Raja heftig. „Das war nicht nur irgendein Spruch. Ich... ich ... Ach das verstehst du doch nicht."Aufgebracht fing sie wieder an im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen

"Erklär es mir!", verlangte er. Das klang jetzt doch irgendwie beunruhigend.

„Das würde ich ja gerne, aber das geht nicht so einfach.", erwiderte sie mit einem bitteren Unterton.

„Ich war so wütend, so verletzt. Ich sah, wie er die Leute fertigmachte und ich wollte ihm wehtun. Er hatte es verdient.", sprach sie aufgebracht weiter und drehte sich schwungvoll um. Ein Kerzenleuchter, der zufällig am falschen Platz stand, fiel vom Tisch und zersprang in tausend Scherben. „Scheiße!"

„Und warum?", fragte er sie ungläubig und sah verstört auf den kaputten Leuchter, deren Scherben sie anscheinend vorhatte mit ihren Füßen zu Staub zu zermahlen.

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!", schrie sie unvermittelt. „Verpiss dich doch einfach aus meinem Leben!"

Er stand auf.

„Na dann geh ich wohl mal lieber. Auf wieder sehen, Raja."

Er hörte nicht mehr, wie sie begann zu weinen.


	21. Versöhnung im Schnee

Versöhnung im Schnee 

Das Verhältnis von Raja und Harry in den letzten zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten ließ sich allenfalls als frostig beschreiben. Sie hielt sich fast nur noch in Gesellschaft der anderen Slytherins auf, und war offensichtlich recht erfolgreich in Dracos Vertretung. Keiner schien den blonden Jungen sehr zu vermissen. Es war jedoch auffällig, das die „Schlangen", die anderen Schüler nicht mehr in der Weise angingen wie früher. Harry, Ron und Hermine wurden gar völlig mit irgendwelchen Kommentaren verschont. Es gingen Gerüchte um, dass ein Slytherin, wenn er sich doch einmal einen Ausfall den Dreien gegenüber wagte, am nächsten Tag anstatt seiner Hausaufgaben nur noch leeres Pergament vorfand.

Harry war es egal. Er versuchte sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken darum zu machen. Stattdessen genoss mit Ron und Hermine, die weihnachtlichen Shopping-Touren in Hogsmeade und freute sich auf die Ferien.

Nur ab und an, kreuzten sich seine Blicke mit denen des Mädchens, zum Beispiel während des Essens in der Großen Halle. Aber sie sah jedes Mal schnell in eine andere Richtung und auch Harry wurde immer wieder unwohl, wenn er an ihren Streit dachte. Sollte es tatsächlich ein Bruch für immer sein?

Der letzte Schultag vor Weihnachten schien wie im Flug zu vergehen und schon war die letzte Unterrichts-Stunde gekommen. Noch einmal „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe"dann hatten sie frei.

Die Gruppen widmeten sich mehr oder weniger liebevoll ihren Schützlingen. Pavarti hatte dem Kauiwan zu Weihnachten einen regenbogenfarbenden Schal gestrickt und der Fisch schwirrte die ganze Zeit laut zwitschernd durch die Gegend.

„Der ist ja noch aufgedrehter als Pig", stellte Ron trocken fest und wich einem Schneeball aus, den das Zurbsel mit seinem Schwanz auf ihn abfeuerte.

Mit glänzenden Augen kam Neville nun auf sie zu und rief: „Ist es nicht toll. Das hab ich ihm beigebracht.", brüstete er sich.

Die drei sahen sich erstaunt an. Neville hatte dem Tier etwas beigebracht? Man hätte eher das Gegenteil erwarten können.

Als er ihr Gesichter sah, kriegte er rote Ohren und meinte er verlegen: „Naja, Raja hat mir ein bißchen dabei geholfen."

Harry seufzte innerlich. Schon wieder wurden seine Gedanken zu dem Mädchen und ihrer zerbrochenen Freundschaft getragen. Suchend sah er sich um, aber e konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Wahrscheinlich schwänzte sie, wie der größte Teil der Slytherins, der ebenfalls wegen des vielen Schnees nicht zum Unterricht unter freiem Himmelerschienen war.

Als der Unterricht beendet war, wollten die Freunde ebenfalls nur noch schnell ins Warme. Doch Hagrid hielt sie auf. „Kommt mal mit, ich will euch was zeigen."

Mit einem unguten Gefühl folgten ihm die drei. Wenn Hagrid ihnen „etwas zeigen"wollte, hatte das meistens Unannehmlichkeiten zur Folge.

Auf einer Lichtung im Wald blieben sie jedoch mit offenen Mündern stehen. Auf der Lichtung standen zwei Hippogreife. Der kleinere von Ihnen, ein braunes Weibchen, hielt schützend die Flügel über etwas, das die Beobachter erst nicht richtig erkennen konnten. Dann aber als das riesige schwarze Männchen einen drohenden Schritt auf sie zu machte, wich das weibliche Tier einen Schritt zur Seite und offenbarte den Blick auf ein kleines geflecktes Hippogreif-Fohlen. Die Federn an seinem Kopf standen noch in alle Richtungen ab. Es krähte kurz und es hopste auf seinen kleinen Pferde- und Adlerfüßchen ängstlich zwischen die Beine seiner Mutter zurück.

„Oh, Hagrid, das ist ja so süß!", rief Hermine entzückt. „Aber woher hast du die denn?"

„Dumbledore hat mit ne Genehmigung besorgt, sie zu züchten."Er grinste über beide Ohren. „Die vom Ministerium haben ganz schön lange überlegt, wegen der Geschichte mit Seidenschnabel. Aber dann haben sie´s doch unterschrieben. Guter Mann, dieser Dumbledore. Ich sag´s ja immer wieder."

Harry sah staunend auf die mächtigen Tiere. Der männliche Hippogreif war wohl um einiges größer als Seidenschnabel. Außerdem war er ziemlich aggressiv, wohl weil er Angst um seinen Nachwuchs hatte. Da spürte Harry plötzlich eine Berührung an seiner Seite.

„Sie sind wunderschön, nicht wahr?", drang Rajas Stimme leise an sein Ohr. Er konnte ihren Geruch wahrnehmen, so nahe stand sie bei ihm.

Überrascht drehte sich Harry zu ihr um. Wie lange war sie schon da?

„Ja!" antwortete er automatisch. Er verstand nicht, wie sie auf einmal wieder tun konnte, als wäre nichts geschehen. Neugierig blickten nun auch Ron, Hermine und Hagrid zu ihnen rüber.

Raja Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Ich will alleine mit dir reden."Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog sie ihn in den Verbotenen Wald.

So gingen sie eine Weile schweigend neben einander her. Es dämmerte inzwischen. Rajas sagte nicht ein Wort. Schließlich reichte es Harry und er blieb stehen.

„Was ist nun? Was willst du?"Er hatte nicht vor ihr irgendetwas zu schenken.

Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und er sah, dass sie mit sich rang. Hoffnung kam in ihm auf. Sollte sie sich...

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Wegen der Sache mit dem Anschreien."Verlegen sah sie zu Boden und fing an Schnee mit den Füßen zusammenzuschieben.

„Warum bist du denn nur so ausgeflippt?", wollte er wissen. „Schließlich bist du diejenige, die den Mist verzapft hat. Ich wollte doch nur wissen wieso."

„Naja, ich hab gedacht du verstehst das nicht.", murrte sie. „Außerdem wollte ich es selbst nicht wahrhaben."

„Was wahrhaben?", wollte er wissen.

„Naja, das ich ziemlichen Mist gebaut habe. Und dass ich es nicht mehr einfach so rückgängig machen kann."

„Warum eigentlich nicht?", wunderte er sich nun. „Du hast doch die Kräfte zum Zauber-Aufheben quasi gepachtet."

„Du stellst dir das so einfach vor. Aber das mit Dra..Malfoy war nicht einfach irgendein Spruch. Ich habe seine Persönlichkeit verändert. Ihn quasi umprogrammiert."

„Damit er auf _mich_ steht?", platzte Harry in ihre Erklärung. „Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein."

„Eigentlich solltest ja auch nicht grade du es werden.", grinste sie plötzlich. „Ich hatte gedacht ein Malfoy, der plötzlich Crabbe oder Goyle hinterherrennt wäre ganz lustig. Er hatte noch am Abend vorher lautstark verkündet, Schwulsein, wäre noch schlimmer als Muggel-Eltern haben."

Harrys Gesichtszüge schienen sich nicht zwischen Entsetzen und Schadenfreude entscheiden zu können. „Du hast nen abartigen Humor, weißt du das?", stellte er dann trocken fest. „Typisch Slytherin!"

Sie sah ihn böse an.

"Ja genau, eine böse kalte Schlange bin ich. Deswegen hat er mir ja auch so Leid getan, als ich gesehen habe, _wie sehr_ er darunter gelitten hat. Ich redete mir ein, das sein eine gerechte Strafe.", fauchte sie dann. „Ich wollte meine Macht über ihn nutzen. Ich wollte, dass er endlich aufhört, so ein Arschloch zu sein. Ich wollte ihn auch wieder befreien, aber dazu hätte er mir vertrauen müssen. Den Zauber zu entfernen ist schwierig. So ungefähr als wenn du jemand aus einer Dornenhecke ziehst. Hinein ist einfach, aber wieder heraus erfordert äußerste Vorsicht, sonst kommt es zu Verletzungen."

Ernst blickte sie nun zu Boden. „Ich dachte du wolltest nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben, wenn ich es dir sage."

Harry überlegte nicht lange und schloss das Mädchen einfach in seine Arme. So standen sie schweigend in der Dunkelheit, aber er hatte keine Angst. Sanft strich er ihr übers Haar und atmete ihren Geruch ein.

„Mhm!", sagte er. „Hippogreif und Rosen. Was für eine Mischung!"

Sie hob den Kopf.

„Heißt das, du bist mir nicht böse?"

„Naja, verdient hättest du es.", lachte er. „Du bist keinen Deut besser als Malfoy. Aber du musst mit ihm reden, wenn er wieder da ist. So was sollte man keinem Menschen antun."

Keiner der beiden merkte, dass sie beobachtet wurden.


	22. Stirb für mich

**Stirb für mich**

Draco war zurückgekehrt.

Sein Vater hatte ihn gewarnt und ihm seine Hilfe „angeboten", um Banes zu fangen.

Er hatte versucht abzulehnen. Er würde schon selber mit ihr fertig werde, hatte er gemeint.

Schließlich hatte sein Vater darauf bestanden den Transport zu übernehmen. Draco sollte das Mädchen in den Verbotenen Wald locken und er und einige „Kollegen"würden dann dort auf ihn warten. Eindringlich hatte Lucius Malfoy ihm geschildert, was passieren würde, wenn er versagte.

„Und deine Mutter wird furchtbar leiden, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen.", hatte er bedrohlich gezischt. Von der Liebe oder wenigstens dem Respekt, den er seiner Frau gegenüber früher gezeigt hatte, war nichts mehr übrig.

Draco schauderte als er daran dachte, wie sehr sein Vater sich verändert hatte.

Die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm zuraunte, dass sich vielleicht nur sein Blickwinkel geändert hatte, ignorierte er geflissentlich. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, es gleich am ersten Abend nach seiner Rückkehr zu tun, denn später lief er Gefahr Dumbledore in die Arme zu laufen

Also hatte sich der Slytherin genauso heimlich wieder in Hogwarts eingeschlichen, wie er es verlassen hatte.

Unschlüssig stand er nun in einem Zimmer und überlegte den nächsten Schritt.

Die wenigen Slytherins, denen er begegnet war, hatten sich ziemlich seltsam verhalten. Niemand hatte ihn angesprochen. Nur Getuschel war hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu ihm durchgedrungen.

Ihm war das egal, redete er sich ein.

Wahrscheinlich war er heute eh den letzten Tag hier, also konnten sie ihm alle mal gestohlen bleiben.

Doch er musste Banes finden.

Unruhig schlich er durch das Schloss, in dem schon die Fackeln brennten, weil inzwischen die Sonne untergegangen war. Wo steckte sie denn nur?

Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen auf dem Gang Er stellte sich in eine dunkle Ecke und lauschte.. Das waren Harrys Freunde, Granger und das Wiesel.

„Und wenn sie ihm nun was antut?", fragte Ron gerade mit einem Kieksen in der Stimme. „Diese Raja ist mir einfach nicht geheuer."

Hermine blickte ihn ernst an. „Harry hat uns doch gesagt, dass er ihr vertraut. Wir sollten seinem Urteil nicht immer in Frage stellen."

„Nur weil Harry ihr vertraut, muss ich es trotzdem nicht gut finden, dass er mit ihr durch den Wald hinter Hagrid Hütte rennt!", erwiderte ihr Freund trotzig.

Sie blieb stehen und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Du bist so süß, wenn du dich aufregst", grinste sie und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Draco wand sich ab. Das musste er nun wirklich nicht sehen. Aber was hatten sie gesagt, Banes war schon im Wald. Das wurde ja immer besser. Leise lachend machte er sich auf den Weg zur Hütte des Waldhüters.

Langsam versank die Sonne endgültig hinter dem Horizont.

Der blonde Junge schlich vorsichtig um die Hütte herum und schlug sich in dem Wald dahinter in die Büsche. Wo konnten sie sein? Plötzlich sah er eine Bewegung auf der Lichtung vor sich.

Dort standen sein Opfer und Harry eng umschlungen im Wald.

Sein Herz zog sich zusammen.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Sie und Harry ein Paar?

Das durfte nicht sein. All die Gefühle, die er in den letzten Wochen so gut verdrängt hatte, drangen wieder an die Oberfläche.

Sie sahen so glücklich zusammen aus.

„Ja hast du denn gedacht, er würde mit dir zusammen sein wollen?", flüsterte eine gehässige Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. Er vergaß, warum er hergekommen war und stürzte in die Dunkelheit.

Warum nur?

Warum sie und nicht er?

Warum musste dieses Mädchen alles zerstören?

Warum konnte ihn nicht auch jemand lieben?

Er rannte.

Langsam kam er wieder zur Besinnung.

Verdammt!

Bei seiner Flucht, hatte er nicht auf den Weg geachtet.

Um ihn herum war es inzwischen stockfinster. Und Dunkelheit war einfach nicht sein Ding.

Im Wald wartete immer noch sein Vater. „Ich muss zurück!", fluchte er leise.

Ängstlich lauschte er in die Nacht, aber außer ein paar Eulen und dem Rauschen eines Wasserlaufes war nichts zu hören.

Hektisch drehte er sich nach allen Seiten. Er schien soweit gelaufen zu sein, dass die Lichter des Schlosses nur noch in der Ferne zu sehen waren.

Er entschied sich direkt darauf zu zulaufen, aber in dem Schnee übersah er eine Wurzel und fiel hin.

Schmerzen durchzuckten ihn, als er sich das Knie an einem spitzen Stein stieß, der ebenfalls unter dem Schnee verborgen gewesen war. Er fühlte, wie unter dem zerfetzten Stoff seiner Hose Blut anfing, sein Schienbein hinab zu laufen und es brannte wie Feuer. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, das Bein zu bewegen.

Er musste erstmal die Wunde auswaschen.

Missmutig machte er sich in Richtung des Wassergeräusches auf den Weg.

Dort angekommen, riss er die Hose entzwei und nutzte die Stofffetzen als Verband. Unter dem Einfluss des eiskalten Wassers, verebbte der Schmerz langsam und wurde zu einem dumpfen Pochen. Wenn es nur nicht gebrochen war.

„Na wen haben wir denn da?", schnurrte auf einmal eine dunkle Stimme neben ihm.

Draco erstarrte.

„W..wer ist da?", fragte er und drehte de Kopf nach allen Seiten. Aber er konnte in der Dunkelheit niemanden erkennen.

„Das ist aber schade, dass du dich nicht mehr an mich erinnern kannst. Aber ich kann mich noch sehr gut an dich erinnern."

Eine kalte Hand griff nach Dracos Herz.

Die Stimme war nicht vom Land gekommen.

Die Stimme kam aus dem Wasser.

„Nur nicht umdrehen, nur nicht umdrehen!", flüsterte er panisch.

Er wusste jetzt, wer da war.

Ein lautes Platschen ertönte und instinktiv drehte der Junge sich um.

Große, weiße Augen funkelten im Mondlicht.

Draco konnte den Blick nicht mehr abwenden, als das Kelpie langsam ans Ufer schwamm.

Wie betörend schön doch dieses Wesen war.

So ein herrliches Pferd.

Nein, nein, es war ein hübscher junger Mann mit strahlend weißem Lächeln.

Draco sehnte sich danach, von ihm in die Arme geschlossen zu werden.

Langsam und ohne sein Zutun hob er die Arme dem Wesen im Wasser entgegen.

Er lächelte.

Er war endlich nicht mehr alleine.

Sanft zog ihn der schwarze Mann ins Wasser und hielt ihn glücklich in seinen Armen.

Er wiegte den Jungen hin und her und versenkte sein Gesicht in Dracos nassen Haaren.

Dann tauchte er unter.

Draco freute sich, dass sein neuer Freund ihn mitgenommen hatte.

Doch bald merkte er, wie seine Luft knapp wurde.

Er bedeutete dem anderen mit den leuchtenden Augen, dass er nun wieder auftauchen wollte.

Doch der lächelte nur.

Dann versuchte Draco bestimmt, die Hände des anderen von seinem Körper zu lösen, doch der hielt ihn eisern fest.

Luftblasen entwichen aus seinem Mund und er schreckte vor dem gierigen Ausdruck zurück, der sich in dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers zeigte.

Panisch begann der Blonde um sich zu schlagen, doch er konnte sich nicht befreien.

Er schluckte Wasser.

Nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm war die Wasseroberfläche, aber er konnte sie nicht erreichen.

Er ließ den Kopf sinken.

Kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, sah er ein helles Licht.

Was war das nur?

Er wusste es nicht. Und es war auch egal.

Alles war egal.

Er hatte versagt, seine Mutter würde sterben.

Alle würden sterben.

Er eben jetzt.

Alles egal.


	23. In der Stille der Nacht

**In der Stille der Nacht**

„DRACO!", schrie Raja entsetzt auf.

„Was ist mit Malfoy?", fragte Harry verstört.

„Er ist hier.... Er war hier... Oh Gott, nein...", Sie war kreidebleich.

Er schüttelte sie. „Hey Raja, was ist los?"

„Das Kelpie!", krächzte sie mühsam, dann erwachte sie aus ihrer Erstarrung und begann in Richtung des Waldsrandes zu laufen. „Komm mit! Das Kelpie hat Draco!!"

Verwirrt rannte er hinter ihr her. „Woher weißt du das?", rief er ihr nach.

„Weil ich es spüren kann, wenn es tötet."Hörte er sie über die Schulter zurückgeben. „Dieser Idiot.! Dieser verdammte Idiot!"

Sie erreichten den Waldrand und liefen nun über das offene Gelände.

„Raja! Wir werden uns noch den Hals brechen.", schrie er ihr nach.

Zwei Lichtkugeln flammten in der dunkle Nacht auf. Glitzernd reflektierte der Schnee ihren Schein. Ohne langsamer zu werden, raste das Mädchen weiter. Sie schien mit sich selbst zu reden. „Halt durch... oh, bitte... halt durch....", flehte sie immer wieder.

Schließlich erreichten sie den Fluss. Am verschneiten Ufer waren Fußabdrücke und ein paar Blutspuren zu sehen. Von Malfoy keine Spur..

„Was jetzt?", keuchte Harry.

Aber Raja hatte sich schon ihren Umhang vom Leib gezerrt, Schuhe ausgezogen und rannte direkt auf das Ufer zu.

„Raja, nein, du kannst doch nicht..."

Ein lautes Platschen verhieß, dass sie es trotzdem getan hatte. Unglücklich stand Harry am Ufer. Was sollte er denn jetzt tun. Im schwachen Schein der leuchtenden Kugeln über ihm, versuchte er etwas im Wasser zu erkennen.

Da! Ein heller Fleck näherte sich der Oberfläche.

Ohne zu zögern lehnte sich nun Harry über das Wasser und griff danach.

Er hob einen völlig leblosen Draco Malfoy ans Land. Hastig zog er ihn von dem gefährlichen Wasser weg und versuchte, den Jungen aus seinen nassen Kleidern zu schälen. Aber was jetzt? Er verstand doch nichts von Erster Hilfe. Verzweifelt beugte er sich über den schlaffen Körper und schüttelte ihn.

„Malfoy, wach doch auf!", bat er den Reglosen immer wieder.

Wo war Raja?

Die Kugeln über seinem Kopf verlöschten plötzlich

Warum kam denn keiner?

Er schien schon seit Stunden am Ufer alleine zu sein.

Da begann das Wasser zu kochen und zu brodeln. Heftige Explosionen schienen unter Wasser stattzufinden.

Mit einem Mal lies ein heftiger Lichtblitz die Welt vor Harrys Augen verschwimmen.

Entsetzt wand er sich ab.

Stille.

Langsam kehrte sein Sehvermögen zurück.

Im blassen Licht des aufgegangenen Mondes erkannte er, wie ein lebloser Körper an der Wasseroberfläche langsam auf den See zu trieb.

Verzweifelt drückte er Malfoys kalten Körper weiter an sich und versuchte ihn zu wärmen.

Tränen stiegen in seine Augen.

Dann sah er auf einmal eine Hand auf dem Uferrand.

Eine zweite.

Angstvoll weiteten sich seine Augen.

Doch dann schob sich mit einem Mal Raja in den Schnee.

Sie stand auf.

Das Mädchen schwankte leicht, fing aber an, mit unsichren Schritten auf ihn zuzugehen.

„Raja!", flüsterte er tonlos.

Klitschnass lies sie sich neben ihm fallen.

Aber sie hatte keine Augen für Harry.

Zitternd griff sie nach dem Hand des blonden Jungen neben ihm und schloss die Augen. Er sah, wie ihre Hände wieder zu glühen anfingen.

„Hilf mir!", flüsterte sie. „Sonst verlieren wir ihn."

Harry streckte nun ebenfalls die Hand aus und als er sie berührte, war sie plötzlich in seinem Kopf.

Ihr Geist huschte in seinem hin und her, setzte Dinge in Bewegung, die Harry nicht verstand. Er spürte, wie sich der Kreislauf des Jungen unter seinen Händen zu stabilisieren begann, die Atmung kräftiger wurde und die Durchblutung wieder einsetzte.

„Du musst das kurz mal alleine machen", gebot Raja ihm. Selbst auf dieser Ebene hörte er ihre Erschöpfung. „Ich muss da noch was in Ordnung bringen."

Dann war sie weg, doch obwohl er ihre Hilfe schmerzvoll vermisste, konnte er den Energie-Strom in den fremden Körper mit etwas Mühe aufrechterhalten.

Plötzlich schreckte der bis dahin leblose Malfoy hoch. Er hustete und spuckte Wasser.

Harry merkte, wie Raja zurückkehrte und sanft die Verbindung löste, die sie geschaffen hatte.

Sie öffneten beide die Augen.

Der Blonde saß zittern zwischen ihnen. „Kalt.. so kalt", murmelte er immer wieder.

Raja beugte sich zu ihm legte die Arme um ihn.

Mit Tränen in der Stimme wisperte sie: „Du Arsch, wie konntest du mir das nur antun."

„Wie süß!", unterbrach sie eine gehässige Stimme.

Die drei jungen Leute schreckten hoch.

Im Schnee standen mehrere vermummte Gestalten. Todesser!

Der am nächsten stehende kam langsam näher und nahm seine Maske ab. Lucius Malfoy kam darunter hervor.

„Da haben wir ja einen echten Glücksgriff gemacht. Können die Feinde unseres Meisters gleich wie eine reife Früchte vom Boden auflesen."Er lachte kalt.

Harry stand auf.

Er wollte sich nicht kampflos ergeben.

Auf einmal stand auch Raja neben ihm. Sie war immer noch eiskalt und tropfte. Aber das schien sie nicht wahrzunehmen. Hass verzerrte ihr Gesicht zu einer scheußlichen Fratze.

„DU?", zischte sie.

„Sie an", erwiderte ihr Gegenüber belustigt. „Das kleine Gör ist ja ziemlich gewachsen. Auch wenn du eher wie eine halb ertränkte Ratte aussiehst."

Gelächter drang aus dem Kreis der anderen Todesser.

„So wirst du wohl kaum gefährlich sein", grinste der blonde Mann. „Ach Draco...", wand er sich an seinen Sohn, der immer noch am Boden lag. „Der Dunkle Lord hat beschlossen, dass du nicht in seinen Kreis aufgenommen wirst. Du hast mich sehr enttäuscht, Sohn."

Er lächelte immer noch als die Formel des „Aveda Kedavra"-Fluches seine Lippen verließ.

Doch der grüne Blitz sollte seinen Sohn nie erreichen.

Raja stand mit einem Mal zwischen ihnen und der Fluch traf sie mitten in die Brust.

Keuchend sank sie zusammen.

„Nein!", wirbelte Harry herum. Auch der am Boden liegende Slytherin sah abwechselnd von seinem Vater zu dem Mädchen auf dem Boden und bewegte wortlos die Lippen.

Eine Stimme ließ die bösartige Maske des Todessers bröckeln.

„Da musst du dir aber was Besseres einfallen lassen", stöhnte Raja und hob den Kopf. Ein gefährliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Mit einem Lauten Knall erschien mit einem Mal eine weitere Gestalt im Kreis der Todesser. Entsetzt stoben die in alle Richtungen, bevor sie realisierten, dass es ihr Herr war, der so eben appariert war.

Entsetzt starrte Harry ihn an.

„Voldemort!"

Die dunkle Gestalt bewegte sich blitzartig auf Lucius Malfoy zu und ein Cruciatus-Fluch streckte den Mann nieder.

„Ich hatte mich doch verständlich ausgedrückt", donnerte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich sagte LEBEND!"

Dann drehte er sich quälend langsam zu den drei Jugendlichen um.

Rote Augen blitzten durch das Dunkel und Harry fühlte wie der andere in die tiefsten Winkel seiner Seele eindrang. Er stöhnte auf. Seine Narbe, die so lange Zeit Ruhe gegeben hatte, schien zu explodieren.

Völlig unsinnige Gedanken überfluteten sein Gehirn, wie zum Beispiel die Frage, warum Voldemort apparieren hatte können. Hermine hatte es ihm und Ron doch tausendmal gepredigt. Sie waren schließlich immer noch auf dem Schloss-Gelände, wenn auch offensichtlich so weit weg, dass sie niemand bemerkte.

Die schauerliche Gestalt lachte leise.

„Deine kleine Freundin, hat mir freundlicherweise die Tür geöffnet, Harry. Sie hat die Sicherheits-Barriere, die mein lieber Freund Albus hier errichtet hat, bei ihrrer kleinen Rettungsaktion teilweise zum Einsturz gebracht. Ich habe mir aber erlaubt, eine eigene kleine Glaskugel zu errichten, damit wir ungestört bleiben."

Raja stellte sich mit einem Mal nun auch schützend vor Harry und unterbrach so den Kontakt.

„Lass sie in Ruhe", flüsterte sie „Lass sie beide in Ruhe und geh!"

„So mutig, kleine Heldin? Deine Mutter wäre stolz auf dich gewesen, wenn du dich für die richtige Seite entschieden hättest. Aber es steht euch beiden frei zu mir zu kommen. Wir wären ein..." er lachte wieder, „gutes Team."

„"Niemals!", rief Harry und hob seinen Zauberstab, den er endlich in seinen Taschen wiedergefunden hatte. „Aveda Kedavra!"

Doch die Spitze seines Stabes glühte nur matt und verlosch dann wieder.

Voldemort grinste höhnisch und kam noch einen Schritt näher.

„Du willst gar nicht töten, das ist immer noch dein Problem. Ich sagte es doch bereits. Lass es mich dir noch einmal zeigen." Mit diesen Worten richtete er seinen eigenen Stab auf den immer noch am Boden liegenden Lucius Malfoy. „ Der da hat mich lange genug geärgert."

„Nein, Meister!", kreischte der in panischer Angst. Doch das grüne Glühen hüllte seinen Körper ein, sein Blick brach und er war tot, bevor er zu Boden fiel.

„Brauchst du noch eine Demonstration, Harry?", fragte Voldemort mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Lass uns doch mal sehen, wie gut deine Freundin wirklich ist."

Und wieder hob er seinen Stab und sprach die Worte erneut.

Ein weiterer grüner Blitz sprang wie ein hungriges Raubtier durch die Luft und hüllte die Gestalt des Mädchens ein. Sie wimmerte, blieb aber stehen.

Interessiert betrachtete der Herr der Todesser, wie sie immer heller zu strahlen schien, von den gewaltigen Energien, die in ihren Körper flossen. Dann beendete er den Fluch, indem er den Stab wieder erhob.

„Du bist gut. Ich bin gespannt auch deinen nächsten Zug.", lächelte er.

Sie knurrte angriffslustig.

„Nein!", schrie Harry. „Raja, du kennst die Prophezeiung. Nur ich kann Voldemort töten."

Ruckartig drehte die Dunkle Gestalt zu Harry um. "Du hast sie also gehört?"

Er spürte wie Voldemort wieder anfing in seinen Gedanken zu wühlen und erkannte, dass sein Gegner fand was er suchte.

„Oh, Harry, du musst lernen richtig zuzuhören. Wie ich sehe, bin ich auch der einzige der dich töten kann.", klang die kalte Stimme an sein Ohr.

Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Raja. „Dann bist du also eigentlich wertlos, denn ich kann ihn sowieso töten. Welch eine Ironie, das ausgerechnet du mich zu ihm geführt hast."

Er lachte grausam und erhob wieder seinen Stab:„Aveda Kedavra!"

Wieder hüllte ein grünes, krankes Licht das Mädchen ein. Endlos schien sich ihr Leiden hinzuziehen.

Sie brach in die Knie.

Aber sie starb nicht.

Keuchend saß sie da.

Harry machte einen Schritt auf das Mädchen zu und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Sie war schweißgebadet unter den steifgefrorenen Kleidern. Ein unheimliches Pulsieren schien unter ihrer Haut entlang zu laufen.

„Dann sollte ich vielleicht euren blonden Freund umbringen.", klang die Stimme Voldemorts erneut in Harrys Ohren. Er drehte sich zu dem hinter Harry sitzenden Jungen um.

„Nein!", sagte Raja mit einem Mal. „Du hast uns genug gequält und wenn Harry dich nicht umbringen will, ich tue es."

Damit griff sie Harrys Hand.

Und.

Es.

Passierte.

Heiße Energie-Ströme brachen durch Harry Adern und der Wille zu töten, zu zerreißen und die Zähne in den Körper seines Opfers zu schlagen, raubte ihm den Verstand.

Er dachte nicht mehr nach.

Er handelte.

Seine Hand hob den Zauberstab.

Aveda Kedavra


	24. StMungos

St.Mungos 

Als er erwachte flutete helles Sonnelicht durch das Fenster. Entsetzt schloss er die Augen wieder. Sein Kopf schien wie in Watte gepackt und sein Hals fühlte sich an, als hätte er kräftig mit Salzsäure gegurgelt.

Stöhnend öffnete Draco ein weiteres Mal die Augen.

Er lag in einem Bett unter weißem Bettzeug. Der Geruch um ihn herum schrie deutlich ein Wort: _Krankenhaus._

Er drehte leicht den Kopf und sah Harry an seinem Bett stehen.

„Potter!", krächzte er mühsam.

„Ach, der Herr ist also wieder wach. Wie schön!", grinste Harry. „Aber das nächste Mal, bevor du dich aus lauter verzweifelter Verliebtheit zu mir dem nächstbesten Seeungeheuer an den Hals wirfst, sag bescheid, dann wander ich vorher aus."

Draco stuzte und wurde dann blass.

Harrys Worte hatten die Erinnerung wiedergeholt.

Dunkelheit.

Das glückliche Pärchen.

Schnee.

Stein.

Wasser.

Große weiße Augen.

Kalt.

So kalt.

Dann wurde er sich dem ersten Teil von Harrys Satz bewußt und wurde puterrot. Ach ja, er hatte Harry geküsst.

Schweigend betrachtete er den Gryffindor. Dessen Haare waren verstrubbelt wie immer, die Figur genauso schlaksig und seine Augen...

...waren einfach nur grün. Kein geheimnisvoller Schimmer. Kein Kribbeln in Dracos Bauch. Banes Zauber schien vorbei zu sein.

BANES!

Sein Auftrag.

Der Dunkle Lord würde seine Mutter ermorden.

Entsetzt weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Vol...", begann er.

„Der ist tot.", beruhigte Harry ihn und legte seine Hand auf die schmale Hand des Blonden. „Deine Mutter ist auch in Sicherheit."

Obwohl er unheimlich erleichtert war, zog Draco ärgerlich seine Hand weg und schimpfte: „Nur weil ich dir mal wie eine verliebtes Schulmädchen nachgelaufen bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich jetzt mit dir Händchen halten will."

„Oh, und gleich wieder so charmant wie immer", feixte Harry. „Aber beruhige dich, ich bin eigentlich gar nicht deinetwegen hier, sondern wegen deiner Retterin."

Er wies auf das Bett am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Dort lag Raja Banes. Sie schlief. Die dunklen Haare schlängelten sich über das Kopfkissen und sie sah sehr blass aus.

Draco sah Harry an. „Sie hat mich gerettet?", murmelte er.

Harry nickte. „Uns beide. Aber sie hat schwer was abbekommen. Ihr beide schlaft nun schon seit fast zwei Wochen hier. Sie ist seitdem nicht aufgewacht, während man dich immer wieder mit einem Trank ruhigstellen musste, damit du nicht da Bett auseinandernimmst."

„Warum?", fragte Draco erstaunt und sah Harry an.

„Das kannst du sie selber fragen, wenn sie wieder wach ist.", meinte Harry schlicht.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Professor Dumbledore trat ein.

„Ah, Mister Malfoy! Sie sind endlich wieder wach."Er trat an das Bett. "Das freut mich."

Gütige blaue Augen sahen forschend in Dracos. Der senkte den Kopf und wünschte sich irgendwo hin. Egal wohin. Hauptsache ziemlich weit weg.

„Ich habe hier jemanden mitgebracht, der darauf besteht, sie sofort zu sehen.", schmunzelte der Schulleiter aber nur und gab den Blick auf die Tür frei.

Dort stand Narzissa Malfoy. Dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen spiegelten die Sorgen der letzten Wochen wieder. Sie schien kaum geschlafen zu haben. Doch ihr Blick war klar und ihr Gesicht leuchtete freudig auf, als sie sah, dass Draco wach war.

„Mutter!", rief der blonde Junge aus.

Seine Mutter flog auf sein Bett zu und schloss ihren Sohn in die Arme. „Oh mein Junge, ich hab mir ja solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."Sie begann zu weinen.

Draco schob sie ein bisschen von sich und schimpfte leise. „Aber Mutter, ich bin doch noch da. Was soll Vater denken, wenn er dich so sieht."

Seine Mutter schluckte und sah ihn an. „Aber weißt du den nicht, dass dein Vater tot ist?", fragte sie leise.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass sie ein vollkommen schwarzes Kleid trug und ebenso schwarze Handschuhe.

Fragend richtete sich sein Blick auf Harry, seinen Schulleiter und dann auf das Bett gegenüber.

„Hat sie...", flüsterte er.

„Nein", antwortete Harry ruhig. „Voldemort hat deinen Vater umgebracht.

Erinnerungsfetzen schwebten vor Dracos geistigem Auge vorbei und er glaubte sich verschwommen an den Augenblick erinnern zu können, als der Fluch seinen Vater traf. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass ihn diese Tatsache besonders berührte, denn er erinnerte sich nun auch, dass sein Vater ihn hatte töten wollen.

Stumm schloss er seine Mutter wieder in die Arme. Endlich war alles vorbei.

In der Nacht, wachte Draco auf.

Seine Mutter, Dumbledore und Harry waren an dem Tag noch lange geblieben. Der dunkelhaarige Junge hatte auch ihm noch einmal haarklein die Geschehnisse der aufregenden Nacht geschildert und irgendwann während seiner Erzählung, war „Potter" einfach zur Tür hinaus verschwunden und nur „Harry"war zurückgeblieben.

Draco hob den Kopf und sah sich im Zimmer um. Am Fenster saß das Mädchen kerzengerade im Bett und atmete heftig. Sie schien aber wach zu sein.

„Hey", rief er leise

Ihr Kopf ruckte zu ihm herum. „Draco!"

Er stand vorsichtig auf und ging auf unsicheren Füßen zu ihrem Bett hinüber. Aus großen Augen sah sie ihn an.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„St.Mungos Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen", antwortete er.

Sie schien zu verstehen. „Dann haben wir es geschafft.", sagte sie leise. Er merkte, wie die Anspannung in ihrem Körper nachließ. Vorsichtig setzte er sich an ihr Bett und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

„Warum?" Er ließ nur dieses eine Wort über seine Lippen gleiten.

Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Warum hast du mich gerettet?", führte er seine Frage zu Ende.

Sie senkte den Blick. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

„Ich verstehe es nicht. Sag es mir.", bat er.

„Weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe, du verdammter Idiot.", flüsterte sie fast unhörbar.

Er riss die Augen auf und starrte sie an, als wäre sie das Kelpie persönlich. „Was? Nach all dem, was du mir angetan hast. Nach den ganzen Streitereien, nach dem beschissenen Zauber, nachdem du mich vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich gemacht hast? Warum das alles?"Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

„Weil der, in den ich mich verliebt habe, so ein verdammter Idiot war.", fauchte sie ihn an und ihre Augen blitzten grün.

Er lächelte. „Du bist eigentlich ganz süß, wenn du dich so ärgerst", meinte er dann verschmitzt.

Ungläubig sah sie ihn an.

Grüne Augen trafen auf graue.

Draco spürte ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch.

„Sogar ziemlich süß.", schnurrte er leise und zog Raja in einem innigen Kuss an sich.

Und nur der Mond sah zu, wie sie diesen glücklich erwiderte.

Als Harry zwei Tage später wieder in das Krankenhaus kam, weil er informiert worden war, dass Raja wieder bei Bewusstsein war, begegnete er Narzissa Malfoy im Empfangsraum. Sie winkte ihm.

„Harry, schön dass du vorbeigekommen bist.", sagte sie lächelnd.

Wie sehr sich diese Frau doch verändert hatte, seit ihr Mann tot war. Sie trug zwar immer noch Trauer, weil sie, wie sie immer wieder betonte, ihren Mann trotz allem geliebt hatte, aber der harte Zug in ihrem Gesicht war verschwunden.

„Die beiden Patienten sollen in ein paar Tagen bereits wieder entlassen werden, denn sie erfreuen sich bereits wieder bester Gesundheit. Na, du wirst es ja selbst sehen", meinte sie noch geheimnisvoll und verließ dann das Gebäude.

Verunsichert machte sich der dunkelhaarige Junge auf den Weg nach oben. Aber schon kurz hinter der Eingangstür verstand er, was sie meinte. Rajas und Dracos Stimme zerschnitten die ansonsten herrschende Krankenhaus-Stille mit wüsten Beschimpfungen.

„Du bist ein solch sturer Idiot", versetzte Raja ihrem Gegenüber gerade.

„Ach ja, wer muss denn von uns immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand?", schrie Draco zurück.

Daraufhin war ein lautes Geklirr zu hören, mit dem eine Vase an der Wand zu zerschellen schien.

Harry wandte sich an eine vorbeikommende, junge Krankenschwester.

„Was ist denn da los?", fragte er verwundert.

Sie kicherte. „Das geht schon seit gestern so. Unser Ober-Medi will das Zimmer demnächst mit einem Lärm-Stop-Zauber versehen, aber lange sind sie ja nicht mehr hier."

Doch dann herrschte mit einem Mal Stille. Alarmiert riss Harry die Tür auf und preschte in das Zimmer. Dort blieb er aber wie angewurzelt stehen. Mitten in einem ziemlich verwüsteten Raum standen Raja und Draco in einem innigen Kuss versunken.

Er räusperte sich vernehmlich. Augenblicklich ließen die beiden Ertappten sich los, als hätten sie sich verbrannt und starrten Harry wütend an. „Was machst _du_ denn hier?", kam es wie aus einem Munde.

„Ihr seid echt ein niedliches Paar, wisst ihr das?", flachste er. „Aber eigentlich war ich nur zu einem kleinen Krankenbesuch gekommen, nicht zur Vorführung eines Liebesfilms."

Murren verzog sich Raja wieder in ihr Bett, aber Draco setzte sich neben sie und auch Harry zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm Platz.

Nachdem sie eine Weile über das Geschehene geredet hatten, fragte Draco plötzlich: „Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass mich das Kelpie grade ermorden wollte. Und warum kennst du dich überhaupt mit so nem Vieh aus?"

Rajas Gesicht bezog sich mit einem dunklen Schatten. Aber sie hatte wohl erwartet, dass diese Frage kommen würde.

„In der Nähe unseres Hauses, floss auch ein Bach, in dem ein Kelpie wohnte.", begann sie leise zu erzählen. "Wir kamen eigentlich immer recht gut mit ihm aus. Wenn wir über den Fluss mussten um doch einmal in der Stadt einige Besorgungen zu machen, brachte wir ihm ein Schaf oder eine Ziege als Geschenk mit. Denn ein Kelpie nimmt als Gegenleistung für sein Handeln immer nur ein Lebewesen in Kauf. Er bot uns auch oft mächtige magische Gegenstände an, wenn wir nur auch einmal eine ein bisschen unterhaltsamere Beute mitbrächten. Ein Kind würde ihm ja reichen. Kelpies sind fasziniert von der Agonie, die ein Mensch in Todes-Angst empfindet, weil sie selbst unsterblich sind. Es sagte immer_: „Sie sehen dann immer so __ekstatisch_ _aus_."Aber wir sind natürlich nie auf seinen Wunsch eingegangen. Aber eines Tages muss sich mein Vater in den Kopf gesetzt haben, mir eine besondere Freude zu machen. Er war jedoch nie alleine bei dem Kelpie gewesen, denn ich hatte immer mein Blut gegeben, um den Wassergeist zu rufen, und hatte meinen Vater vor der Wirkung seines Zaubers abgeschirmt."

Sie stockte und Tränen begannen in ihre Augen zu steigen.

„Er war so dumm zu glauben, er könne von dem Kelpie ein Geschenk für mich bekommen. Ich spürte, wie das Kelpie ihn unter Wasser zog.... Ich rannte...aber als ich am Ufer des Flusses ankam, war nur noch die einsame Ziege an einem Baum festgebunden."

Ihre Stimme erstickt und sie begann nun endgültig zu weinen. Tröstend nahm Draco sie in die Arme. Sein Gesicht zeigte ein Mitgefühl, dass Harry bei dem Slytherin noch nie gesehen hatte.

Einige Minuten später hatte sich Raja aber wieder gut im Griff. Sie lächelte und wischte sich die Tränen ab.

„Aber ich kann ihn nicht wieder zurückholen, wenn ich hier rumheule. Er ist und bleibt tot, doch er wird in meiner Erinnerung weiterleben."

Aber ein Frage ließ Draco wohl doch keine Ruhe und er fragte vorsichtig: „Was wolltest du eigentlich bei dem ersten Zusammentreffen von dem Vieh?"

Sie grinste. „Dich mal ein dummes Gesicht machen sehen. Daher hab ich ihm einen Handel angeboten, den es unmöglich annehmen würde. Aber rufen konnte ich es so. Ich dachte, das würde dich beeindrucken."

Draco guckte säuerlich. „Blöde Kuh!"

„Hey, dich muss ich mir wohl erst noch ein bißchen erziehen, was?", lachte sie.

„Wie denn?", neckte er sie zurück.

„Naja, ich könnte dich ja mal zur Strafe ans Bett fesseln und dich unter Drogen setzen.", überlegte sie zuckersüß lächelnd.

Und als er erst blass und dann rot wurde, grinste sie nur noch mehr. „Jetzt sag bloß nicht, es hätte dir nicht gefallen."

„Er hat Recht, Raja. Du bist unmöglich", lachte nun auch Harry und er und das Mädchen vergnügten sich bis zum Ende des Tages damit, einen gewissen blonden Slytherin aufzuziehen.


	25. Epilog

**Epilog**

_So das war´s. _

_Fast. _

_Erst noch bis zu Ende lesen, **bitte**._

_Ich hoffe euch hat die Story gefallen und ich bedanke mich schon mal ganz herzlich bei meinen fleißigen Reviewern:_

-lmea (meiner schärfsten Kritikerin)

-janvaris

-vampiry (dein Mitfiebern war immer besonders lustig)

-nina1993

-SteffiMGN

-Tatze

-haunted-jess

_Und auch ein Winke an meine liebe Kollegin. (Ja Bianca, ich mein dich!)_

_Dann natürlich noch der übliche Disclaimer, dass alles nicht mir ist, sondern der J.K.Rowling ihrs. (Bis auf Raja, natürlich.) _

_Hoffe mir ist es mal gelungen die Figuren nicht ganz so OOC werden zu lassen, wie es in vielen Fan-Fics der Fall ist, was mich im Prinzip auch gar nicht stört, nur in meiner wollte ich das nicht so._

_Ich könnte auch noch ne ganze Weile weiterschreiben..._

..._wie es mit Draco und Raja weiterging und sie es schafften bei einem ihrer Streits fast die Küche in Hogwarts in Schutt und Asche zu legen._

..._wie Hagrid erfolgreicher Hippogreif-Züchter wurde._

..._wie Neville es schaffte, ein „Ohnegleichen"in Zaubertränke zu kriegen_

..._wie alle glücklich durch die Prüfungen kamen._

..._wie Ron und Hermine heiraten, nachdem sie ihr Studium beendet hat und er tatsächlich Muggelforscher geworden war._

..._wie Harry nach seiner Ausbildung zum Auror in die USA zum Ausspannen fährt und dort seine zukünftige Frau Emily kennen lernt, eine hübsche, rothaarige Hexe, die nur mit ihm ausgeht, weil er ihr bei ihrem ersten Zusammenstoß erzählt, dass er mal ein Frettchen kannte, das genauso hieß wie sie._

_Aber all das lass ich jetzt lieber weg und gönn euch dafür noch einen Blick auf eine Episode, die ungefähr zwölf Jahre nach dem letzten Kapitel stattfindet._

**Kinder, wie die Zeit vergeht**

Das große Schloss war hell erleuchtet, obwohl es eigentlich draußen noch gar nicht so dunkel war. Aber der festliche Anlass rechtfertigte diese enorme Energie-Verschwendung. Überall um das Schloss herum schwirrten Eulen und die Große Halle war zum Bersten gefüllt.

Allerdings nicht nur mit Schülern. Auch Unmengen Ehemalige tummelten sich heute hier, um einen der größten Schulleiter zu verabschieden, den Hogwarts je gehabt hatte.

Albus Dumbledore würde sein Amt heute niederlegen.

Milde lächelnd wie immer saß er am großen Lehrertisch und nahm Unmengen Bedauerns-Bekenntnisse und Gute Wünsche für die Zukunft entgegen. Immer wieder musste er versichern, dass er auch weiterhin in Hogwarts bleiben würde und wies jeden der Besucher an, doch auch seiner Nachfolgerin, Professor Sinistra, zu gratulieren, die dabei jedes Mal ziemlich errötete und sich wünschte, am liebsten sofort ihr Büro beziehen zu dürfen.

Professor Dumbledores Miene erhellte sich, als er eine ihm wohlbekannte Gestalt an der Tür erblickte.

„Harry", rief er. „Ich bin hier drüben."

Eine junge Frau hinter sich herziehend bahnte sich der junge Mann einen Weg durch die Menge, die, ob seines ihm wie immer vorauseilenden Rufes, bereitwillig Platz machte. Lachend fielen sich die beiden Freunde in die Arme und Harry zog die junge Frau näher.

„Das ist Emily, Professor.", stellte er sie vor. „Meine Frau."

Die junge Frau war sichtlich etwas nervös und hielt schützend die Hand über einen leicht gerundeten Bauch.

Der alte Mann aber lächelte ihr zu und sagte beruhigend: „Meine Liebe, Ihnen und dem Kind wird hier nichts passieren. Aber ich freue mich sehr, ihre Bekanntschaft zu mache. Harry hat ja schon so viel von Ihnen geschrieben."

Und als er sich noch zu einem angedeuteten Handkuss hinreißen ließ, war die Scheu der jungen Frau gebrochen und sie und Harry berichteten aus ihrem Leben in den Vereinigten Staaten und dass sie in Erwägung zogen, demnächst nach Groß-Britannien zurückzukommen.

„Die Schule ist doch immer auf der Suche nach einem neuen Lehrer für die „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", oder Professor?", fragte Harry schließlich. „Oder ist der Posten inzwischen an Snape weitergegangen?"

„Es heißt immer noch „Professor Snape", Harry", wies der fast ehemalige Schulleiter ihn augenzwinkernd zurecht. „Severus hat die Stelle nicht. Aber sie ist trotzdem bereits vergeben. Er sollte auch bald hier sein."Er sah zur Eingangstür. „Ah, da kommt er ja!"

Harry blickte zur Tür.

Dort stand ein Mann in seinem Alter. Lange, blonde Haare fielen über seine Schultern und seine sturmgrauen Augen taxierten die Menge. Er sah fast genauso aus, wie sein Vater.

„Draco!", schrie Harry und stürzte auf den anderen zu. Wie lange hatten sie sich nicht gesehen.

Doch der Blonde stoppte ihn mit einer herrischen Geste ab. „Kennen wir uns?", fragte er frostig.

Harry sah den anderen verblüfft an. Aber das konnte doch nicht...

„Draco!", schimpfte da plötzlich eine Stimme hinter dem Mann. „Kannst du es immer noch nicht lassen, Harry zu ärgern?"

Raja kam zum Vorschein. Sie setzte ein kleines Kind auf den Boden und schloss Harry in die Arme. „Es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen. Wo sind Ron und Hermine."

„Schon da!", kam Hermines muntere Stimme aus der Menge hinter Harry „Wir haben noch Professor Sinistra zu ihrer Beförderung gratuliert."

„Typisch Granger!", ließ Draco verlauten. „Kann es einfach nicht lassen, bei den Lehrern zu schleimen."

„Wenn schon, dann typisch Weasley!", gab Ron zornig zurück. Aber bevor noch Streit aufkommen konnte, sahen sich die fünf nach einem lauten Gekreisch um.

Direkt auf die Gruppe zu liefen zwei kleine Jungs in winzigen Umhängen und mit winzigen Zauberstäben. Sie hängten sich an Rons Hosenbeine und schrieen „Onkel Ron! Onkel Ron! Sie will uns unsere Zauberstäbe wegnehmen."

Raja trat einen Schritt vor und baute sich vor dem kleinen, blonden Mädchen auf, dass die beiden offensichtlich verfolgt hatte.

„Jeanne Demetra Malfoy! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du keinen Zauberstab bekommst. Ende der Diskussion, junge Dame, sonst kommst du sofort per Hippogreif-Express nach Hause zurück."Das kleine Mädchen schaute sie mit großen Augen an und nickte ernsthaft. Dann nahm sie Rajas Hand und folgte ihr brav zur Tür um sich bei den beiden Zwillingen zu entschuldigen.

„Donnerwetter!", staunte Ron. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mal jemand Din und Danny zur Raison bringen kann. Die beiden kommen zu sehr, nach ihrem Vater George."

Hermine, die die beiden Plagegeister natürlich auch zur Genüge kannte, nickte zustimmend. „Dann ist das also eure Tochter?"

„Ja, sie hat das Temperament ihrer Mutter.", meinte Draco trocken.

„Und die schlechten Manieren ihres Vaters", konterte diese promt..

Dann stellte Harry allen seine Emily vor und sie plauderten eine Weile.

Draco erzählte von seinen Einstellungsverhandlungen an der Schule und Ron stellte fest, dass Raja als neues Mitglied der Mysteriums-Abteilung des Zauberei-Ministeriums quasi bald eine Kollegin von ihm sein würde.

Plötzlich sah Hermine Rajas und Dracos Tochter an und sagte zu Draco: „Jetzt weiß ich endlich, was mich die ganze Zeit stört. Euer Kind trägt nur Muggel-Kleidung. Kein Umhang und nichts."

Draco schien dieses Thema nicht sehr angenehm zu sein, denn er schien mit einem Mal etwas ziemlich Interessantes auf dem Boden seines Trinkpokals entdeckt zu haben.

„Das liegt daran", antwortete stattdessen Raja, „dass sie eine Squib ist. Sie kann nicht zaubern."

Auf Harrys geschockten Blick hin, sagte sie beruhigend: „Keine Angst, Harry, mich stört das nicht. Und Draco wird sich damit abfinden müssen."

Sie warf ihrem Mann ein warmes Lächeln und legte kurz eine Hand auf Emilys Arm. Die junge Frau zuckte kurz unter der sondierenden Berührung in ihrem Geist.

Dann zog Raja ihre Hand wieder zurück und meinte freundlich: „Aber euer Sohn, wird über ein beträchtliches magisches Talent verfügen."

Und während sich noch alle anderen verblüfft ansahen, stöhnte Draco auf.

„War ja klar, meine _Tochter_ ist ein Schlammblut und Harrys _Sohn_ wird ein Held. Warum immer ich?", rief er verzweifelt.

Lachend erhoben dann aber alle ihre Gläser zu einem Toast, der so eben ausgerufen wurde, während sich der neue Lehre für die „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", den Arm rieb. Seine Frau konnte wirklich ziemlich fies zukneifen.

Ende

_(nun aber wirklich)_


	26. What if 2

**noch ne Idee**

Nachdem ich Vampirys Review zu meiner Gesamt-Story gelesen habe, ist mir noch ne kleine Idee gekommen.

Da ich auch ein Fan von Harry-Draco-Pairings bin, wäre es ja durchaus möglich, dass Harry auch ganz anders auf Dracos Kuss im Kerker hätte reagieren können.

Hätte jemand Interesse daran, was meinem Hirn dazu so entspringt? Selbe Vor-Geschicht, nur alternatives Ende?

Würde mich über ein paar Meldungen freuen.

Viele Grüße

Mag

P.S.: Wer mal wissen möchte, wie die Idee zu dieser Story eigentlich entstanden ist muss unbedingt „Übersehen"von Sweet-Dreams2 lesen. Ist echt gut.

P.P.S.: Ihr habt mich ja schon überredet, denn die Story hat sich eh schon in meinem Kopf abgezeichnet. Ich wollte ja auch eigentlich von Anfang an eine Slash-Story machen, aber dann hat sich das Ende und besonders diese letzte Szene von „Spellbreaker"schon so deutlich präsentiert, dass es einfach so enden musste. Außerdem war das meine allererste Geschichte, da hab ich mich noch nicht gleich so in die Vollen gewagt...

Im Gegensatz zu der anderen Geschichte, ist die neue aber noch nicht fertig, daher werden Updates sicher länger dauern als dieses Mal. Wer also eine Alternative will, schaut sich einfach „Under my skin"an. Über mein Profil ganz einfach zu finden.


End file.
